The scent of books
by ChoHyuga
Summary: Present day AU- Gajeel... does not like books. Except their scent. But when he can't help but sneak on a blue haired bookworm, what do fate has got for him? The only thing he knew for sure was that her bottom looked hella fine. (Gajevy/Gale)
1. Cinderella

Hi guys! It's prolly my first time doing more than a one shot, so I'm excited to see what's gonna happen next myself, haha! Hope you'll like it, I tried to be as close to the characters as I could :3 I've been inspired by the song MMMyeah by Austin Mahone, where the sentences are coming from! =D

 **It goes without saying that Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me, but to Hiro Mashima! Enjoy still~**

* * *

 _When I saw her, walking down the street, she looked so fine I just had to sneak...  
_

* * *

Gajeel was not a man for books; he knew how to read, but never bothered digging deeper because books are boring. The only thing he likes about them was their scent. It always stroked him as a subtle yet powerful aroma. Anyhow, he loved way more composing his works of arts, also known as some really weird rock-metal songs on his electric guitar. But most of all, Gajeel was a man who fight; he loved skirmishes and brawling and wrestling and really, anything related to self-defense and combat. His long, spiky black hairs, along with his numerous piercings and sharp red eyes accentuate his thug attitude and that will of fighting. He could swear to Mavis, never in his life has an opponent knocked him out and yet... here he was, hiding behind a book; of all things, totally hypnotized by this bluenette of petite stature, like a high school girl stalking his crush. He did not know why, really, he was stocked in this situation. No, that's not true. He perfectly knew why he was in a library, creepily staring at a young, innocent and perfectly shape young woman. Shit, that last thought slipped his mind. Wait, was he really lying to himself? In his own head? What the... really? That was starting to get ridiculous.

As he was getting up, the young woman did too and went to the librarian with a pile of books.

 _\- I'm sorry Levy, but you already know the rule; not more than 5 books!_  
Levy? Eh, what a sweet name. Ugh why was he thinking that. He didn't even know her!  
 _\- A girl's trying right?,_ she laughed lightly. _OK then. Let me grab those three!  
_  
She hands the books, wait for them to be registered and take the door. Being already at the entrance, Gajeel opened it for her. Taking it as an act of kindness, Levy smiled at him, saying a polite "thank you" that sounded like music to his ears. But in reality, it was to have a better look at her rear; because yeah, that was the main reason he followed her to this cursed place. Oh, and to ask her number. Who knows? She looked cute. Maybe she would even be flattered to see a man as perfect and manly as him asking her out. Yeah, let's give it a shot.

He rushed to her side, posing his hand on her right shoulder, to which she answered with a jump and a surprised face toward him.  
 _-_ _Mh_ _? Oh, you are the guy creeping on me at the library! What do you want?  
\- Well yeah um... what?  
_Woah how the hell did she noticed?!  
 _\- You are the most easily readable person I've ever seen! Of course I saw you following me. And judging by your piercings, you probably are not someone who hang out at the library often._

Woah woah woah! Is she a genius or something? Does she read his mind or what?!  
 _\- I- um... I don't know... what you are talking about_ _haha_ _!  
\- At least be honest with it so we can wash it off and speak about something else._  
 _-_ _Mh_ _._ _OK_ _you got me there- Wait what- you wanna speak with me?!_

He sounded surprise and almost, almost is the key word, desperate. After all, being caught eye-seeing is pretty awkward and he was lucky she was less than half his height, because she probably would have slapped him hard. She didn't answer right away before smiling shyly at him. He was sure his cold, iron hard heart was melting right about now. That pinkish blush on her chins... oh Mavis.

 _\- Well, I don't know...? You seemed to want to know something about me, so why not go to a coffee shop and talk? I like meeting new peoples! Even if you are a bit... weird, for the less, heehee._  
 _\- A... coffee? Um, yeah OK sounds good to me._  
For someone who'd never lose to a single man before... there he was, almost blushing in front of a shrimp-sized girl, struggling with his words. And to top it off, he was the one who was supposed to ask her out, not the opposite! She completely caught him off guard; something he never ever lived before. Ugh, he could feel his brain becoming a big, fluffy and cheesy marshmallow as his attention was all on her perfect bottom; walking behind, he had a perfect view of her hips, legs, waist but most of all; her booty. She probably felt it because Levy suddenly turned her head toward him, her eyes slightly mad and a smirk on her face.  
 _\- You know, my butt doesn't have the ability to speak yet. Maybe you wanna come besides me? That way we can... talk. You know, what you wanted?  
\- Uh? I wasn't looking at your ass, shrimp! You should learn that all the world doesn't turn around you and your god blessed butt!  
\- Are you seriously- what?_

She blushed furiously and entered the first café the bluenette saw, avoiding eye contact, heading directly for the most far away table, near a window so she could look outside and forget she literally invited a creep to converse with her alone self. What if he was dangerous? Ugh. She's gonna head to work right after that. No way is he gonna follow her. So weird...

The grand man took a seat and ordered a dark coffee. Levy ordered a latte.

It's crazy how coffee shows a person's personality.

 _\- So..., she started._  
 _\- Um, yeah, I, um... sorry. For acting dumb. I just... I don't know. It's like my head forced me to follow ya... fate, is that how it's called? Man sometimes I should just shut the hell up._

He turned his head, his face crimson red and his eyes visibly angry about himself. The petite woman could not help but chuckle a bit. He was not a simple jerk... he was a big teddy bear jerk. _  
\- You know... you don't need to act all tough with me; you don't have to prove me anything!  
\- Stop it. I don't act like this; I _am _a bad person. If ya knew the number of jerks I beated down.  
\- Nah, I know your style, _she smiled at the maid and took a sip of her latte, _you act all bad and big but inside you're just a big, fluffy teddy bear!  
_ She laughed at the idea of him being like this. Oh! What a funny sight it would be! _  
\- Oi, I ain't no teddy bear, shrimp.  
_ She stopped laughing and looked at him, her cheeks pink and puff up, like an angry Jigglypuff. _  
\- I'm not a shrimp! And stop calling me name; what is yours anyway?  
\- Name's Gajeel. And your's Levy, ya?  
\- Uh? Hey, how do you know?! So you really are a creep!  
\- What? No! I heard ya name at the library.  
\- Oh... yeah. Haha. Sorry. I'm... not really used talking to people.  
\- It's okay. I ain't a man of words either, gihi.  
\- Gihi? What is that sound?!  
_She started laughing again and he could not help but look at her with annoyance. And a little smile. But only in his head. Smart, pretty and funny? Hell, what kind of man would he be if he didn't ask her her number? _  
\- Oh... I'm sorry. For laughing. Anyway. You visibly do not like books, so what's_ your _hobby?  
\- I write the best song ever! Gihi, nothing less from me.  
\- I see..., _she took a sip. _I would like to hear that! Are you in a band or something?  
\- Nah. Myself is enough to compose the greatest masterpieces!  
_She simply smiled. But, oh Mavis, how beautiful of a sight it was. Maybe it was that: fate. He just could not help but look at her, wanting to see, to learn more. Plus they would look hella fine together. Gihi.

She suddenly stopped smiling and looked at her watch. Sadly, she finished her coffee fast with a bitter face and excused herself, much to her regret. _  
\- Oh, I'm sorry, I would really like to continue speaking with you, but I have to go. In hope we will see each others soon!  
_ Hurriedly, Levy dropped money on the table and ran fast, heading toward an unknown place. _  
\- ... shit. I didn't ask her number! Ugh.  
_ He finished his coffee, paid and followed her, but to no avail; she already disappeared. And it goes without saying that small like she is, finding her was hard. Kicking an imaginary rock, Gajeel took angrily the direction of his job, knowing today would be a shit day.

And, just like Cinderella, the princess took her legs and ran far, far away. Somewhere he didn't know; and probably never will.

At least, that's what he thought. But fairy tales cannot just end like this, right? 

* * *

_As she walk, all that I could say was mmmyeah..._

* * *

Aaaand that's it for chapter 1! Hope you appreciated it, I'll try to update as soon as I can :3 until now, see ya~!


	2. Biggest mistake

Hey guys! Just so you know next chapter gonna go up Wednesday but I cannot update Friday, nor in the weekend, sorry :/

Going to a convention! Thanks for your understanding!

 **Fairy Tail still doesn't belong to me**

* * *

 _And we the oddest couple only human_  
 _Except you, you a goddess_

* * *

 _\- Levy! Glad you're still here. We need you to fill those paper asap.  
\- Asap for...?  
\- For tomorrow morning. I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me, I have an important date tonight and-  
\- It's okay Lucy, don't worry. It's not like I have something planned. Go ahead and have a great time. Don't forget to tell me everything!  
\- Promise! Thank you so much!_  
And here she was, flying through the doors in her way to date yet another guy. Levy knew what would happens next. She probably will be in love the first week when he'll suddenly doesn't answer to her calls, just to be seen with another lady across the street. Classic Lucy situation. Sighing heavily, the bluenette looked at the enormous pile of papers waiting for her to fill them. Not that the job was long; she could do it in one hour easily. It's just that... why does Lucy always have the dates? Couldn't she have one too? Nope. She was always the one. The one who finish your works, the one who is left behind at party, the secretary one. This job will be the end of her.

Levy still took the time to fill each one of them. Every single pieces of paper. She finally, after an hour, left the building where she's working. The sun was starting to fade and she did not appreciate that. With her little stature, she always kind of paranoid when alone in the dark. That's why she called a taxi and returned home safely. Better be safe than sorry, after all.

The bookworm could not help herself, while eating, to think about that strange man from this morning. Sure, he looked scary, but for some reasons... she could not point her finger on it, but something in him seduced her. Levy dreamingly took a bite of her not so appetizing meal; being a terrible cook kind of force her to eat pre-made snack and, as useful as they could be, they were not the greatest thing ever. At all. Oh well.

After a hot bubble bath, she dressed herself in a comfortable pajama and watched some episode of her favorite series. After a good 3 hours of watching TV, her eyes were tired so she slides under her bed sheets, sure she would immediately fall asleep.

But she was wrong.

Her brain just didn't want to sleep. Her thoughts were wandering a bit about everything she did in her life. Levy hated the way her brain start thinking about the meaning of the universe right when she's tired and ready to sleep.

A sudden pair of red eyes popped in her head and started forming the head of that mysterious man. Gajeel was his name, right? Why am I thinking about an absolute nobody, she said in her head. Sure, he was kind of sexy; his strong arms, his edged face, his long hairs. But why did he take interest in her anyway? Except for her hair, Levy was the most normal girl ever! Hell, she look like a potato when at home. There's nothing appealing in a potato! At least for normal people... but he seemed like no normal people.

 _\- AAAAH why is it so complicated?! I met someone, took a coffee, talked with him, and that's it! He did not ask my number, didn't give me his either. That just mean he doesn't wanna talk right? Right?! Uggggh..._  
She hided her head under the pillow and continued mumbling undescribable sound, slowly closing her eyes to join the kingdom of sleep.

He still said she had a great butt though...

* * *

Shit day. He knew it would be a shit day.

Starting the morning, Gajeel, having already lost the opportunity of his life, was not in a good mood. What can make it worst than being fired from your job? Not much. It all started when he finished his shift, tired and annoyed at the stupid clients asking stupid questions.

 _\- Gajeel, I would like to have a talk with you.  
\- What is it ol' man?_  
He answered, his sharp eyes looking at his boss madly, knowing it was not good news.  
 _\- Do not call me old man! And to add something about this, you are fired.  
\- W- what?! But it's only been a week!  
\- Your attitude toward our clientele is unacceptable.  
\- Are you... for real...?_  
Stupid clients, stupid questions, stupid boss. Man, stupid WORLD! He standed up, almost happy about leaving this horrible building.  
 _\- Go on, I ain't give a care in the world! Your company is shit and your building smell like crap anyway! Goodbye ol' man! See you never.  
_  
Taking the doors, he punched himself internally. Dang it, it was a really good paying job! Why did he always had to screw it up? It's not his fault if people are a bunch of shitheads. For Mavis's sakes, how was he supposed to answer dumb questions and smile at the same time?! Total bull crap.

Gajeel, now walking more slowly, passed in front of a big building with some paper on the door.

 **Job searching  
We need a janitor. If you wanna do an application, give your CV to the secretary at the entrance.  
Thank you for your cooperation,  
Fairy tail magazine's staff**

Janitor? Hey, maybe his situation wasn't that bad after all. Alright: tomorrow morning he's gonna come and give his application. But for now...

As he was heading back home, a blonde storm rushes into him. Of course he did not move an inch, but she on the opposite almost fall on the walkway. She got back on her feet quickly however...

 _\- I'm sorry!  
\- Nah is alright._

... before continuing her run toward who knows where. He could swear to Mavis he felt airbags on his chest. Anyway. This place sure looked like it have a lot of women in it; it's a magazine after all. And a pretty popular at that. Even if he didn't read much, Gajeel, like everyone, knew how big of a deal is Fairy Tail mag in Magnolia. He headed once more toward his house, this time not interrupted by some air bag girl.

It was starting to get dark outside but soon enough he was home. Not that he was afraid, mind you; but he was not in the mood to deal with some bastards. Even if a good punch in some jerk face would probably do him good. It didn't matter now anyway, being already in his not so comfortable apartment. Looking a bit like a cold storage, it was not the comfiest but at least he was alone; well, if a cat doesn't count as someone, that is. Nobody knew it but he really, really likes cats. No, that's not true: he likes his cat.  
 _\- Oi Lily, I'm home._  
The feline ran to his side and purred as Gajeel was stroking his soft, brown fur. He grope a sandwich from the fridge, sat down on his couch and watched loosely the television. His attention however wasn't caught on the poor quality movie passing on the screen, but rather on the little woman haunting his thoughts since this morning. How could he slip that chance to have a date with one of the prettiest -and smartest - girl he's ever seen? He was definitely stupid, that must be it.

Her blue hairs, sweet face, pink cheeks, perfect bottom: how could he forget? Will he ever see her again? He don't even know where she hang out...

Wait. Wait wait wait a minute. Of course he knew!

 _\- That's right! I'm going to the library first thing in the morning. Or, erm, second. Almost forgot the application._

Speaking of which, he decided to update his curriculum vitæ in the best way he could. The job he wanted was not asking him any social skills, therefore the job suiting him best! He needed it at any cost.

With his head now a little bit clearer, he took a good cold shower before heading to bed, hoping for a smooth night of sleep. Alas, the only dream he could think of was the smile of the beautiful, angelic Levy who was running away from him, the big bad and ugly wolf. Sighing to himself, he fall asleep knowing he would probably finish his life alone. With his cat.

But her butt though...

* * *

 _\- Good morning Levy!  
\- Good morning to you, Lucy! So, how was your date?  
\- Fantastic! He was so romantic, oh! And hot at that. You could not believe with your own eyes!  
\- Great then._

Levy smiled at her friend and coworker before sitting at her usual desk parked at the entrance, a coffee latte not far from her computer. It didn't take long before her boss came to ask her something; she was the one they needed the most after all.

 _\- Good morning Erza! How can I help you today?_  
The said Erza was a tall, muscular and imposing woman. Her authority was uncontestable and her importance comparable to Big Brother.  
 _\- We need a janitor, so you will have to take the applications and separate them in two piles: one you don't want, the other you want to interview. The first will be used for ulterior job searching._  
 _\- Why do I do the interview? I mean, isn't there someone up there more suited than me?  
\- Unfortunatly, no. Everyone is at a congress and the few left have a lot of work to cover. Plus, I trust your capacities.  
\- Well, thank you..._  
The red headed went back to her office. Levy whispered to herself.  
 _\- ... I guess?_

Sighing, the blue haired woman started sorting the applications. Not a single one seemed fine. Of course it's a really simple job, but... she was not sure if hiring someone with little to no experience was really that good? There was surprisingly a ton of applications with not a one being satisfying enough.

Levy was concentrating so hard she didn't notice the entrance door just opened. The newly entered stranger deposited a file on her desk.  
 _\- Oi, I'm here for the janitor application... if ya still seek someone._  
Wait a second. That accent, that voice, that attitude... the bluenette raised her head, her red glasses still on and her hair lifted in a ponytail.  
 _\- ... Gajeel?!_  
The stranger opened his eyes wider in surprise, making a little smile. Why was she so hot with glasses?!  
 _\- Oi! Levy! What a coincidence, eh.  
_ She blushed.  
 _\- Yeah... to think I would never see you again, it's quite the surprise! Um, not that I wanted to see you anyway..._  
She turned her head on the side to see Lucy coming her way. Gajeel now had a teasing smirk on his face.  
 _\- Don't try this with me, you've been dying to see me again, gihi.  
\- No! Not at all! You're just a stranger anyway.  
\- Not for long anymore, shrimp._  
He winked at her. If it wasn't for the fact that she was in public and still had a little bit of self control, she would jump on him. The rest is up to your imagination.  
 _\- Stop calling me like this!_  
He "gihi-d" another time before heading back outside, an enormous smile on his face. So he met her again... no doubt it was fate. Guess he didn't need to go to the library anymore, ah!

Once gone, Levy headed back to her work before being interrupted once more, this time by her good friend, who witnessed every bit of their conversation.  
 _\- Mmmh... you have taste sweetheart.  
\- W- what are you talking about?_  
Her face was crimson red and did not quit her computer screen. She didn't know what she was typing exactly neither.  
 _\- Oh, you know... just a hot guy hitting on you. I saw everything Levy darling: you can't hide your feelings from me!  
\- Stop it, I don't like him! He- he's just a stranger anyway! Don't you have work to do? Because I do. Can you please go away?_  
With a smirk, the blonde went back to her own post. Once Levy was sure she was alone, she putted the application in the "Want to interview" pile.

 _\- He is truly the only one suiting for the job..._  
She admitted to herself at the end of the day, watching the pile containing one simple sheet of paper.

Needless to say that Levy, for once, was excited to come at work tomorrow morning.

She probably just made the biggest mistake of her life.

* * *

 _'Cause you're the best mistake I've ever made_  
 _But we hold on, hold on_

* * *

Hey guys! So that's it for chapter 2 :) the song I took the quotes from is Best Mistake by Ariana Grande and Big Sean. A really good song if I do say so myself!


	3. Problematic

_Hey guys! Here is a very, veryyyyy long chapter so you don't miss me to much before my little_  
 _convention hiatus ;) Hope you'll like it, I had a really fun time writing it! The song I've got_  
 _the quotes from is Hot Mess by Cobra Starship!_

 **As always, Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima propriety!**

* * *

 _You were a problem child_  
 _Been grounded your whole life_  
 _So now you running wild_

* * *

Levy could swear she never got up that early in the morning; especially a wednesday, when she started one hour later. She was just so excited. Of course no one will ever know it, even if Lucy still thought it was suspicious to see her friend one hour early at work, already filling papers.  
 _\- Good morning Levy! Early bird as I can see. May I ask why?_  
 _\- Oh, you know... there is days like that where you just have too much energy, you have to burn it, haha!_  
 _\- You seems awfully happy about sitting behind a desk facing papers. Are you sure you didn't have a date yesterday? I swear I won't say anything!_  
The young woman took off her glasses, stopped her work and lifted her head to meet her coworker's hazelnut eyes.  
 _\- Nope. I'm not you, I don't need a man to be happy, haha!_  
 _\- Hey, you don't have to be mean!_  
She raised an eyebrow, knowing she was right. The blonde sighed.  
 _\- I'm jealous of you..._  
 _\- Mh? Why? I'm flat, have no friends, no loves interests..._  
 _\- No but I mean... you don't need a man. You are right, and that makes me sad... speaking of which, my date still didn't call me back. I'm starting to worry..._  
Levy hesitated to say what she thought and smiled at her friend, who was clearly down.  
 _\- It's OK, I'm sure he'll call back! You are gorgeous, no man can resist your charm!_  
As Lucy found the will to force a smile, Levy continued filling papers with questions for the interview she had later. Speaking of which, she had to call him for the appointment.

Oh Mavis. _Call him_. Like... she have _his_ number.

A little bit too excited for her taste, she still took the phone and dialed the number, Lucy now far away.

 _\- Oi?_  
 _\- Hi! This is Levy McGarden from Fairy tail Magazine and I call you to settle an appointment for an interview to get the job you postulated for._  
Oh no, the pitch of her voice sounded way too high, not to say her speed of speech was as fast as a racing car. She still hasn't breath either.  
 _\- Who? I'm sorry I ain't hearin' you._  
Levy exhaled and took a deep breath, her voice way more calm now.  
 _\- This is Levy McGarden from Fairy Tail magazine._  
 _\- Shrimp? Hey! Does that mean I have the job?!_  
 _\- No. That means I will fix you an appointment so we can do an interview and-_  
 _\- I'm coming right about now!_

Beep. Did he just hang up on her?! Who was he thinking he was?! Of course he was selected for the job. She knew that. But she needed to do the formal, official procedure. Ah, this man will drive her crazy! But not in the good way, mind you.

And of course, Erza had to come at this exact moment. This exact moment where Gajeel -how did he got there so quickly?- almost broke the door trying to get in. That exact moment where she knew she probably will be grounded to death. And no one wanna be grounded by Erza. That woman was terrifying.

 _\- Hey, I'm ready for the job! So, where do I start?_  
 _\- Look, um..._  
 _\- Levy, who is this strange character?_  
The bookworm pinch her nose and sighed like nothing before. Yeah, who is he?  
 _\- His name is..._  
The tall man spoke for her, much to her dismay.  
 _\- Name's Gajeel. I'm the man for the job, just trust me!_  
Erza looked at him, then at Levy, then back at him before smiling. Smiling! Of all the things she could have done - she smiled! What kind of nonsense is this?!  
 _\- Great, then if you want I can ask Levy here to show you your job, the building, etcetera. What do you think?_  
Two pairs of eyes turned toward her and never in her life did she felt that small. Why her anyway?! She is not a janitor! What kind of insanity... no, no, no...  
 _\- Yeah, OK, no problems._  
Stupid brain saying things she didn't want. Not like there was much of a choice either. Her boss was asking it.  
 _\- Excellent. Oh, by the way, she tended her hand. I am Erza Scarlet, your new boss. Welcome to Fairy Tail, um..._  
 _\- Gajeel,_ he said while shaking hands, him visibly suffering _._  
Ah, the infamous Welcoming Titania Hand Shake. Everyone who work here knew it: no one can escape her grasp of death, sealing any deal way better than any contract could ever do. Once you shake that hand, it's for life: if you join Fairy Tail, it's to stay. Simple as that. But as scary as she could look, Erza was in fact a really great patron with a kind heart. She is just really strong.  
 _\- You will see, our magazine is like a family. But do not hesitate to date however you want, no one will look at your weirdly, hahaha!_  
The red-haired woman was the only one laughing, Gajeel and Levy awkwardly following her. When she went back to her office, Levy immediately looked at the pierced man.  
 _\- Hey, what's the big deal? Why the look, shrimp?_  
 _\- I'm not- ugh! You can't just hang up the phone..._  
She left her seat and walk toward him before pointing a finger at his chest, scowling him from her littleness.  
 _\- ... almost break a door..._  
She was still poking at him, frowning. He couldn't help but smile. She looked so cute when she was angry. Who does she think she's scaring like that?  
 _\- ... and then take for granted that you have a job, just like that!_  
 _\- Well I just did, gihi._  
 _\- Oh no you don't "gihi" on me! If I- I swear to all the gods out there that you better not make me loose my job because of your stupidity! UGH, you're so_ problematic!  
It didn't take any more words for Gajeel to laugh his ass off. Laughing so loudly he alerted the entire floor, people now starring at them, gossiping between themselves. The only thing Levy wanted was to fly far, far away from here. Hell, she could just hide under a rock with her size!  
 _\- So that's Levy's new boyfriend? He looks hot!_  
 _\- I heard he was working here!_  
 _\- He seems... weird. Levy sure have stranges tastes._  
Her face now totally crimson red of shame and shyness and every emotions that could exist on earth, she yelled at the others whispering behind her back.  
 _\- STOP IT! I don't like him! AND HE IS EVEN LESS MY BOYFRIEND._  
The more she yelled, the more Gajeel laughed; like an infinite circle of embarrassment. She stomp her foot on the ground and took her loud new coworker who was still drying his eyes from the laugh by the wrist.  
 _\- Oi, where do we go?_  
 _\- Work. Aren't you here for that? Or just to make fun of me?_  
 _\- Hey._  
He stopped following and, with no cooperation, Levy just couldn't force him to do anything. So she turned back to cross her eyes with his, eyebrows still frowned and her cheeks still puffed.  
 _\- What?_  
 _\- I knew I was the only one ya wanted, and that I had the job._  
 _\- Ah yeah? And how can you pretend you are way better than all the other ones?_  
 _\- Because I'm the best. Also..._  
She huffed, visibly annoyed. He did not hesitate to make a couple of steps, closing the distance between them before inclining himself, his eyes now at the same height as hers. She blushed furiously and took a step back, just to have her chin grabbed by Gajeel, who had a playful smirk on his face.  
 _\- ... I know ya can't get enough of me, Levy._  
He started laughing again, letting the young woman red as Erza's hairs. She was confused, angry and kind of happy at the same time because when he said her name... for some random reason, she felt her heart skip a beat. It sounded so well, so perfect... like it was meant to be said by him and only him.  
 _\- You're just a jerk! Stupid Gajeel!_  
She started walking angrily toward the storage room, Gajeel's new work station. He followed her, still laughing.

And that's when all the office knew they were meant for each others.

* * *

Finally, the end of a long day. Finishing what she had started a few minutes ago, Levy simply nodded at her coworkers, who always passed by her before heading outside. It was kind of annoying, but at the same time she knew everyone and everyone was sweet with her.

Lucy was the last to pass the doors, letting Levy alone with the boss and... ugh. Gajeel, she moaned to herself. The bluenette wrapped up her work in progress before heading as fast as she could toward the entrance. Of course, it was at this moment that Gajeel too finished his job.  
 _\- Oi, shrimp!_  
 _\- Good evening, Gajeel._  
Simple. Just play the "you don't care" card. Act like a lady and do not answer to his provocations.  
 _\- So, watcha doing tonight?_  
 _\- Heading home, watching TV... hey! You don't have to know. Pfft._  
 _\- OK then. Want me to escort ya at home?_  
 _\- No thank you. I already called my cab. I don't need any suspicious stranger who destroy doors to bring me back home._  
 _\- Oi what is it?_  
 _\- What is it what?_  
 _\- That stuck up bitch attitude. You ain't like that c'mon._  
She took it a bit personal. Just a bit. She cleared her throat and became her normal self again. That was awkward.  
 _\- Mh. Why are you still here? Waiting for a taxi too?_  
The two of them were standing in front of the building, not too close so no one could mistake them for a couple.  
 _\- Nah. Just watching so ya don't get rape or somethin'._  
 _\- Well that's quite charming of you. But just so you know I've always take my taxi alone. I'm a grown up, independent woman! I don't need bodyguards._  
False. Absolutely false. She was so glad someone was there with her. Anxious as she was, a comforting presence is always welcome.

Soon enough the taxi arrived and both of them shared a good night before departing from each other. For some reasons they both looked behind them to see if the other was out of sight multiple times before the cab became impatient. They shared a last shy smile before returning home.

They looked like two young lovers. Not that it was a bad thing per see, but Levy couldn't shake off the feeling inside her chest. As for Gajeel, he started seeing her less like just a booty flying around and more like... bah, no need to worry with this for now. Let's just call it a day... troublesome woman.

* * *

The sun started shining in Levy's window, reminding her she had to wake up and get ready to go to work yet another day.

Except today was special. It was her first time working with Gajeel. Seeing how it went yesterday, she knew there's gonna be trouble and... she actually secretly enjoy it. Because then her days are gonna be so much more exciting and less numb than right now. Also, the view of him washing her desktop must be delectable. Brushing those thoughts off, Levy stood up of her bed and headed to take a quick shower before grabbing something to eat and heading outside. The air smelled so good, almost nostalgic... she took a deep breath, starting to walk her way to work while thinking back at how she got in Fairy Tail herself.

 _She was a freshman back then. It was already 4 years ago. Levy didn't know where to go, what to do with her newly obtained diploma. Sure, she studied history and literature, also a lot of languages, but nothing seemed interesting. There seemed to be not a single opportunity; her and Lucy at that time already knew each others and dreamt since they were teenager to work at the same place. Of course life is not that easy, but who cared? They were young back then. But one day..._

 _Lucy came with a sheet of paper and, written at the top: Job searching. They were excited, of course, and both postulated at the same time. Miraculously, they got hired and, guess what, were still here. Ah, the first day of work. Such a precious memory. And kind of painful, as far as she remembered..._

 _\- Good morning ladies. My name is Erza Scarlet and I'm your new boss._  
 _She remembered being absolutely stunned the first time she saw Erza: so tall and pretty. Lucy and herself were so shy back then... in fact, they still are._  
 _\- Hi! It's a honor to see the boss of Fairy Tail magazine in person!, Lucy exclaimed first, fan of the famous magazine who was, back then, not even half the deal he was today._  
 _\- Yeah, thank you for accepting us!_  
 _\- You seemed like two really smart young women and I just could not pass on the occasion. Your capacities will be needed, I just know it. Now, let's shake hands, shall we?_  
 _Smiling, she tend her hand. Lucy tended hers first and immediately regretted it. Of course she did not said a thing, but the boss smile was contrasting with the face of pain Lucy was harboring. Now a bit afraid, Levy hesitantly gave her hand and also suffered. A lot._

With a sigh and a smile, Levy whispered to herself.  
 _\- Erza is really a strong woman, uh..._  
 _\- Her handshakes are so fucking painful too. What's up with her?_  
 _\- I know right?! Um, wait..._  
She turned her head, surprised to see Gajeel standing right behind her as she was waiting the light to turn green.

 _\- Surprise, shrimp?_  
 _\- Of course I am! Since when are you following me?!_  
 _\- A couple o' minutes ago. How ya doing?_  
 _\- You can't just- ugh! Never mind. I was fine until you showed up._  
 _\- I ain't in bad shape myself, thanks for askin',_ he answered, completely ignoring her.  
After crossing the street, their work place was a couple of meters away. Still at her side, Gajeel was smirking.  
 _\- Stop smiling like that! You being here is already so problematic, don't go and smile in front of everyone!_  
 _\- What's the deal with me smilin', mini miss?_  
 _\- They will get the wrong idea! The entire office now think we are together and I cannot let that stay._  
 _\- Why is there a problem?_  
Was he really wondering?! The little woman stopped and turned to see cross his red, piercings eyes. She almost felt all of her angst get away, but she stood her ground against her own brain.  
 _\- We are COWORKERS! And to top it of, we know each others since, what, four days?! I'm not that kind of girl!_  
With an annoyed face, Gajeel lifted the angry bluenette and put her on his shoulder, like a potato bag. A potato!

 _\- Hey let me go right now! I have a skirt in case you didn't see! Put me down immediately!_  
 _\- Ya ain't need to remember me about your skirt, gihi. It was the only way I had to make you shut up anyway. Being so loud in the morning..._  
 _\- I- ugggh!_  
Her face red, the bookworm exhaled in exasperation, knowing there was no way she could get down by herself. So she waited for him to drop her, which he did once they were inside the building. Lucy, always on time, opened her eyes in surprise, strangely not noticing how he had her in his arms a few second ago.  
 _\- Oh, now I recognize you! You were the guy I crossed two days ago!_  
 _\- Uh?_  
 _\- I bumped into you!, Lucy tried to remember him._ He suddenly had a light bulb up his head.  
 _\- Oh, air bag girl!_  
 _\- Excuse me?!_  
Levy had her eyes wide opened, giving a disapproval look at Gajeel, who just said what he thought without really thinking about it.  
 _\- Well, you know, when you bumped into me? I was sure a pair of airbags just hit me gihi!_  
Embarrassed, Lucy's face was red and returned to her office with not a word. Levy hit her coworker on the arm, visibly mad.  
 _\- Are you stupid or something?!_  
 _\- What? It's just how I remember her! Like you. You are shrimp._  
 _\- No I am not! Now go to work, stupid Gajeel!_

He gihi-d his way to the locker room. Levy, before sitting at the reception, went to Lucy's office just to be sure she was alright. A speechless Lucy is not a happy Lucy.  
 _\- Luce...?, Levy peeked her head in the door entrance. Are you ok...?_

The blonde was watching her screen, emotionless, while typing mindlessly. Nope, she was not OK at all. Reading the situation, the blue haired woman got closer to her friend, sat on the corner of Lucy's desk and patted her shoulder to comfort her poor soul.  
 _\- I'm sorry Lucy, he is just stupid._  
 _\- No it's alright._  
 _\- Luce..._  
She sighed and looked at her friend, tears flowing on her cheeks. It was so rare Levy saw her friend cry, her who is usually so strong and happy.  
 _\- I'm tired... that people associate me with my boobs. Is it why men never call me back? Because they think I'm a whore who just wanna fuck with them? And when I say I don't do it the first night they loose interest?! Levy... I'm so, so tired..._  
And she started crying for real. The bluenette did not hesitate to hug her best friend, even if a ton of people were probably waiting at the reception.  
 _\- I hate men! I swear I'll never ever love someone again!_  
 _\- It's OK..._  
Levy watched the time and really needed to start working before Erza remark something.  
 _\- Um, Luce... I have to go. I'm sorry. Will you be alright?_  
 _\- Oh, yes, please do. I'm... I'm gonna be OK. Just Lucy things, haha._  
Reluctantly leaving her friend side, the petite woman ran to her desk, two men waiting at the front.  
 _\- I'm sorry for the wait, I had some important business to attend. What can I do for you?_  
The men were both in suit. One of them had flashy, pink hairs along with a white tuxedo. The other one, a little bit sexier in Levy's opinion, was at the opposite wearing a black tuxedo and raven hairs.  
- _We are here for a meeting with Erza Scarlet at 10._  
Putting her red glasses on, Levy went trough her virtual agenda and successfully found the said appointment.  
- _Gray Fullbuster and Natsu... Dragneel, right?_  
 _\- The one and only, haha!_  
 _\- Oi, she said Natsu AND Gray. It's not all about you, fire breather._  
 _\- No, she said GRAY and NATSU, you stupid ice headed! You wanna fight?!_  
Levy was starting to kind of panic. A fight? What were they fighting about anyway?! She decided to interrupt them before anything bad happens.  
 _\- Um, gentlemen, I would appreciate if you could wait on the chair right at the entrance. Please? We don't really appreciate fight here..._  
The said Gray look at her, visibly sorry.  
 _\- Oh, I'm sorry. If it was not for that idiot, ugh..._  
 _\- You said something?!_  
 _\- Gentlemen!_  
Levy said firmly and, despite her little stature, they immediately sat down, sitting on the chairs.  
 _\- Oh and um... Mr. Fullbuster? You lost your shirt..._  
Not that the sight wasn't pleasing, but she still wondered how he could have just loose something like this. Who were those two weirdos anyway?!

As Levy went back to her paper, watching from time to time the two men so they don't fight, it didn't take long before Lucy came to her desk for some business issues.  
 _\- Hey, Levy, I need you to look at..._  
Her eyes stopped on the pink haired man. Levy looked alternatively at Lucy and Natsu before fixing her eyes toward her blonde best friend.  
 _\- Looking at...?_  
Lucy snapped and turn back to Levy, who couldn't help but smile. Didn't she just said she will never ever love again? Ah, Lucy...  
 _\- Oh, um, those papers. Juvia said they were really important._  
 _\- Juvia? The girl on the second floor? She's so shy and calm I hardly hear of her. What's about?_  
 _\- Some new models who are supposed to arrive here permanently._  
 _\- Permanently? Like they will be here every weeks...? Anyway._  
 _\- I don't know, but Juvia said you had to find an apartment near here so they could stay as close as possible to work. They are really good friends of the boss, too, so if you could find something..._  
 _\- Do not worry, I got this. Speaking of which..._

They both looked toward the elevator, where Erza came from. She took the two men in a visibly painful embrace and went back to the elevator, just to face a certain blue haired maiden who was not Levy. Without a word, the newcomer simply passed by the boss but stopped right in front of Gray, heart in her eyes. What the...?  
 _\- Sorry miss, but I need to..._  
 _\- Oh, yeah, absolutely. Sorry._  
Juvia took a step on the side, letting the trio together before heading to the reception. Levy was happy to see a new face on the floor, the entire building not really directly communicating between floors.  
 _\- Hi Juvia! What can I do for you?_  
 _\- Juvia just wanted to know if you received everything._  
 _\- Yep. You seem pretty move, why is that? Would it be the new model? Gray was his name...?_  
She violently turned red and poked her fingers together. Finally some action in that damn office.  
 _\- J- Juvia find him really cute..._  
Lucy who was also still there laughed a bit. The two bluenette looked at her, Levy happy to see her best friend smiling again.  
 _\- I think... things are going to change around here. I don't know if it's in a positive or negative way, but I'm sure excited to see what is awaiting us!_  
 _\- Yeah, you are right. Juvia think the next year is gonna be really fun!_  
Levy simply smiled at her coworkers. She enjoyed so much her time here...  
 _\- Oi, Juvia! Long time no see!_  
 _\- Gajeel!_  
The interpellate jumped in said arms as he was patting her head. Lucy was already back to her office, much to Levy dismay. She still was curious about those two.  
 _\- You know each others? What a funny coincidence!_  
 _\- Yes! Juvia and Gajeel are friends since kindergarten! He was the only one who wanted to play with Juvia... so we became best friends!_  
 _\- Yeah. But we lost sight of each others after high school. Funny how ya didn't change a bit!_  
 _\- You two are really cute! I didn't know Gajeel had a soft spot..._  
 _\- Eh, don't get too ahead of yourself, shrimp. I ain't like that anymore._  
 _\- Gajeel is lying! Juvia know he is still just a big teddy bear inside!_

Both bluennetes laughed before Juvia headed back to her own floor. The man approached Levy while she was looking apartments on her computer screen.  
 _\- Hey, shrimp._  
 _\- Yeah, beast?_  
 _\- Uh?_  
 _\- You call me shrimp then I call you beast!_  
 _\- Ah, ya got some character. I like that._  
 _\- You made Lucy cry this morning._  
 _\- Air bag girl?_  
 _\- Stop it with your stupid nicknames! Lucy, yeah. I don't see why I should speak with a man who made my best friend cry and creeped on me at the library._  
 _\- Oh come on didn't ya get over it already?_  
She simply smiled. He went back to his cleaning job and she looked at his butt. Not too shabby, hehe...

* * *

At the end of the day, Levy was surprised to wait her taxi alone. Not that she wanted Gajeel to be with her, of course. It's true though that she finished way sooner so it's normal she does not see the same people as usual. She wondered what he was doing...

Lucy was packing her things up when someone knocked on her office door. She ignored it until a familiar voice make her head lift.  
 _\- Oi, air- Lucy. Levy said that ya were cryin' 'cause of me, so um... I don't know. Sorry?_  
The blonde closed her eyes, smiled and chuckled. Gajeel was wondering why with an interrogative look on his face.  
 _\- Levy really have strange tastes... but she's never wrong. Thank you. How could I keep a grudge against you? You're Levy's future boyfriend. I guess I'll have to deal with it._

She laughed.  
He smiled.  
So she was more than just an air bag girl, after all.

* * *

 _Well, you're a hot mess and I'm falling for you_  
 _And I'm like hot damn, let me make you my boo_

* * *

 _That's it! I simply love the BrOTP of Lucy and Gajeel along with Juvia. I don't know if it's clear enough, but the first quote describe Gajeel and the second, Levy._

 _Like, they are both a hot mess. Haha, I hope you have fun! I will do random drawings of some scene of my fic so if you wanna_

 _check those out, be sure to check my tumblr yourordinarygeek :)_


	4. Love for the first time

_Hey guys! Back from the convention and it was... well, cool, but not the best._  
 _Anyway, got time to write the next chapter! Yay!_  
 _The quotes come from Bound to You by Christina Aguilera._

 **I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 _I found a man I can trust and boy, I believe in us_  
 _I am terrified to love for the first time  
_

* * *

Thanks God It's Friday.

Levy couldn't be more glad. Finally, that troublesome week was coming to an end. Which also meant no Gajeel. And no shrimp. But no booty to peak at. She sighed to herself. It was so wrong to look at a stranger like that. Maybe she should become friend with him? Her logic told her to do so, but her heart... he was screaming to get a grip. What if the same thing that happened to Lucy happened to her?

Loving for the first time was terrifying.

On a positive note, however, today was the first photoshoot with the new, "permanent" models. Levy was not a part of the magazine redaction, so of course she wouldn't be here if it was not for her bad habit of saying "yes" at almost everything. Long story short, she's doing the chores; cleaning the sets, bringing the makeup, passing a broom once the shoot was finished. She didn't mind much anyway, because that way she could see everything behind the scene (including some totally nudes shots. Just thinking about it made her smile and blushed).

Lucy was also part of the team (being the main redactor) with Juvia tagging in too sometimes. It depended on how many people they had to interview. In that case, they were two; so the blonde and the bluenette had to team up. The mood on set was usually pretty smooth and people were casually enjoying themselves while taking their numerous pictures.

 _Usually._

But today... was not a usual day. In fact, it's a miracle if nothing is broken or in fire. Let's just say that the new models were... pretty hot headed. Not to say incredibly fast to jump to conclusion. And that's just putting it gently. It all started at 10 this morning, when the team was doing the final pieces of changes to the set.

Gray and Natsu were just finished with the makeup when they suddenly started arguing.

 _\- Ah! I'm so prettier than you, ice princess!_  
The said "ice princess" turned his head toward the pink haired boy and looked at him with annoyance and a challenging smile. Only Levy knew at this time their hot temper, so no one noticed anything weird; for they others it was a friendly competition.  
 _\- Pft. Like you could look better than a trash, fire head!_  
 _\- WHAT?! YOU WANNA FIGHT STRIPPER?!_  
He was calling him like this because Gray was, for an unknown reason, always missing clothes. Even he couldn't control it! Today however they had to pose in swimsuit, so no big change for the raven headed man.  
 _\- BRING IT ON, STUPID._  
As soon as they started fighting the huge, firm grip of Erza took them both by the hairs, forcing them to stop.  
 _\- What were you saying boys? It seemed interesting._  
 _\- N- Nothing!,_ faked Natsu.  
 _\- Ah! That hurt Erza, let go!,_ was begging the other.

Levy and Lucy laughed at them. It must be so fun to be tall and imposing and having boobs.

 _\- Ugh..._  
 _\- What's wrong, Levy?_  
She turned her head toward her blonde friend.  
 _\- Nothing. Oh, the shoot is starting!_

Turning back to the set up, it was hard to believe that the two men were arguing a minute ago; they were posing in all kind of ways (Levy sometimes was blushing) and looked like the bestest of friends. Maybe they were and just expressed it... their own way. After a good bunch of pictures, it was the lunch pose and the two bluenettes along with Lucy were eating on a wood table outside. Fall was coming soon, so the air was fresh and smelled really good.

 _\- So, Juvia,_ Lucy started. _Did you speak with Gray yet?_  
 _\- No... Juvia did not. But she will interview him, so Juvia will learn a lot of things!_  
 _\- Great! Hey, Levy. Levy?_  
The small bookworm was thinking about Gajeel while eating. Maybe they should become friends. But...  
 _\- Stop thinking about your boyfriend, air head!_  
 _\- W- what?_  
Both her friends laughed, Levy returning back to reality. She looked at them with a puzzled face. Juvia reassured her.  
 _\- Don't worry Levy, Gajeel is not a bad guy. At all! Well, he did bad things, but that doesn't mean he is not a wonderful person!_  
The bluenette smiled, still worried anyway. What kind of bad things he did? She should ask him. But it seems rude to ask something like that to a stranger. Or a coworker in that case. So did she have to become friend with him? Even if he was troublesome, problematic, annoying, funny... sweet... caring...

She shook her head. Stop.  
 _\- Levy? You look so lost! You know what? Let's have a girl night!_  
Levy and Juvia, who was smiling in compassion, looked at Lucy.  
 _\- Let's go dine to a good restaurant and have a sleepover at my house! Trust me, it's gonna be awesome!_  
The petite woman smiled back at her two friends, a little bit less confused. Yeah, don't let a guy take yourself down, Levy! Fight!  
 _\- Okay! It's gonna be fun!_  
 _\- Juvia... Juvia can come?_  
 _\- Of course! We are friends, aren't we?_  
Juvia almost cried when Levy hugged her. She really did not have an easy time with people. But now it's alright, because she got them! The pause finished, however, the three girls stood up and headed back to the set. Lucy was ahead when Juvia grope Levy by the wrist to whisper something that made the bluenette smile.

 _\- You can simply be friend with Gajeel, you know. He would be glad to have someone to talk to. He never had any friends, really._  
 _\- ... thank you, Juvia. You are amazing!_  
A final hug and here they were, back to work. Let's do this!

* * *

 _\- So, how were the interviews?_

Juvia was dazzled and Lucy, amused. The latter speak first.  
 _\- Natsu is... quite the character! He was really funny though and said some sweet compliments._  
She was trying to hide her giggle to look professional.  
 _\- Juvia... Juvia is in love..._  
She was whispering to herself and her two friend got closer to hear.  
 _\- For the first time... Juvia is in love... oh..._  
Levy was surprise. She was not the only one, then.

She remembered this morning; just before heading to the shoot, Gajeel went to speak with her like he always do.

 _\- Oi, shrimp._  
 _\- What do you want? I'm busy._  
 _\- Ya headin' to that photoshoot thing? With the two weirdos?_  
 _\- Stop it with your stupid nicknames! But to answer your question, yes, I'm going. You jealous?_  
 _\- Nah! Will Juvia be there too?_  
 _\- Yeah...?_  
 _\- Keep an eye on her. She got the stripper in her aim and I don't want a stupid weirdos to make her sad._  
 _Levy smiled._  
 _\- You are so caring... I think it's adorable, haha!_  
 _\- Shut it already shrimp or ya gonna be late to the party._  
 _She looked at the hour and started running, still noticing the little blush he had on his cheeks. He looked so cute..._

 _\- Hello? Earth to Levy!_  
 _\- H- huh?_  
 _\- I've been speaking for a good five minute and you did not hear anything!_  
 _\- Oh, s- sorry... haha._  
The three girls were heading to their office to pick up their things and Levy was kind of sad that Gajeel wasn't there. Even if he was annoying, he always found a way to make her laugh. Sighing for the x time of he day, she waited for her friend in front of the building. When reunited Juvia, Lucy and Levy started walking down the streets, chatting and laughing.

She had the best friends ever.

* * *

 _\- And so he asked me... why I was looking at him like that... and I said that's because you have a spinach between your teeth!_  
Lucy was laughing her ass off, while her two friends listened, cautious of their surrounding. The dinner went wonderfully, but the blonde... drank a little bit too much of that bottle of red. Walking in the dark streets of the city, Juvia and Levy made sure they took path where there was light, just to be safe. Lucy was not conscious enough to realize it, but her friends got her cover.

Until they had to go through a dark alley to go at Lucy's house. The bluenettes shivered as Lucy started walking alone.  
 _\- Wait, Lucy! Let's take another path!_  
Levy was going to grab her when someone took Lucy by the wrist and pull her. Juvia immediately faced the guy who did it, but they soon realized he was not alone. And they were only three, one being totally drunk and in their grip. They could not run. Levy canalized every possible energy left in her body to not start panicking and crying. She tried to speak first, her voice shaking without even realizing.  
 _\- Let her go! What do you want?_  
 _\- Kekeke... a little night, you three and my boys... ain't it tempting?_  
 _\- What?! No!_  
 _\- Stop it, let our friend go you stupid jerks!,_ yelled Juvia, visibly angry and surprisingly not afraid.

A bunch of men came around them and Levy was, of course, already grabbed by two people. Juvia was debating but her friend just wasn't strong enough. Being a girl suck. Being little suck. Because of that... they were totally fucked.

One of the boy started undressing Lucy and that's when Levy started crying. She was soon stopped by a hand on her mouth.  
 _\- Ssshhh... we'll take good care of ya. Promise._  
The panic was immediate in her body and she started kicking the air, hoping to be save by anyone. She wanted to die. It was even worse when someone slowly lifted her dress, looking at her panties. Her mouth still covered, she could do absolutely nothing. Lucy was already entirely naked and just as he was going to force her doing things she would never agree with sober, a familiar shadow followed by a voice stopped the boy in their act. Their hero!

 _\- Hey. Let the girls go._  
 _\- Pft. Who are you anyway, punk? You look ridiculous!_  
He cracked is fist. Oh god. His voice... he sounded like a murderer.  
 _\- You touch one inch of their skin and you finish in hell where ya belong, fucker._  
 _\- Like hell I'm gonna stop!_  
As Lucy's mouth was heading somewhere really disgusting, the man got a punch on his jaw. His lackeys surrounded him, still grabbing Levy and Juvia.  
 _\- I SAID TO NOT MOVE, FUCKER._  
Their mysterious hero took the guy who was holding Levy by the col and look at him in the eyes, the other watching frightfully. Gajeel was... terrifying, in that state. But Levy was so glad to be free again that she rushed toward Lucy and covered her with her coat. She hopped her friend do not remember anything that happened.  
\- _And you,_ Gajeel spoke to the man he was grabbing. _You dared touching Levy?_ My _shrimp? Can't let ya live with that, sucker._  
He punched him so hard, Levy almost felt it. His shrimp...?

Finally taking care of Juvia, the other henchmen started running, one of them yelling to the others.

 _\- HE IS GAJEEL OF PHANTOM LORD! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HIM!_

Juvia hissed at them before coming to see if Lucy was OK. The petite bookworm rushed to Gajeel and hugged him with all her might, crying like she never cried, completely forgetting that story of Phantom Lord or whatever.

 _\- Thank you, Gajeel! I was... We were so afraid... I... I couldn't do anything I..._  
He putted a hand on her head and smiled, returning the embrace.  
 _\- It's alright. They're gone now. Do ya have somewhere to go?_  
 _\- We were going to Lucy's house, a couple of streets away._  
 _\- By the way,_ he pointed Lucy _. She okay?_  
A long silence followed by a snore was all they needed to hear. They all laugh a little. Good thing she was sleeping.  
 _\- Juvia will take her._  
 _\- Nah, let me do it. Ya ain't gonna make it to the house._

With this, he grabbed the blonde in his arms, bride style, so she could stay asleep. Levy was smiling and could feel a little warmth inside of her. He was so caring... not only for her, but to Lucy and Juvia too. Touched by the attention, Levy decided to thank him her own way once they would arrive at the house.

Lucy was sleeping along with Juvia while Levy and Gajeel were speaking outside, just in front of the entrance door, the man about to leave.

 _\- What were you doing outside at this hour?_  
 _\- It ain't your business._  
 _\- Humph. You seems to like hiding things._  
She felt bad and look at the ground. He answered back with a little blush.  
 _\- I was watching ya._  
 _\- Wha- Then why...?_  
 _\- I got interrupted a couple of minutes by some jerk. And that's when you had to get in trouble, shrimp!_  
She looked at him with a shy smile.  
 _\- Thank you anyway... thank you so much._  
 _\- It's nothin'. Gonna head home now. Sleep tight, shrimp._  
 _\- Wait!_

She grabbed his shirt and when he turned his head, she took it in her hand.  
 _\- Come closer._  
He didn't have the willpower to protest and simply bended his whole body, his head now at her height.  
 _\- Whaddaya want, pocket woman?_  
She whispered a "thank you" in his ear before giving him a gentle, thankful kiss on the cheek. He became instantly red and stood up again, turning his head away to hide it. Why was he so shy because of such a little mark of affection? Oh right.

It was _his_ shrimp who did it. _His_ Levy. And whatever she will say, whatever the insults she'll yell at him, whatever she will do, he promised himself to forever and always protect her. When did his mind changed? Who cares. She became, like that, with no reasons, someone precious to him. Even if he will never admit it to her, his interest in her went from a date or a one night to something more. Something he saw as a bright future. But what if she didn't like him that way?

Loving for the first time was... ugh. Problematic.

* * *

The morning after the event, Lucy could not remember anything that happened and her friends decided to not tell her anything, keeping that secret between them. Sometimes it was better that way.

Juvia left pretty soon, having a couple of things to do. Levy stayed with her friend until the afternoon, when she departed too.

Once the petite bookworm was outside, she couldn't help but fear. Fear to live the same thing again. Already nervous by nature, she was terrified to walk outside alone. Pulling out her cellphone from her pocket, she dialed a number she never thought she would call.

One ring... two rings...  
She was nervous. Ugh, was it really that good of an idea?  
Three rings...  
What if he find her annoying?  
Four rings...  
She almost hung up.

- _Hello?_  
But he answered.  
 _\- G- Gajeel?!_  
 _\- Well, yeah, that's my name a'right. Watcha want?_  
 _\- No I mean... you picked up?_  
 _\- That's what normal people do when their phone is ringing, shorty. Anything more to say than evidences?_  
Oh Mavis, why was she so cute? Was she doing it on purpose?  
She blushed. She probably sounded ridiculous and he was inevitably laughing from her stupidity.  
 _\- Yeah, um... I'm afraid to come back home alone... can you come pick me up?_  
Did he hear her clearly?  
 _\- Gihihi, I knew you couldn't live without me! Stay there where you are, I'm comin' right away shrimp._  
 _\- It's not like that! It's just..._  
 _\- 's okay, shorty. You at Lucy's house?_  
 _\- Yeah._  
 _\- Be right back._  
He hung up. She smiled, reassured to know she will not be alone. But at the same time... she still was wondering what's that "Phantom Lord" deal. Juvia did say he did bad things -but that he changed- so maybe it has something to do with it.

 _\- Phantom Lord... like ghost rider. Hihi._  
She laughed to herself, picturing Gajeel with a skeleton like suit and a motorcycle in fire. She's so weird...

Speaking of which, a couple of minutes later appeared a huge, badass moto with someone long haired on it. Those hairs could only belong to one person.

- _Gajeel!_  
She jumped in his arms without really realizing it until he put off his helmet and smirked. She rapidly put out a distance between them and blushed, her face crimson red.  
 _\- Gihihi, never thought ya could love me that much, shorty._  
 _\- I- I don't love you!_  
Of course she did. But who was she to confess?  
 _\- Pft. Anyway. Where do you live?_  
She indicated her address to him as he took another motor helmet from his back case, giving it to her. It was so huge! Why does everything about him have to be so... imposing?!  
 _\- You ok? Seems like your shrimp head can't fit in, gihihihi._  
 _\- Oh just shut up,_ she answered, a little smirk on her face.

She was his shrimp head, after all.

Once arrived at destination, Gajeel was about to head back home when a shy, little voice almost whispered behind his back.  
 _\- Um... I- I wanted to ask you... um..._  
Why was she so red? Why was she blushing? It's not like she enjoyed her ride a lot or anything. Not like seeing him in that leather suit made her head hurt from all the fantasies she was imagining. Not like... not like she love him, right?  
 _\- Whatcha red about? Lost ya tongue?_  
 _\- Doyouwannastayfordiner?_  
He blinked his eyes a couple of times and smirk. He clearly understood.  
 _\- What? I ain't hearing ya shorty._  
 _\- Do you..., she sighed. Do you wanna stay for dinner? You know, like a thank you gift for yesterday?_  
She also wanted to hear more about that Phantom Lord thing.  
 _\- ... A'ight then._  
The man got off of his motorcycle and followed the little woman who opened the door of her apartment. It was a little messy but not that bad. At least in the living room.  
 _\- Make yourself at home._  
 _\- Gihihi, it's so small. Just like ya._  
 _\- ... what do you wanna eat?_  
 _\- I dunno, what ya having?_  
 _\- Um..._  
She looked at the floor, ashamed.  
 _\- I... I don't cook, so um... sorry that was stupid of me to even call you in the first place, um..._  
Gajeel looked at her with a puzzled look before patting her hairs.  
 _\- Hey that's a'ight. Just ask if ya want me to cook, shrimp._  
 _\- No! You are the guest! You can't cook!_  
 _\- Then help me._  
 _\- Alright... but if anything burn, I warned you!_  
He started laughing with a hint of this"gihihi" of his and opened the fridge door, searching for any ingredient he could use. Levy was scouting the pantry. They finally found the basics to do a spinach's and cheese omelette, much to Gajeel surprised.  
 _\- I already tried making food but... that's just not for me._  
Starting with the vegetables, the tall man was cutting the spinaches while his small helper gratted the cheese. Sometimes giving little looks in direction of her guest, Levy couldn't help but have a peaceful smile on her face. He looked so funny with all his piercings and big arms and long black hairs cutting vegetables. He was definitely way sweeter than what he seemed and surely knew how to cook. The bluenette giggled and stopped her action, looking at her friend.  
 _\- This is really sweet of you to come and help me!_  
 _\- Bah. Someone has to take care of ya._  
 _\- I can take care of myself!_  
 _\- By eating heatable, disgusting meal?_  
She looked on the other side, embarrassed by her condition with a light shade of pink tinting her cheeks. The sharp, red-eyed man looked at her a couple of seconds, admiring the blush on her little, perfect face before coming back to his spinaches.

He looks so perfect when being serious like that, the clumsy maiden said to herself. Why doesn't my head realize how perfect he is? Why does- ouch!

Levy was so lost in her thoughts, she cut a part of her finger on the cheese scrapper. She didn't really realize it, however, until Gajeel take her injury under water.  
 _\- Ya sure is a air head, shrimp. Damn, not even able to cut cheese without cutting yourself instead!_  
 _\- Yeah, I'm sorry... but I'm OK! See?,_ she show her less bleedy finger. _Everything's alright!_  
He "psch'd" and said something under his breath that, he hope, wasn't hear by the bookworm.  
 _\- Don't ya scare me like that, shrimp..._  
 _\- You said something?_  
 _\- Nah. Come on, I'm hungry!_  
And so they continued like nothing happened. The clumsy little woman was surprise to see Gajeel look in her direction way more than before. Maybe he was worried? She giggled. Juvia really was right; in the end, he is just a really cute, big and fluffy teddy bear.

* * *

 _\- Wow! That's delicious! I cannot believe we did this!_  
The man just smirked, finishing his last bite. Levy wanted to ask something... but was it alright? She didn't really know him, maybe it was something he wanted to keep secret? Maybe he just wanted to forget it? But her brain wanted to know more!  
 _\- Gajeel... I wanted to ask something about..._  
 _\- Phantom Lord?_  
 _\- Uh?_  
How did he...?!  
 _\- Never mind those jerks. 's nothing important. That's a past I wanna forget, a'ight? I came here to have a fresh start, not to worry with a past I don't care anymore._  
 _-... okay..._  
He smiled. She was, for some reason, still not reassured. But for now it will do. His smile was tearing her apart, melting her little woman heart and making her want so much more than just cook with him.  
 _\- Thank you again for helping me. I guess you gotta go?_  
 _\- Well, 's kinds late. Not that I care, but ya probably want me to get out._  
 _\- I... Um..._  
Her heart was screaming "STAY HERE" but her reason was telling, pleading her not to succumb to that smile, that attitude, this perfect face.

He clearly saw she was unsure and wanted to relax the atmosphere, so he proposed to help her.  
 _\- Want to do the dishes with me? 's gonna be faster._  
Levy, touched by that offer, made a big smile he couldn't stop admiring and headed to the sink with their dishes. Every bit of her was like a precious treasure he had to admire and protect. She may not have the biggest of breast, but that was the last care in the world for Gajeel; she was beautiful, smart, sexy and everything in between. She was, at least to him, perfect.

Heading to the sink too, both of them started washing. And because that activity, even with someone, was probably the most annoying in the world, Gajeel decided to have a little... fun. She was not smiling enough; he had to do something about it. Subtly, he took a bit of water in his hand and threw it at the bluenette, who was surprised by the sudden interumption.  
 _\- Gihihi! A shrimp belong in the water!_  
She puffed her cheeks with an angry look and, without him expecting it, threw water at Gajeel.  
 _\- Haha! Now you're wet too, vile beast!_  
He smirked and now, it was war. They finally stopped their fight when the whole kitchen and them were socking wet. Both looking at each others, they started laughing. A lot. But they didn't mind because after all, they both were happy and that's all that counted.

She was in the entrance door with a pajama and him on his moto, back in his leather suit. The night was calm and the air fresh. The only visible light was at the entrance and Gajeel's face was totally hidden, as opposed to Levy's. She knew he was smiling, however.  
 _\- I had a really fun time today. Thank you very much!_  
 _\- Bah, no big deal. So we seeing each other monday at work?_  
 _\- Yes! Of course. But wait... stay a little longer... please. It's boring being alone._  
 _\- Gihi! Always knew ya couldn't live without me!_  
 _\- That's not it! I... I just don't have many friends, so..._  
 _\- I'm ya friend?! I'm friend with a shrimp?! Gihihi!_  
She smiled gently at him and, even if she couldn't see it, his smile was making her happy.  
 _\- Well at least I'm the prettiest of shrimps!_  
He stopped laughing and looked at her behind his helmet.  
 _\- Yeah... ya ain't half bad, shorty._  
And so he departed with a loud motor sound, becoming smaller and smaller in the starry sky. Looking at the stars, Levy knew she probably made the right decision by trusting him. Meh. Love wasn't that bad, sometimes...

On his motorcycle, Gajeel was looking at the sky. Was Levy watching it too? If only he could... never would he have a problem doing the cooking for her. She was like... the angel of books. Gihi. Love was just weird.  
 _\- Maybe it ain't so bad. Watcha think, Levy?_

* * *

 _So much, so young, I've faced on my own_  
 _Walls I built up became my home_

* * *

 _Tada! I really loved this chapter but the action is only starting! I have a lot of surprise for you, trust me ;)  
_ _Oh and that moment when she say "Like ghost rider" is because everytime  
_ _I hear Phantom Lord, I think for some random and obscure reasons of  
_ _the anti-hero Ghost Rider, haha._


	5. Surprises after surprises

_Hey guys! Sorry for the one day late chapter x3 this one is a shorty but just so you  
have a bigger one monday! I hope you'll like it, this on is kind of graphicish?  
I'll let you discover it by yourself! =D Hope you enjoy~ the song is Started right by Hot Chip_

 **Fairy tail doesn't belong to me!**

* * *

 ** _I forget myself, forget my limitations  
_** ** _Be with me, be my conversation_**

* * *

One month. One month has passed. And boy does that month went by fast. Levy never felt that kind of happiness at work. Sure people were sweet and everyone was acting like a family.

But Gajeel.

He was like the one person she needed to have her world shaken up. Her sunshine in a way. Fate brought them together for a reason; she knew it. During the course of the month, they became closer friends. Both not having a huge social life, they enjoyed their company a lot. Sometimes it was Levy who was coming to his house, reading on the sofa while he was playing guitar. However, as much as she hated to admit it to him, she found him really talented. Even his cat Lily seemed to acknowledge her like a part of their little family.

Sometimes Gajeel came to her house and they made food together, much to the bookworm appreciation. She was learning while having fun. Even Lucy and her never did such friendly things! It sure was special. Her crush on him deepened more and more as the day passed, even if he was still teasing and calling her names. His crush on her, well, bloomed more than he wanted to admit. She seemed cuter and cuter the more time passes and it was hard sometimes to retain his primal male instinct. But he respected her and furthermore didn't want to afraid her or ruin everything they built together. She was his precious shrimp after all.

On the work side, the magazine doubled in popularity with the implantation of the two new models; Lucy became friend quickly with the pink haired boy and Juvia... had a hard time with Gray. He just didn't seems to notice her; even though she was giving him sweet little attentions. Lucy said once that maybe he was gay, to which Juvia strongly disagree. Still it was weird how he seemed to not care at all. In Levy's opinion, Juvia is beautiful and pretty, but oh well. He's maybe just not "the one".

Today was monday and a pretty... peculiar individual introduced himself. It was 9:30 am when the front door opened, much to Levy surprise; there never was any appointment before 10. Looking at the newly entered guest, the bluenette felt a light blush on her cheeks. He sure looked really bad ass and seductive with those bright, shiny orange hairs. The man approached the reception desk and grabbed the little woman chins, who made disaproving eyes, not happy with how he seemed to take her like an object.

 _\- You sure look pretty. It's no wonder, if you are the first person people sees when entering here, why that magazine work so well._  
Not flattered at all -she knew those types, the kind that Lucy adore - knowing it was probably only to tease her, Levy tossed his hand and looked at him with angry eyes.  
 _\- No need for flattery here, Mister...?_  
 _\- The one, the great, the only... Loke!_  
A silence followed. Who?  
 _\- Yeah, um... Mr. Loke. What brings you here? You seemingly don't have any appointment._  
Lucy came from her office with some papers. She seemed nervous, not noticing the ginger man right beside her.  
 _\- Levy, Erza asked that you fill those papers. She said it was for a new permanent model._  
As she was going back to work, the said Loke took her by the wrist and made her do a turn on herself, like some kind of dance, before catching her again in his arms, their face dangerously close.  
 _\- You look lovely, milady... may I have the privilege to know your name?_  
 _\- Um... I'm sorry, what?_  
 _\- No need to act shy with me, my angel..._  
 _\- But I'm not..._  
A voice suddenly appeared from behind them.  
 _\- Hey Loke, still picking on innocent girls? You never change do you? Still a big pervert._  
 _\- Oh, Gray! Finally, you show up! And don't you call me a pervert when your shirt is missing yet again!_  
Loke let Lucy go and take Gray in a friendly embrace. So they know each others. Why do hot people hang with other hot people? Wait. Something clicked in Levy's head.

 _\- Are you, by any chance, the new permanent model, Mister?_  
He turned back to Levy who put a repulsive hand in front of his face who was way too close for her taste.  
 _\- You sure are smart, little blue haired maiden! But no, that's not it._  
Couldn't they stop focusing on her height for, like, a second?  
 _\- Right... So, should I call Erza?_  
Gray looked at Levy and Lucy and a bit longer on the latter.  
 _\- It would be appreciated._  
His looks was so piercing and intense... it's like the blonde was hypnotized. He finally smiled and Lucy went back to her office in a hurry, letting Levy handling alone the two boys. In hope they don't fight each others too. She pick up the phone and dial that number she knew by heart.  
 _\- ... Good morning Erza. I have a visitor here for you._  
 _\- Good. You can bring him to me._  
 _\- Alright,_ she hung up. _Gray? Can you take Loke to Erza's office please?_  
 _\- No problems._

And so she was alone again. But not for long because at this hour...  
 _\- Oi, shrimp!_  
She looked at her coworker behind her glasses. Every days, close to 10am, Gajeel came to talk for a couple of minutes before heading back to work.  
 _\- Good morning, Gajeel. How are you?_  
 _\- Meh. Who was that guy? The ginger?_  
 _\- Oh. Jealous?_  
 _\- Just tell me._  
 _\- I don't know, he didn't want to say anything. You better get used to him though, I have a feeling we will see him more often than we want._  
 _\- Mh. I don't like him. First had to deal with that flame brain, now a stupid playboy..._  
Levy laughed while typing on her computer, filling the papers she received at the same time.  
 _\- He is Gray's friend. He is probably not that bad!_  
 _\- He touched ya without your consent and that alone make me despise him._  
 _\- You are adorable, but that's OK. Don't worry!_  
He groaned, visibly not satisfied by her answer, but took his mop, ready to go back to work.  
 _\- Oi shorty, still gonna take you home tonight?_  
 _\- Yep!_  
She almost see him smiled before disappearing. Smiling herself, she felt a strange feeling in her stomach. A one she never had before. Weird.

After a good hour, Loke came back alone from Erza's office and, out of curiosity, Levy asked what it was for.  
 _\- So, Mr. Loke, how was your appointment?_  
 _\- Pretty good, little damsel._  
 _\- Are you a new model here?_  
 _\- Me? Of course not! From now on, your pretty face and mine will sadly be rivals. Have a good day!_  
She didn't have time to answer. Rivals? What does he means? Just as she has a puzzled look on her face, her boss came over her.  
 _\- Erza!_  
 _\- Mh? Oh, good morning Levy._  
 _\- Who was that man? Loke?_  
She cringed her teeth.  
 _\- He asked to buy Fairy Tail; to which of course I disagree. But in return... his magazine will be right beside ours._  
 _\- Ugh. That mean competition._  
Her boss's eyes seemed to glimmer with fire, energy filling her body. Levy looked at her with a hint of fear.  
 _\- But Fairy Tail can handle the competition more than anyone!_  
 _\- Y- yes... and what's their name?_  
 _\- The Astrologist. Pft. What a dumb name._  
 _\- Well it sure is... special._

Sweat dropping to the announcement, she wondered who, then, was the new permanent model if it was not Loke. Their name sure looked alike, but... looking at the paper, Levy saw the picture of a young man with white hairs (why do they all have weird colors like that?) and sharp, serious eyes. For some reasons he remembered her of Gray. His name, however, was Lyon Vastia. He had an appointment tomorrow at 11. He sure looked promising.

 _\- Mh? What is this?  
_  
The bluenette put her glasses and read a little note written in red ink at the bottom. "Do not speak to Gray about this" was the only thing written. Mh. So maybe she was right to find them similar. Bah. She will know soon enough. For now, it was lunch time!

* * *

The day came to an end and, soon enough, Levy was waiting for Gajeel right at the entrance of the locker room.

 _\- So tomorrow there is that new model that's coming. Erza didn't want to speak to Gray about him. I wonder why..._  
 _\- Pft. He probably stole his girl back in high school, gihihi! This guys is such a weirdo._  
The bookworm laughed. Once her friend came outside of the room, they looked at each others intensely in the eyes. For no reasons. Like their heads were communicating.

What does he thinks about right now? Does he read my mind? Does he... want the same thing? Why, today of all day, would they stop here in the middle of the hallway right in front of the locker room? Without her brain consent, Levy suddenly burst out something she should have kept inside.  
 _\- I wanna do something crazy. Right now. I don't know why... oh Mavis what did I say?! I'm sorry, let's just head home._  
He looked at her with surprised eyes.  
 _\- Woah shrimp, what's the fuss about?_  
 _\- I- it's nothing! Absolutely nothing! For real, let's go home._

She probably has the perviest mind of them two. She couldn't help it! The two of them, alone... no. Better forget it and run. Fast.

But Gajeel grabbed her by the wrist as she was starting to run, blocking any moves from her part. She turned her head, face crimson red.  
 _\- Ya know if I did somethin' ya just gotta say it uh?_  
 _\- No- It's not. It's not that you did something bad! It's just... an overwhelming emotion I retained for a month now! I have this stomachache since this morning... Ah! I don't know what's up with me!_  
She was almost screaming at herself, but the man simply looked at her with a smirk, even though he didn't understand what's happening. She looked cute like that. But that didn't help the fact that she was acting... weird.

 _\- Oi, shorty._  
She grabbed his shirt furiously and smacked her lips on his, letting a really, really surprised Gajeel eyes wide opened. Of course he went along with it, and for a shrimp she kissed pretty good. When she finally took time to breath, Levy looked at her friend in the eyes, all the more serious.  
 _\- Make love to me._  
 _\- W- WHAT THE FUCK?!_  
He went crimson red and back off a little bit. She was not his usual shrimp. She followed him and took his face in her hands. Her eyes. Her big, shiny, cloudy eyes were looking in his, almost begging him.  
 _\- ... please?_  
She kissed him once again but softer this time. It's almost felt like an angel kissed him. She was so... so perfect! Holy shit, he may had moral but she was literally begging for it! Should they... Gajeel looked in her eyes, checking if she was not drugged or something. Surprisingly... not. Her pupils were like usual, nothing seemed wrong. And yet...  
 _\- Levy, are you sure?_  
Never was he more serious in his life.  
 _\- Yes! Right here and right now! Please!_  
 _\- A'ight. Gonna go smooth on ya, shrimp._

They kissed passionately again, Gajeel lifting the blue haired maiden in his arm, hiding themselves in the locker room. Door locked, Levy didn't wait a second to unbutton her friend's (if you could still say that) shirt and put gentle kisses all over his muscle chest. Playing along, the pierced man started unbuttoning her shirt too, grabbing her tiny yet soft and bouncy chest. She blushed before looking at him in the eyes again.  
 _\- I... I love you..._  
He rushed to her neck, kissing, licking, biting like he never did, before heading to her ear, whispering his answer.  
 _\- Oh... if you only knew... how much I do._

Was there people out there hearing them? They couldn't care less. It was like they were alone. Alone and happy and...

In love.

* * *

 ** _And when it started_**  
 ** _It started in time_**  
 ** _It started right_**  
 ** _Still on my mind_**

* * *

 _Oh oh oh but what's gonna happens next? I wonder...  
Anyway. It sure look suspicious isn't it? It's not rape, however, mind you!  
But you shall see soon enough. Buh-bye! ;3_


	6. I'm sorry

_Hey guys! An update a bit more late than usual but hey, here's your chapter!  
So, ready to uncover the truth even if sometimes it hurts?  
Don't worry, it's not a reaaally sad chapter. Enough to make you feel something ;)  
The song is Hard to say sorry by Westlife :)_

 **Fairy Tail is the work of Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 _And after all that's been said and done,_  
 _You're just a part of me I can't let go_

* * *

When Levy woke up, it was not in her bedroom. Rubbing her eyes, the blue haired woman looked around her; looks like somewhere she knows. Suddenly realizing she was in a bed, she touched herself to see if she was all dress. Good. At least she hasn't been rape or something. Keeping her calm for a change, Levy stood up from the bed, stretched and looked around once more. There was pictures on a mirror, most of them being Gajeel with his cat and an old lady. In the month she knew him, the bookworm never had the permission to enter this side of the apartment, so it was the first time she actually looked at that other side of him. Exiting the bedroom with a smile, the little woman could smell a really good scent coming from the kitchen. Coffee!

 _\- Finally wake up, shrimp? Gihihi, what a bed head!_  
Levy touched her hairs and knew that they were an absolute mess in the morning. Grummling, Gajeel smirked and gave her a coffee. She had so much questions and yet, didn't seems stress at all.  
 _\- Say, Gajeel... what am I doing here?_  
 _\- You blacked out yesterday. A little bit before heading home._

He couldn't bring himself to say what they did the evening before. No need to say anything if she don't remember, right? It may just hurt or afraid her, which he didn't want.

 _\- Oh... it's true that I felt kind of weird yesterday... thank you!_  
Gajeel's eyes were serious but he still looked at her with a little smile. She was looking literally like a sunshine in the morning!  
 _\- No problems. We should head to work now, dontcha think?_  
 _\- Oh! Of course! It's only Tuesday. Do you have..._  
 _\- Got ya clothes right here, shorty._  
He absolutely hated lying to her, but for now, it was for the better. They would have plenty of time to talk about this on a later time. But for now, work was more important.

Ugh. It felt so wrong inside of him. She did seems weird, but her eyes never seemed that sincere. In hope nobody heard them. Not like they did much anyway. As she was about to get undress, Levy felt asleep. Poof, like that. So he was stuck to bring her back home, his hopes vanished. He knew she was not her usual self. She normally would have slap him if he came half as close as they were, so for her to beg for this? Nah. It was _his_ shrimp after all.

* * *

That morning at the reception desk was pretty weird for the little blue haired woman. First people were looking at her with a shy smile, and now Lucy was acting weird. The new model probably was the only one who looked at her normally. What happened? Did she do something? Did something happened?  
 _\- Hey, Lucy. Why does everybody's looking weird at me?_  
 _\- Uh? I don't see what you're talking about..._

Not amused at all, Levy looked at her best friend just before a blue storm make his entrance on the office floor.

\- Juvia lost something! It's really really important!  
 _\- Mh? What is it?_  
 _\- N- nothing! Juvia is just passing by!_  
The two girls looked at her run in every corners of the floor, searching for her precious lost object. What could be that important? It didn't take long before another storm comes right off after the poor Levy, who was still wondering what happened yesterday.  
 _\- WHY THE FUCK IS THAT NUT HEAD HERE?!_  
Eyes wide opened, the bluenette didn't know what to answer.  
 _\- Um... I'm sorry, Gray, but could you please...?_  
He suddenly calmed down and sighed.  
 _\- Sorry. Hi, by the way. Did you know about Lyon, Levy?_  
 _\- Oh! I know it since yesterday. Why? Having a problem?_  
 _\- Humph. He piss me off so much._

Seemed like he was more speaking more to himself than to them. Lucy, who silently assisted everything, finally said something.

 _\- Um, Gray, I would be more cautious if I was you..._  
 _\- Uh? Why?_  
Both the ladies looked in the way of Juvia who was coming back, full speed. Gray slowly turned his head when all of a sudden, a loud "BAM" was heard.  
 _\- Oh! A- are you OK?! Juvia is sorry!_  
Levy observed from the other side of her desk, assisting at the ungracious and probably painful fall of Lucy on top of the black haired model. They didn't move for a good ten second before realizing how compromising was their position. Juvia of course was worried, but the bookworm could see a hint of jealousy in her eyes. She probably wanted to be the one on top...

Both Gray and Lucy had their face covered in red, excepted the first laughed about it, followed by Lucy. Didn't seems like he was hurt. No wonder why with those abs. Juvia, however... seemed ironically the most hurt out of them three. Love can be so problematic!  
 _\- I'm alright,_ Gray said, trying to look cool. _Gotta go now. See ya!_  
 _\- Yeah, see you soon!_  
As the blonde was turning back, she met with an angry blue haired woman. And it was not Levy.  
 _\- Woah! Juvia! What is that look?! You bumped into me!_  
 _\- Juvia- Juvia- grr! From now on, you and Juvia are rivals! Love rivals, even!_  
 _\- Uh? But- Juvia! Come on, we're friends!_  
Levy, who was now a spectator, looked at her two friends with a worried look. So much for a simple fall. Believing however that she was better out of this, the blue haired secretary put back her glasses and started working again, just to be interrupted (nothing new) by a new person she deduced was Lyon. He appeared at the elevator just when Juvia wanted to take it and it was his turn to stop in front of her, in pure and total admiration. Lucy and Levy glared at each others before looking back at their friend.

 _\- You... You look so beautiful! What is your name? I must know!_  
 _\- Juvia... Juvia's heart belong to Gray only! Who are you?!_  
He took her hand and gave a little, gentlemanly kiss on it. She sure blushed a lot, but not a sound was heard.  
 _\- Juvia? What a wonderful name! You can call me Lyon. But, pardon me, did you just say "Gray"? Like in Gray Fullbuster?_  
She nodded her head, not knowing if she had to be mad, happy, polite or fluttered.  
 _\- That son of a... always on my way. I shall go for now, but you shall hear more about me soon, Juvia. If not, I would be glad to hear about you. Have a good day!_

He dropped a paper on Levy's desk with a serious face. A total change from his previous state. Why do everyone have to be so strange?  
 _\- Erza asked me to give you this._  
Lyon taking finally the door and Juvia giving a murderous look to Lucy (she had shivers thinking back about it) before goig back to work, the two left were the blonde and Levy.  
 _\- Lucy... don't fear Juvia. She is your friend. Surely she will understand..._  
 _\- No._  
The blonde turned her back to her friend, facing a wall.  
 _\- I... Gray is Juvia's crush and I will do everything in my power to make her happy. They belong together!_  
 _\- ... what about you, Luce? Don't you wanna be happy too?_  
 _\- I'll be if Juvia is. That's how it work, doesn't it? Frienship..._  
 _-... take care of you, Luce. I don't want to see you cry, you know?_  
 _\- I know._

Levy could tell her best friend was on the verge of tears just by hearing her voice crack. Seeing Lucy rushing back to her office, trying to hold her sadness made the bluenette almost cry. What could she do? Love is not something you can manipulate like a game of chess. It's something so abstract; no gift can buy it and fate is the only rule in this never ending, cruel game.

With only half an hour left of work, Levy decided to rest her head on her desk a bit, almost falling asleep.

She still didn't know why people were looking weird at her though.

* * *

Lunch break was almost over when the bookworm, reading a book by a tree, heard two coworkers speak not-so-subtly near her.  
 _\- Yeah and I heard they made out in the locker room!_  
 _\- Oh my, that is so gross. Nothing less from a janitor and a secretary, right?_

When they started laughing, Levy was red. Red of shame or sadness or embarrassment, she couldn't put her finger on it, but she sure was not happy. Standing up firmly and making her way toward Gajeel angrily, she gave a murderous, evil glare toward her two coworkers. How can they dare say this?!

 _\- GAJEEL._  
He was sitting at a wood table, alone, finishing his sandwich. Surprised, he looked at her with wide opened eyes, not used to see her really angry. He hoped she didn't hear anything stupid...  
 _\- WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!_  
 _\- Wha-_  
 _\- Yesterday! You made out with me in a LOCKER ROOM?!_  
 _\- Hey, shrimp, listen up: it's not whatcha think. Never in my life I would dare touch ya without your authorization! Who do you take me for?!_  
 _\- For an ex criminal!_  
He stayed silence. So she understood. Cursing under his breath, Gajeel tried to sound convincing, but his voice was shaking with anger. Anger directed all toward himself. Stupid, he is really just that: a big, stupid brute. Even if he didn't do anything in the end... if it was not for her unconconsciousness, he would have done it... fuck, fuck, fuck those stupid hormones! But it's like the only feeling he could express was anger.  
 _\- Ya don't know me! Stop pretending things ya don't even knows the whole truth about!_  
It was her turn to be silent. Gajeel immediately felt bad. He shouldn't have scream. She had all the rights to be angry.

Sad, lost, angry and all the others negatives emotions possible mixed inside of her, Levy clenched her fists both sides of her, head facing the ground. Tears were flowing on her cheeks.  
 _\- I trusted you! How can I believe you now!? I don't remember anything!_  
There was nothing to say. It's true: how could she believe him? There was no witness, no one who could say the truth besides him. He hated himself so much right now. Seeing her cry; it was the worst form of torture. He tried to comfort her, taking her in his arms, saying "I'm sorry", but nothing happened. He just... froze. Like the big imbecile he is. She started running away and for a second, Gajeel thought he was dying inside.

He really have a gift to fuck things up.

 _"... I'm so, so sorry... Levy..."_  
He whispered to himself before growling after the hour who was telling him to go back to work. He'll have to do something about this later. Damn it all.

* * *

 _\- It's OK Levy, Juvia is sure Gajeel never did something wrong to you!_  
 _\- But... but..._  
For the first time since high school, Levy was crying in the bathroom. She just couldn't bare coming back to work after what happens. What if he tries to talk with her? She will not be able to stay mad at him. She was sure he couldn't do something terrible, but she knew him for a mere month!  
- _I feel so bad! I said... I said I took him for an ex criminal... I... I..._  
 _\- He probably already forgot about it. In fact Gajeel must be worrying dead for you._  
 _\- ... can I have my bottle of water? Please? It's in my lunch bag._  
 _\- Sure._  
The dark blue haired woman took the said bottle and, as she was about to handing it, smelled something she recognized a bit too much. Red with embarrassment and shame, she thought it would be the best solution to break it to her friend, even though that could maybe wipe apart their friendship.  
- _Levy... um... that bottle... she belongs to Gray..._  
 _\- Um... how do you know? I don't care, I'm thirsty!_  
 _\- No, you must not drink this! There is... Juvia put some kind of... thing in the water... for Gray to notice her... but you probably mixed bottle and- oh! Juvia feels so bad!_  
 _\- What did you put in this?! Not drugs?!_  
 _\- No! Juvia went to an herbalist an he gave her a weird concoction that when absorbed, the person who drank it will show his true emotions. It takes a couple of hours to make his effect... and Juvia wanted to know if Gray loved her or not..._  
Levy bursted out of the toilet she was hiding with a big, reassured smile on her face.  
 _\- So it was me who wanted to make out?!_  
 _\- Well, Juvia think you should speak to Gajeel about this. But... you are not mad...?_  
 _\- No! Because that means he never had bad intentions! Thank you Juvia!_  
 _\- Um... you're welcome..._

* * *

Levy ran, ran like she never did. Where was he? Looking trough all the floors -to most people puzzled look- she finally found him beside the locker room, cursing to himself.

 _\- Stupid job, stupid Phantom Lord, stupid me..._  
 _\- GAJEEL!_  
A fast storm of light, blue hairs bumped into Gajeel, who was surprised but didn't move a bit.  
 _\- Shrimp? What the fu... ya alright? Wait, lemme help ya._  
He took her hand and put her on her feet, the little woman now embarrassed by her clumsiness. He didn't even budge! What kind of titan is he?  
- _I'm sorry! Um... look, I'm ready to listen to you. I'm sorry for not trusting you..._  
 _\- Nah it's OK ya were right to be afraid. I mean- it's normal for a shrimp like you to fear someone as big and brute as me._

Levy was looking down, still a bit moved by Juvia's revelation. So... what are the things she could have said? She didn't even know if she likes him. But maybe... maybe that curse potion made her say things she might regrets! Things she is not even consciously sure! Oh no...

 _\- Look. You started by saying you wanted to make love to me, to which I answered no because you were visibly not yourself at that time._  
She was already red. How could she says things like that?! Good thing he don't know she drank a kind of serum of truth before saying this or else her cover would be blown!  
 _\- Then ya literally begged me to do things. So we got in the locker room (for hiding y'know) and just before we did something sexually related, you blacked out._  
 _\- Oh... and I didn't... say anything? Right?_  
 _\- Like what?_  
 _\- Um... never mind. But if we were hiding, why does everyone know...?_  
 _\- Someone thought he was funny and probably heard us. Everyone gossip here... it's annoying._  
 _\- Oh... I'm so glad... that we didn't..._  
 _\- What came over ya anyway?_  
She panicked a bit.  
 _\- I don't know! I felt sick, I guess. Nothing to worry about now, right?_  
He stayed silence. She was hiding something, but he couldn't really blame her for doing so. He was still holding the fact that she said "I love you". She was not herself at that time after all. Better not have too much high hopes.

Now reassured, Levy was about to get back to her desk at the reception when familiar arms took her behind her back, hugging her petit stature gently.

 _\- I'm sorry... for making you cry, Levy..._  
The blue haired woman could feel a light blush on her cheeks. He said her name... again. And it just felt so right her heart skipped a beat. She smiled, happy.  
 _\- It's OK... I'm sorry for saying terrible things... about you being a criminal..._  
- _Nah it's alrigh'. I_ did _horrible things. But... I guess I thought I could... y'know. Get my redemption? Trying again..._  
 _\- I understand, Gajeel... I'm trusting you._

After a big, sentimental hug, the two friends departed from each others, returning to their respective post. Before Levy disappear, however, the tall man call her from the other side of the hallway.

 _\- Oi, shorty. Still taking ya home tonight?_  
She turn her head and look at him, her smile glowing like that of an angel.  
 _\- Yes, of course!_

The inside of his chest felt, for a second, lighter. She brought him everything he ever wanted and way, way more.

* * *

 _It's hard for me to say I'm sorry,_  
 _I just want you to stay..._

* * *

 _Hey! I'll be focusing more on the Lucy/Juvia/Gray/Lyon matter on the next chapter,  
because I got some good ideas and I think our main couple need a little  
break after those moments full of emotions! In hope  
you'll still be there for the next ;) until then, see ya!_


	7. Feeling alive

_Wooooaaah! My longest chapter to date (6313 words)! Can you believe I write all of this  
on my mobile? xD OK so anyway, there's a lot to say about this chapter...  
First, I'm pretty proud because I pulled out a lot of different emotions in a pretty good pace. (I think)  
Second, the moment where Lucy speak about time is almost word by word taken from a conversation  
I had with my boyfriend yesterday when I learned that my friend was moving very, very far and pretty soon.  
It kind of make me realize what is the "time". Anyway, kinda hard to explain.  
I'm sorry if Juvia or Lyon seems a bit out of character, but I think they are way too much describe as comic relief  
in the manga. So I put a bit more seriousness in their character. Hope you'll like it anyway!  
Ugh, that's a lot. Tl; dr: lot of emotions this chapter_

 _Enjoy!_

P.S.: _**Thoughts are like this**_

 **Fairy tail belong to Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

 _And I feel something so right by doing the wrong thing_  
 _And I feel something so wrong by doing the right thing_

* * *

Fall was coming fast and leaves were the firsts to witness it. The landscape looked absolutely stunning, with all the trees changing from green to red, orange or yellow. It was so romantic, with the wind becoming chiller and the temperature changing to almost constant raining. Sky was gray, but it didn't matter too much for Lucy who, for the weekend, was invited over to Levy's house. Come Lucy, it will be fun!, she said to her in the middle of the week, trying to cheer her up the best way she could. Of course the blonde appreciated the attention a lot, and seeing her best friend made her really happy. Really.

But that feeling in her gut... she couldn't shake it. She felt so bad, yet she knew she didn't have to. Juvia was still speaking to her, but as soon as Gray was in the air, it's like she became some kind of... she didn't have a word for it. Even if Lucy reassured her, saying she would never say yes to a proposal and that she would help her the best she could, Juvia was still hostile toward her and it makes her feels almost sick. She wondered if anything mattered anymore at this point. Love was just not for her. Whatever she did to have that bad of a karma, she would appreciate if someone could say it so she could repent her sins and move on.

She was walking slowly, passing by the park right in front of Levy's apartment. The blonde looked around and smile. Her friend sure was lucky to have such a beautiful sight near her. Great trees were covering the side of the main walkway, leaves falling gracefully. It felt so good... oh, why can't everything be so simple as to watch the wind passing trough those colorful, mindless leaves. Not thinking so much would lead to so much less problems. And yet, Lucy didn't want to stop her feelings because of someone else like she always did. Why, oh, why did she have to be so nice and caring for the others when she didn't even have half of the happiness she ever wanted. Her life was a total mess and that, even Levy couldn't change anything about it. She sighed, tears almost at her eyes when her friend opened the door.

 _\- Oh, Lucy, finally! I was waiting for you! What take you this long?!_  
 _\- Oh, haha..._  
She smiled even though it was, and she felt bad, forced.  
 _\- I just really liked the scenery. Have you seen all those leaves?!_  
Her enthusiasm was coming back a bit.  
 _\- Oh, yeah, I know! Come on now, enter! You can let your coat on the floor at the entrance. Dinner's ready!_

Lucy executed herself and sat on a chair in front of the modest dinner table. She then realize what her friend said.  
 _\- What- do you mean you-_  
The blue haired host made a big, contagious smile and putted the meal on the table in front of them.  
 _\- Yeah, since Gajeel came every so often to show me how to cook, I've been improving a lot!_  
The blonde smile. **_Of course, Gajeel. She is lucky to have that special someone. She looks so cute and happy when speaking about him now, I almost feel... no, Lucy, now is not the time to be selfish._**  
 _\- Gajeel and you met a lot lately, uh?,_ she took a bite of the stuffed chicken and it was... surprisingly good. She did make incredible progress!  
 _\- Oh, shut it you! Not that way. We're just good friends..._  
At least for now... she thinks...  
 _\- Well the one thing I know for sure is that it's delicious! Thank you so much, Levy!_

The blue haired shrimp simply smiled back at her and after a pretty enjoyable meal with lot of laughs and memories, the two girls washed the dishes together.

\- _So... on a more serious note_ , Levy started. Lucy knew where she was going and even though she didn't want to annoy her with her problems, the blonde wanted to talk about it to someone badly. _I know you are not feeling really well, Lucy. I wanna know; even if it's pretty obvious. Speak to me. I'll listen to everything you have to say. Even if it takes the entire night, I'll still listen._

Oh, Levy... she was always so sweet and caring... Gajeel better realize how lucky he was to have her.

 _\- I know... and I appreciate it._  
Her already thin smile faded into a more serious, thinking face. Her eyes weren't looking at anything in particular, almost feeling blank compared to their usual hazelnut shade of brown.

 _\- It's just... I'm tired, Levy. Tired of always holding back my emotions for the sake of others. It sound selfish I know and I feel terrible, but I can't... I can't help it!_

She grabbed her friends by the shoulders, trying not to accidentally hurt her with her rush of emotions. She was crying for real, almost screaming. It was her heart that spoke at that moment. A big, loud cry coming right from that heart who endured way too much without saying a word. Everything Lucy was holding since what seemed like forever flew away from her mouth like an uncontrollable flow of emotions.

 _\- I LOVE HIM! I don't know why, I really don't, but it's just... it's like I am drawn by him! BUT JUVIA... JUVIA IS HERE AND I CANNOT DO THAT. I FEEL HORRIBLE! I CANNOT HANDLE... that's too much... emotions... help... help me, Levy..._

Exhausted, Lucy collapsed on the floor, knees touching the ground, her crying face hidden in her hands. The bluenette who haven't speak a word yet bend so she could be at her height. Her voice was so calm, so soothing... like each words was a lullaby.

 _\- You are a beautiful, strong and smart woman. I envy you, Lucy. To me, you are perfect._  
 ** _No, Levy, it's me who envy you... I am a terrible friend..._**  
 _\- And... like I said the other day... I want you to take care of yourself. Do what you want; in the end, it's Gray and only Gray who can decide who he wants. You don't have to feel bad, you know._

Lucy was still sobbing but nodded. Sometimes small words like that could make a big difference. Do what I want...

 _\- Don't ever feels bad for others feeling. If Gray loves you more, then Juvia will have to deal with it, even if it hurts. But it wouldn't be your fault; love is not a game where you can control the other. It just come... naturally._

She was herself thinking about her and Gajeel and how natural it seemed for them be together. They are friends and it would be naive to think they'll never be something more. But for now, it was better for both to stay like this and learn about each others. She was just not ready yet.

 _\- You can't hope to have the love of your life if you think it will only take a day for him to return your feelings! Lucy, love is something you have to build gradually. You have to be patient: if you really love him, then you will wait and see by yourself who he really wants. But if you want my opinion..._

Levy came closer to Lucy, who was looking at her with her eyes all red from crying. She whispered in a really low voice, like someone was listening to them.

 _\- He loves you more._  
The blonde couldn't help but smile.  
 _\- How do you...?_  
 _\- I'm observing way more than you think, Luce. All those looks you give to each others... all those times I hear you laugh together..._  
Lucy was smiling even more by remembering those moments. Even if they were short and brief, their encounter were never boring. He was so... hard to get a grip on. But he also seemed so much more carefree around her. Maybe it's a sign he loves her more than she thinks...

 _\- Feeling better now?_  
 _\- Mmmh... yes._

Little drama aside, Levy guided Lucy to her bed so she could rest while she made a call. The blonde immediately felt asleep and the bookworm couldn't help but find her really cute.

 _\- ... watcha want, shrimp?_  
 _\- Good evening, Gajeel!_  
She sat on her couch, ready to speak for a bit.  
 _\- Thanks for the tips, Lucy adored the chicken!_  
 _\- Eh, of course, I thought of it._  
 _\- Ha. Ha. Very funny mister master chief._  
 _\- So? How she doin'?_  
 _\- She was worst than I thought. I think I calmed her, but she still thinks Juvia will hate her forever._  
 _\- Ya well... never seen Juvia have a grudge against someone before. But knowing she was in Phantom Lord back in the days..._  
 _\- What?! Gajeel, what do you mean?!_  
 _\- Aaaah, fuck. Shoulda shut my mouth._  
Levy was worry. Juvia was...

For what she remembered Gajeel told her, Phantom Lord was a street gang he was part of when he was younger. Why he joined them was still a secret, but at least now she knew this much.

 _\- Ya well... she was a poor girl with no friends and nothin' to hang on. One day I saved her from some punk and we are... kinda friends since then. Phantom Lord was like a family for us, y'know._  
 _\- Yeah... I kind of understand._  
 _\- But when she saw we were doin'... worst things than when she joined us... she quitted. Of course the boss wanted her dead so she couldn't say anything, but let just say I shut him out for good. Ah, that ol' geezer..._  
 _\- Did you k-_  
 _\- Nah, nah nothin' of the sort, shorty. I did some terrible things but never killed someone. Ain't my cup of tea, if ya catch my drift._  
She let a sigh of relief.  
 _\- Mh... I sure hope Juvia will not be too mad..._  
 _\- Gihihihi, afraid, afro shrimp?_

He called her that way sometimes since the day he saw her terrible bed hairs. Levy always laughed a little when he said it, it sounded so funny!

 _\- Stop this! I'm not afraid..._  
 _\- Look, sure she was with a street gang. But that doesn't mean anythin'. If bunny girl explains her everything and that Gray dude decide to choose Lucy, then she will surely understand. She's like a sister for me after all. She wouldn't her a fly._  
 _\- I'm trusting you... you're a pretty good example after all!_  
 _\- Yeah, let's say it like that. Anythin' else?_

Would she be weird if she said "I love you"? They're not a couple after all, but still wanted to say it in a friendly way. After a couple of second, she just couldn't do it. Let's not start another round of drama. **_Enough for tonight._**

 _\- Nope! Good night, Gajeel!_  
 _\- Ya... 'night too, shrimp._  
She could hear his smile from over the phone. Once she made sure she hung up, Levy putted her cellphone on her heart and whispered to herself.

 _\- I love you..._

* * *

The next morning, Lucy had still a bit of red around her eyes and was visibly tired. Levy, usually not too much a morning without her coffee, achieved to force a smile to her best friend. She needed it, after all!

 _\- Good morning, Levy._  
 _\- Good morning to you! How are you?_  
She looked on the side, a glass of water in her hand.  
 _\- I'm OK... I guess. Just a bit tired._  
 _\- Alrighty then! Want some coffee?_  
 _\- Oh, no thank you. You seems awfully happy. Don't force yourself please, I know you don't like morning._  
 _\- Aaaaw, you got me._

Lucy laughed. She knew her way too well. Still a bit happier than yesterday, the blonde couldn't be more thankful to her friend. Looking at the hour, the guest jumped suddenly, causing Levy to jump a bit too.

 _\- Oh no, I totally forgot my appointment!_  
 _\- Appointment? On a weekend?_  
 _\- Yeah, I needed to see Natsu for work! Shit, sorry, I gotta go._  
 _\- Nah that's alright. Take care!_

A blonde tempest rushed to the bedroom, putting her clothes hastily before starting a good run toward her own house. They were supposed to meet in 5 minutes! She's never late to an appointment. Ugh, she hated that.

Little Levy was the only left in her apartment. **_I should be going too, totally forget those books I borrowed._**

She firstly drank her coffee, enjoying it as much as she did all the others time. It was warm... thinking back about yesterday night, Levy was even more curious than before. It's so intriguing! Those stories of street gangs... they were inspiring! Maybe she could write a story someday... but it's so much work. She don't think she would be able to concentrate that much on one piece of work. She preferred to read them! Less time consuming and better than what she could ever write.

She looks around her. It seemed so large for someone as little as her. That's why she liked it when someone was coming over; she was not alone. Not that she hated her alone time, but sometimes it feels a little... lonely. So much space was not necessary for her and was maybe the reason why half her house was compose of books scattered around everywhere. Levy nowadays even enjoyed her days at work more than those at home.

 ** _Maybe I should get a cat. They are so cute!_**

Judging by the state of the house, it seemed like having a cat would only be causing more problems. So much things, he could probably eat a pencil cap and die! No, no, she didn't want that. She shook her head, chasing those ideas and finally dressed up. She liked her everyday clothes way more than her usual work apparel, the latter being a little bit too revealing for her taste, even if it made her looks a bit older. Sigh...

A knitted orange sweater on, a pair of warm leggings and she was off, her books in her hands. Good thing the library wasn't that far away from her house, because her arms were full!

Once she got the books back, she borrowed another one but this time, for someone else. She knew he would love it.

It was the tale of Beauty and the Beast, one of Levy's favorite tale when she was younger. Gajeel will love it for sure! After all, he could maybe identify himself to Beast and understand why she call him that way from times to times. She hoped he was home, however, because she was already in direction of his house. During the day and with people outside, the blue haired bookworm didn't mind walking alone too much anymore, even though she usually kept herself to the minimum, making sure to never take shortcuts. One bad experience was way more than she ever wanted and knowing the last time they escaped their terrible fate by the skin of their ass, better be safe than sorry.

The little woman took out her cellphone, composing that number she knew by heart. She shouldn't call him so frequently. Yet again, it was Gajeel who said not to be afraid to call him anytime and to stop thinking she was annoying, which she found really sweet. He said it was only for "security" purpose but Levy knew he just cared too much for her. And that thought made her smile.

One ring, two rings...  
 _\- Shorty?_  
 _\- Good morning!_  
 _\- God your voice is so annoying in the mornin' ugh..._  
She puffed her cheeks and, even though he couldn't see her, Gajeel was proud of himself. She sighed.  
 _\- Pft. Anyway. Can I pass by your house? Got something for you!_  
 _\- Shorty givin' me gift? Gihihi, ya sure got a liking in me, haven't ya?_  
 _\- N- no! Absolutely not! I don't even know if you're gonna like it, but I'm bringing it anyway._  
 _\- Ya sure... wanna see me shirtless, afro shrimp?_  
Her cheeks turned red. She wouldn't mind, really. But...  
 ** _Compose yourself, Levy. You are a grown up woman and things like that shouldn't embarrass you!_**  
 _\- W- what?! No! Put a shirt on, you pervert!_  
 _\- Gihihi, OK then missy. See ya'._  
 _\- Yeah._

Composure test: fail. But at least she could come at his house, which also meant she could ask him more about his mysterious past! He seems to have so much on his heart he wanna tell but just can't, not having someone he trust enough yet. But Levy was a patient little woman who was ready whenever he would be and even if it took years, she would still be there. Because they are friends...

But nothing more, right?

* * *

 _\- I love Lily so much! Does he have a sister or a brother? I would like to have a cat!_  
Levy was at her usual spot, which meant the sofa sitting in Gajeel's room. His cat on her laps, she was stroking him for a good amount of time now.

 _\- Ya, that I already know, shorty. But no, he doesn't have any. He's like me! A survivor of the street. Anyway, watcha have for me?_  
 _\- Oh! Wait._  
He observe her as she search in her bag the book she borrowed. A little nervous, she finally pull it out and hand it to her tall friend.

 _\- Don't wanna hurt ya feeling shorty, but..._  
 _\- Oh, I knew you wouldn't like it! I'm sorry I'm stupid._  
 _\- Stop saying that! Holy cow you're impossible. I just don't know how to read that much... I didn't have parents y'know, so school wasn't really a priority._  
 _\- Oh. I see. Then I can read it to you if you want!_

He look at her, feigning he is annoyed but inside of him, he is really happy Levy took the time to do this for him. He didn't care much about books, but hey, if it was her who was reading... he liked her voice so much, it couldn't be that bad.

 _\- ... m'kay. But we go to my room. Wanna took a nap._  
 _\- Alright! To the bedroom we go!_  
He loved her constant happiness. She didn't seems so jumpy with others, looking more like a real businesswoman but with him she was... something else. Maybe it was his grumpiness who gave him the impression she was hyper, but he didn't care much as he was now lying in his bed, Levy sitting besides him. She opened the fable and as she started, he could already feel more sleepy. Her voice was so... smooth.

 _\- Once Upon A Time there lived a wealthy merchant and his three daughters..._

* * *

 _\- ... and they lived Happily Ever After..._

As she finished the child story and close her book, Levy saw that Gajeel felt asleep along the way. She didn't notice it until now and, feeling sleepy herself, rubbed her eyes. He seemed so comfy, with that large torso, those strong arms...

She slowly put her head on his upper body, her lids closing progressively before she passed out in a peaceful sleep. In fact, one of the best sleep she ever had.

 _\- Sleep well..._

* * *

Lucy was still walking around outside her house, the scenery dazzling her. Her appointment with Natsu went well and, surprisingly, felt like she was talking to an old friend. He was really sweet, even if a little too hyper sometimes. He had the heart at the right place and she knew it the moment they met.

The blonde was slowly wandering in the park near her house, thinking about everything. She was feeling so miserable to always, always fall in love, one man after another. She didn't do it on purpose. Maybe she just needed attention, with all those years confined and almost ignored by her father. She wanted to live her life to the fullest and for that, she needed to be happy. To have dream. She wanted to travel, discover the world. Fall in love, have children, have a house and a loving husband. Was it too much to ask for her middle 20? Sure, Lucy was still young. But time... time seemed to catch on her. Only recently did she realize that... well, she already did a part of her life. Everything seemed possible when she was 14; she had her whole life, feeling invincible. But now... all of this looked so stupid. She was sure she would find her real love right after high school, because when you're adult, you have an husband. At least in her dreamy, imaginative teenage head. The blonde sighed, whispering to herself.

 _\- Maybe I should just stop..._  
 _\- Stop what?_  
 _\- Well... what the-?!_  
Lucy turned around just to see her crush right behind her. What is he doing around here?! She jumped so high out of surprise, Gray laughed at her reaction.

 _\- Hahaha! Did I scare you?_  
 _\- Of course you scared me! ... but um, what are you doing here?_  
 _\- Oh, my usual jogging. Nothing new, I'm always running here. The landscape is just beautiful at this time of the year._  
 _\- Yeah, I was thinking the same thing!_

They just shared a smile while Gray was jumping on his feet so he could warm up. Lucy had a hint of pink blush on her cheeks who didn't went unseen to her... friend? But he decide not to say anything before stopping his little dance.

 _\- Hey, can I walk with you for a bit?_  
She suddenly became really nervous but hided it with a smile. She was happy. At least a little bit more.

 _\- Yeah, of course._  
When they started walking, Gray showed a worried face, his eyebrow frowning. He didn't know why he wanted to be with her so much, but it seems like it just felt... natural. Like two very old friends. It was so weird. Never did he felt something like this with someone.

 _\- So...,_ he brushed his front hairs with his hand. _What did you have to stop?_  
Her heart started racing fast. Should she say it...? Levy said it was supposed to be natural between them, so maybe confessing her fears was the first step in a good relationship.

\- _Oh...,_ her eyes looked down and the little smile she had disappeared. _I was thinking about time... and love. I never had a good experience with it, each guys I was meeting being a jerk. And I... I'm starting to realize that... we age. And that... I won't live forever and I'm not invincible. Not at all. In fact, I feel more vulnerable now than I've ever been._  
 _\- ... yeah, I see what you mean._

 ** _Do you? Really?_**

 _\- My model job... I'm starting to realize that I, too, will not be able to do it forever. And it's... weird. Old friends moving far away and the last thing you know, you're left alone in this huge ass city. Time is so precious and yet I feel I didn't do anything with it. What a waste, uh?_

She nodded. So she was not the only one. Lucy looked at the trees and their colorful leaves. It seemed magic to be here with the guys she had a crush on, speaking like friends do. Maybe... just maybe, there was still hope. Hope that love exist. Hope that she won't finish alone in, to take Gray's word, this huge ass city.

 _\- Haha, yeah... I feel so confused lately. I don't like it, but I think... I think I'm just not made to be love by someone, haha..._

 ** _Oh no, I didn't say that for real?! Stupid, stupid Lucy!_**

 _\- Nah, don't say that. I'm pretty sure a really hot guy is lurking at you in the dark and you just don't ._  
 _\- Yeah but... I don't want a hot guy! I want one that can take care of me and want more than my body!_  
Lucy immediately regret, again. She should learn to shut her big mouth.

 _\- Ah. Pretty sure there's also one not too far away._  
He smirked at her with that face of his that was just irresistible. She became a bit red, realizing what he just said. Wait. Did he just... Oh my.

 ** _Did he means him? Oh, if only..._**

 _\- I like speaking with you Lucy, but I gotta go. See ya tomorrow!_  
He started running back after putting her hairs in a mess with his hand.

 _\- Yeah, see you!_

She put her hands on her heart. He was beating so fast and the butterflies inside of her were so weird. It felt like a high school love. The first one. And Lucy was happy to know that she could still feel those annoying but weirdly enjoyable stomachaches. She was starting to... to feel alive again. To feel stronger than ever. What doesn't kill you make you stronger is what they say, right? Her time with him... made her feels so perfectly good. It felt so right.

It just seemed so... natural to be with him.  
 _\- Is that what it's supposed to feel like, Levy?_

* * *

Juvia does not like hanging out so much outside. She was really shy and awkward when around people she didn't know. Usually sitting in her house and knitting or cooking was enough to make her happy. Thinking about Gray, and how it would be perfect if they were together. But then, there's Lucy's face who appeared and take away Gray with her. It made Juvia mad, but guilty at the same time. She felt it wasn't right to be jealous of her friend like that. Love is just not something you can control after all, and Juvia knew it. But it was like... a lighting bolt who shot directly at her when she saw him. That, too, she couldn't control it, nor that she could explains. She felt she had to apologize to Lucy who, despise her obvious feelings, was doing everything possible so Gray finally notice her. But nothing to do; it seems like he had eyes only for Lucy. And that made her angry. Because she didn't have what it takes and didn't know how to have it.

Today was the beginning of the fall season and Juvia wanted to walk those beautiful legs of hers outside. Wearing a warm coat and a pair of skinny jeans, the blue haired woman was slowly making her way trough the streets before finally reaching a beautiful and peaceful park. She believed she saw Levy in it the other day. Maybe she lived close? Anyhow, close or not, the scenery was breathtaking. Wind was a bit more frisky but Juvia didn't care much. She loved the cold after all.

After a good hour, the woman came back home and, to her surprise, saw a man waiting in front of her door. Sadly, she knew who it was way too well. His white hairs, sharp eyes, white skin. He looked a lot like Gray, Juvia was always thinking when seeing him.  
But surely not as handsome!

She was slightly annoyed when she saw him holding a bouquet of beautiful, blue flowers. She didn't know much about those, but they sure were pretty. A slight blush on her cheeks, she approached him to enter her house, trying to ignore him. But of course he wouldn't let her slip away like that. He never do.

 _\- Hey, Juvia._  
 _-... Good evening, Lyon. Do you have some business with Juvia?_  
 _\- Yeah well... I thought I should bring you those! They looks beautiful; they remind me of your eyes. I hope you like them._

He hands her the bouquet and a letter along with it. She hesitated a bit before taking them, but finally resigned herself that it would not be very polite to plainly refuse them. She didn't said a word, still too shy to thanks him. Even if she didn't love him, it was a really sweet attention.

 _\- I'm in your way as I can see. I'll be on my way now. See you tomorrow, Juvia!_  
Lyon said as he walked away, one hand in the air in a "goodbye" sign. She answered in a really small voice so he couldn't hear.

 _\- ... yeah. See you tomorrow._

Once she entered her apartment, Juvia put the flower in a pot of water and hid it in her bedroom. No way is she letting that in her entrance. She then looked at the letter on the little table by her kitchen. She stared at it. A lot. But decided to not open it and hide the envelop in the drawer. Maybe she'll read it later. But not now. He know her for less than a week and he just go out his way to give her flowers? He must be crazy.

 _\- But then again... Juvia is doing exactly this with Gray. But that's OK, because Juvia and him are made for each others, not like Lyon! Pft. He surely don't know what real love is anyway._

Denying every others emotions she could feels, Juvia sat in her bed and stared at the wall in front of her. Being alone was not always funny. But she can't help it: people don't like her. And of course, the only person who she cares for completely ignore her. Life was hard. Maybe she is not made to love. Every other girls are way better than her anyway.

 ** _But Lyon..._**

She shake her head. No. Her heart belong to Gray.

 ** _But he love another girl..._**

She put her hands to cover he ears, like to mute her own thoughts. No, no, no. She's gonna be... the one... for sure...

 ** _There's someone out there ready to sweep you off your feet anytime..._**

 _-JUVIA DON'T CARE._

Still denying her own feelings, she started screaming. It's been so long since she did it. It almost felt wrong coming from her mouth. Juvia, who is usually so calm. She could feel the emotions acting like a tsunami inside of her body. It was too much to bear. Too much to bear _alone_.

 _\- WHAT DID JUVIA DO WRONG?!_

When her brain, heart, body and soul were exhausted, she lay in her bed, no longer sitting but her hands still on her ears. The first thing her eyes saw was the flower she just received. For some unknown reason, it calmed her. Their blue tint and elegant shape seems to ease her head full of torments. It feels like someone is hugging her tight, reassuring her clouded, troubled heart.

Her eyelids closed smoothly before her tears bring her along in the kingdom of sleep.

 _\- Thank you..._

* * *

 _\- WHAT?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!_

Was the reaction of the entire building when Erza, doing the first general meeting of the month, announced that their usual office Halloween party wasn't organize by them. Levy was somewhere in the room sitting between Lucy and Gajeel.

 _\- Yeah, um...,_ for the first time ever, Levy saw Erza scratching her head, _sweating_. Like, she was nervous. _Last month I kind of made a bet with the magazine next door._

Everyone face palmed. Of course. She must have lost it, just to top it off.

 _\- ... and I lost. We sold less copy of our magazine than them._ She sighed. _So the party will take place in their building and we have to do an article about it. An article about them! In_ our _magazine! I can't believe it..._

* * *

When the meeting finished, Gajeel was still a bit confused.

 _\- Oi, shrimp. What's the fuss about that Halloween party bullcrap?_  
- _Well... that party is usually a great event here and Fairy Tail magazine always make an article about it. It boost the sells. But it seems like they're gonna have all the attention this year. Oh, Erza..._

He scratch his head. He didn't really care about all that anyway. He was the janitor after all. No time to worry about this. Except when Lucy jumped at Levy's neck. Then Gajeel knew... he was screwed. Because she will give Levy ideas. And if she do...

 _\- Hey, Levy, we could go shop for our costumes this weekend! What do you think?!_  
 _\- Oh! That's such a great idea!_  
She looks at her tall and masculine friend and wondered what he would look like in a costume. She smirked at him and that devilishly cute face of hers almost made him crack. But he had to stand his ground.

 _\- Are you coming shopping with us, Gajeel?_  
 _\- Nah... ain't my thing. Everyone's not as small as you, y'know._  
 _\- I don't see the point...?_  
 _\- Ya have the height of a kid, so of course ya wanna costume yerself gihihi._  
 _\- Oh stop it you! Stupid Gajeel!_

She punched him on the arm, knowing he wasn't feeling anything. He smirked, making Levy even more impatient.

 _\- Watcha want? A shrimp costume would be perfect, hahaha!_  
 _\- Oh, you would looks sooo cute!,_ added Lucy.

He started laughing his lung out and Lucy couldn't help but laugh along. The little woman, between the two of them, wasn't amuse at all.

 _\- You're impossible! Both of you! Grrrr!_

She balanced her arms in the air and went back to her desk, her angry attitude making her look more cute than anything. Lucy and Gajeel looked at each others, a hint of complicity in their eyes before returning to their respective post.

* * *

Juvia was behind them all along but didn't make a word, still moved by yesterday's breakdown. What is she gonna do? Her heart, her mind, nothing seemed to understand each others. She was a big mess. And that's when the man with white hairs came along at her side.

 _\- Good morning, Juvia._  
 _-... Good morning, too._

She didn't have her usual shiny eyes. They were fade and on the verge of tears. Her head was looking at the ground. She felt a bit bad for the poor boy to fall for her. Juvia had nothing for her. She was weird, annoying, shy, creepy...

 _\- Did you love the flowers? Sorry if it seemed a bit too much._  
She blushed as she remembered the bouquet she stared at for so long. Must. Not. Say. Anything.

 _\- They are... really pretty._ She looked on the side.

He himself had some pink on his cheeks. She complimented something he gave her!

 _\- It's OK... Juvia is just... not use to receive things._  
 _\- That's alright. I can bring you whatever you want!_

 ** _Bring me Gray's love._**

But she couldn't say that.

 _\- Thank you but... no thank you. Juvia have everything she needs._  
She looks at him and could saw the deception in his eyes. He stayed positive though, ever so smiling at her.

 _\- Alright then. I won't bug you more than that. See you later!_  
 _\- Yeah..._

He went back to whatever he had to do. Juvia, once at her desk, felt like her head was out of the water suddenly. She took a deep breath and looked in her drawer. She had brought the letter with her, just in case. She didn't want to read it yet. Returning to her work, she soon received a text from Lucy.

 _Hey, wanna come with me and Levy buy halloween costume this weekend?_  
The blue haired woman smiles. Even if she declared war against her, even if she probably made Lucy's life impossible, she was still asking her to go with them. She... she had real friends. Even if in her opinion she didn't deserve them.

 _Yeah, of course. It's gonna be fun!_

And that was maybe one of the only things keeping her sane.

* * *

 _Every thing that kills me makes me feel alive._

* * *

 _Phew! Finish! The song is "Counting Stars" by One Republic. I hope you liked it,  
the next chapter is gonna be a lot goofier a more humoristic. Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit... down?  
But hey, we need chapters like that to appreciate the more silly ones, right? ;) Have yourself  
a good day and don't forget: You're awesome!_


	8. Someone special

_Hi guys! I would like to say a big thank you to the persons who reviewed my chapters  
I'm so happy you love it! So by now you must wonder why "the scent of books". In fact,  
this story was supposed to be a one shot. But look at me 7 chapters later, still writing. Eh.  
Anyway. A bit more silly this time and the Halloween party (which is gonna be WAY more goofier)  
is next chapter so prepare yourself ;) The song I chose, by the way, is The only exception by Paramore. Enjoy!_

 **Fairy tail belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 _And that was the day that I promised_  
 _I'd never sing of love_  
 _If it does not exist_

* * *

It was only the second weekend of october, but the mall was full of pretty halloween decorations already. Paper pumpkins hanging from the ceiling, black and orange banners, fake spiders around the doors. There was a subtle scent of cinnamon in the air and the day was surprisingly sunny. Perfect day for the girls who are just about to shop for their costume. It was such a great holiday! Levy even thought it was funnier than Christmas, because you don't feel bad for not buying a pricey present and simply enjoy your day in the skin of someone else! Also, candies were super cheap the day after. How can anything beat that?

The three girls finished eating when they finally started to search. Lucy was in the middle, graping Levy's arm to her right while Juvia was on the other side. They all enjoy very much those moments and Juvia almost forgot all of her problems, happy to spend a good moment with her friends while shopping for a holiday that she usually didn't care about at all.

 _\- So!,_ the blonde started, visibly excited like a little girl. _Any ideas for your costumes? I wanted to be a bit sexy!_  
 _\- Of course,_ Levy rolled her eyes and sighed with a smile. _Like every years, Luce!_  
 _\- Aaah come on! You can't blame me! But you? What do you want?_

The petite blue haired woman put her finger on her chins, thinking.

 _\- Mmmhhh... maybe something a bit more revealing than usual? We could find something fitting!_  
Juvia was already red of embarrassment.

 _\- Juvia... didn't think about anything. But do we... have to be sexy? Juvia don't know if it's a good idea..._  
 _\- You're gonna be adorable!,_ answered with enthusiasm Lucy. _This way you will have a lot of attention!_

A light bulb suddenly pop on top of her head. What if she can finally get Gray's eyes on her?! There was not a moment to lose, she had to find something really sexy. Oh, but not too much, or else Lyon is gonna be all over her. And she didn't want that at all.

 _\- Alright. Juvia wanna follow you and Levy!_  
 _\- Good! So, let's start with this boutique here._  
They entered a party shop, probably the best place to find something of their interest.

Their was a lot of things and great alley full of weird hats, fake weapons, wigs and, of course, costumes. Some were even put out to try! Lucy's eyes glimmered as she saw all those costumes. Levy and Juvia didn't have as much excitement as her, but were still impressed by the collection. They sure had choices. The blonde took a handful lot of costumes with her and bring them in the dressing room in a flash. The two bluenettes looked at each others, an exasperate look on their face.

 _\- We better get a seat, because it will take a while. Believe me, I know her since high school. And it's the same thing every years...,_ warned Levy.  
She sighed with amusement. Juvia simply smile and sit on the couch on front of the dressing room. They're gonna be here a while...

* * *

 _\- That one?_  
Juvia and Levy both looked at Lucy with a "no please no" look. She was wearing a construction overall with no shirt.

- _It looks terrible,_ said in an annoyed and unimpressed tone Levy. Juvia thought so too but judged more appropriate to let Levy say it. They knew each others for a while after all.

 _\- OK... let me a second!_  
She hurried back to change herself for the who-knows-which time in a row. They started at 1pm and it was almost 2pm already! It may not seems much, but one hour sitting in front of a dressing room surrounded by poor quality Halloween and party decorations wasn't the funniest of hour.

In between Lucy's change of apparel, Levy was curious about Juvia's time in Phantom Lord.

 _\- Say, Juvia. I was wondering... how was it? With Phantom Lord?_  
Juvia looked at her friend with surprise. She sure didn't expect that kind of question. When she wondered how Levy knew it, she remembered Gajeel. She sighed.

 _\- Juvia... don't really want to remember._  
 _\- Oh, um, OK. Sorry!_  
 _\- ... but Juvia can say she never did anything bad._  
 _\- Uh?_  
 _\- They were like a family for Juvia. They didn't seems bad for her, you see. Of course they stole a lot, but Juvia was never with them. They protected her like a sister and didn't want her to be hurt. Gajeel was the most protective of them all._  
Levy smiled. ** _So it was not that bad. What a relief._**

 _\- Oh, I can imagine! You are really precious to him, after all._  
The other blue haired woman smile, looking at the wall.  
 _\- Juvia feels that Gajeel loves you very much too, Levy. He seems even more protective with you than me!_  
 _\- You... you think? I mean, we don't know each others since very long..._  
 _\- Time is not everything, you know. Juvia thinks that... sometimes, it's alright to follow your feels instead of your reason._

 ** _She do have a really good point. But am I truly ready?_**

Lucy interrupted their conversation with her -they hoped - final costume.

 _\- Woah, you look gorgeous!_  
 _\- You look really pretty, Lucy._

Harboring a huge smile, the blonde showed off proudly her red bunny pin-up costume. It looked so good on her! But Levy was fearing she wouldn't look as good as her friends in this kind of costume. It was made for well gifted women after all. Not some wood plank little shrimp...

 _\- You know what? I'm gonna be the carrot costume,_ said with a resolute face Levy.  
 _\- What? No! You can't do that! You're gonna be a pretty bunny girl along with Juvia and me!_  
 _\- But I...,_ she sighed. _I don't have your...,_ she made exaggerated movements around the area of her chest. _Watermelons..._

The two others started laughing really hard and Levy didn't understand why. Were they making fun of her?

 _\- Hey! What are you laughing about?!_

Juvia rarely laughed that much, but she found her friend admittedly funny. Lucy answered first, wiping a tear from her eye.

 _\- You said... you said wa... wa..._  
 _\- Watermelons, yeah._  
And they started another round. Why was that so funny? Juvia finally stopped and explained to poor little Levy who still didn't understand what was happening.

 _\- You called our boobs... Watermeloons. And it was funny! Juvia haven't laugh like this since... a long time ago!_  
 _\- Oh, Levy, you are so cuuute!_

Lucy made a huge hug to Levy who almost died of boobs suffocation. What is it with all those breast today?! Is it "Annoy Levy with all the boobs of the universe" day?!

 _\- W- what kind of nonsense is that?!_

The three of them laughed together, the petite bluenette deciding to finally buy the bunny costume even if she objected to. What's the worst that can happens, right?

* * *

It was the end of the afternoon when the three friends departed to go back home. Along the way, Levy was texting Gajeel. She knew it was not always a good thing to text while walking, but she was in the park and there was still people outside.

 _I got my costume!_  
She didn't wait long for the answer.  
 _Mh. What is it?_  
She hesitated but decided it would be a surprise. She really wanted to impress him (even without watermelon)! Maybe he would stop calling her shrimp?!  
 _Ah! Surprise~_ (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)  
 _What's the goal of saying me this if it's not to say it in the end?_  
She stopped an instant. He... did have a point.  
 _Touché._  
 _Gihihi, where ya at anyway?_  
As she was about to answer, someone collide with her, making Levy fall on the ground.

 _\- Oh, I'm sorry milady! It was my mistake._  
That voice. She heard it somewhere else. She knew it.  
 _\- Oh, no, I shouldn't have text while walking in the first place! Haha._

The man gave her a hand and once she got up, she immediately recognized his face.

 _\- Thank you, Loke._  
The handsome yet a bit intrusive ginger head smiled at her in one of those really seductive smile. Sad for him but she's immune to this kind of flirt.

 _\- It's my pleasure._  
A question was tilting her.  
 _\- Um... I don't wanna sound rude or anything but... I never saw you around before. Did you move or something?_

He still had that ridiculous smirk but this time, a little more cockier. She hated that.

 _\- Oh? Want to have me as a neighbour? I can arrange that right away, if you want... Levy, was it?_  
Her cellphones vibrated at this moment. Was it Gajeel?  
 _\- No, it's alright. Just wondering. I got more than enough of you with that stupid bet._  
 _\- Oh? So Erza said it? She must have feel so ashamed. The poor woman..._  
Levy stayed silence. Her cellphone vibrated another time. Was Gajeel trying to call her?

 _\- I can see you don't want me around, little woman. I'll be on my way then._

He started walking back slowly in the opposite direction. Irritated and glad he finally disappeared from her sight, Levy took back her phone and could see that, as she guest, it was Gajeel who tried to call her. She smiled. So he do care a lot. He's so cute.

Calling him back, she could feel his annoyed tone.  
 _\- Oi, shrimp, tried calling ya. Watcha were doin'?_  
 _\- Oh, yeah, sorry, I kind of bumped into someone._  
She knew he wanted to know who but didn't want to ask so he doesn't look like he was really worried for her.  
 _\- Don't worry, it was Loke. You know, the man with orange hairs that looks like lion ears?_  
 _\- Ah._  
It was his only answer. Levy could tell he wasn't too please to hear about him. She tried to act it cool.

- _Yeah... he is so annoying and despicable! His manners are just... way too much, you know? Like a prince but without the title._  
 _\- Gihi, this guy's a brat. No wonder why the boss hate him._  
 _\- Haha yeah... oh! Today I spoke with Juvia about you know... Phantom Lord._  
 _\- Ah, yeah. So would she kill bunny girl if she ever date that weirdo looking like he's from an axe ad?_  
 _\- Haha, that perfectly describe Gray! But on another note... I learned that she was really dear to you. You would never let her do the dirty things! I knew you were a teddy bear, but now I actually have proof!_  
 _\- Oi, I was just tryin' to protect her a'ight? Just so I don't have her death or somethin' on my mind._  
 _\- Mh. Okay then. I'm home now so um... bye!_

He stayed silence. She didn't know what it was for, but he seemed to think about something. He finally answered.

 _\- Hey shorty._  
 _\- Yes?_  
 _-... go dress yourself. We're going somewhere._  
 _\- Uh? Why? What...?_  
 _\- I'll be there in 15 minutes. Be ready, don't wanna wait._

And he hung up. What in the world...? That guy was sure full of surprise. But that's what she loved about her life with him in it; they did spontaneous things. Something she never really experienced. It felt so good to feel like she was still in her sixteen. Young and full of energy!

* * *

Hiding her costume in her bedroom closet, Levy dressed up in a warm yellow-orange sweater and put white jeans on. Right when she finish washing her makeup, Gajeel texted her.

 _I said I didn't want to wait shrimp._  
She smiled and went outside, just to see Gajeel on his motorcycle waiting for her.

 _\- I'm here! Where are we going?_  
 _\- Sssh, just come with me. Never heard of a surprise, shorty?_

She looked at him with her big shiny eyes for a second before taking place on the vehicle. He was acting... weird. She wasn't use to this. A surprise? It seemed so serious when he said it, she hardly think it's gonna be a fun one. But what does she have to lose? It couldn't be that bad, right?

The scenery of the city scrolling fast as the motorcycle motor roar is strangely very relaxing. The trees become more and more colorful, preparing for winter. It's almost magic. Levy's whole body is pressed against Gajeel's back and she can't help but find it... really enjoyable. A protective aura seems to emanate from him, even when he's doing nothing. She feels so safe and good when near him... and that's moments like this that make her regret not following her heart more. Maybe she is ready to love. But maybe she will screw everything up, clumsy as she is. Better wait.

 ** _I wonder where we're going... we exit the city._**

As if on cue, the man answered her unspoken question. Is he reading her mind?

 _\- Trust me, shrimp. Ya gonna like it. 5 minutes and we're here._

She smiled and close her eyes. It was starting to get dark outside and the calm of the night was making her sleepy. But just as she was falling asleep for real, the moto stopped unexpectedly, forcing Levy to tighten her grips around Gajeel's waist, much to his delight. But no way will either of them will admit it.

 _\- We're here shrimp, ya can stop hugging me now gihihi._  
 _\- I'm not hugging you!_

She immediately got her arms off him and took her moto helmet off. She didn't had time to see where she was before but had her breath taken away at the sight in front of her.

They were on top of a mountain peak covered with grass and flower. There was also, strangely enough, a single tree in the middle of the field who had a mythical veil to it. The moon was starting to glow, reflecting beautiful flashes of color and light from the flower.

 _\- ... wow..._  
Levy was astonished if front of this unique, magical and wonderful moonlight floral waltz. How did Gajeel know a place like this?

The man was a little behind, watching his little fairy walking from flower to flowers, her eyes shining with wonder. She looked so cute and perfect, but under this scenery... she was like an angel. And he would never think it enough.

 _\- That's... that's amazing! Gajeel, how do you know a place like this?! Oh, look, we can see the city from here!_

She didn't wait his answer before heading on the border of the peak, watching the town shining with lights. When she looked in the sky, she was surprise to see stars. They don't usually show because of the city's lights, but here... Levy could see every single one of them. She always loved stars and astronomy in general, but to see such a landscape... it was like an alternate, magical world, where only her and Gajeel existed. It was... soothing and relaxing.

 _\- Oi, shrimp, don't get so excited over here. Don't want ya to fall._

She was not indifferent to that affection mark, but decided to not point it out anyway, simply looking at him with a huge, innocent smile.

 _\- Thank you for bringing me here!_  
He blushed. She looked so perfect! How the hell could he not love her? Can she be less cute for, like, a second? He started to really fall for her. Hard.

Smooth Gajeel. Just go sit with her and act cool.

He sat at her side, watching the scenery he already saw a thousand time but never got tired of.

 _\- I discovered this place when I was a kiddo. My father -before he died- was taking me here every night to, y'know, watch the stars._

Levy was now looking at him with curious eyes, drinking every words he said. When he mentioned his dead father she however switch for a very sad look but didn't say a word.

 _\- And... we decided to plant a tree. I dunno why my ol' man was weird and stupid. But he said we had to water it every days. So it became kind of a tradition between us. Y'see the tree here? That's it._

He pointed out the single tree sitting in the field and the bluenette watched it with nostalgia, feeling bad for him. It was such a pretty story though!

 _\- ... and since he died about 20 years ago, I still come here every single days to water it and... I hate to sound so cheesy. Ugh._  
 _\- No it's alright! I... I really love it! Your story!_  
He smiled. She returned it.

 _\- And that place, that tree... they made me going on even when I did bad things. I knew my ol' man wouldn't be mad at me 'cause... y'know, it's his fault if I became like this._  
 _\- I know... I probably shouldn't ask that, but... where was your mother...?_  
 _\- Dunno. She left my father as soon as I was born. Too much responsibility or whatever._  
 _\- Oh..._  
 _\- You're funny shorty. Ya don't need to feel bad for me, gihihi._

Gajeel brushed off Levy's hairs with his hand, making them even more puffier than usual. She was annoyed but not angry. He was simply trying to relax the atmosphere, starting to be a bit too serious for his liking.

 _\- But... why did you bring me here? Don't get me wrong, it's stunning! But..._  
 _\- So ya can know me better I guess. I dunno, just a stupid idea that came to me._  
 _\- It's not stupid! I feel so honored and lucky to be here!_

At that moment, Gajeel felt his heart skip a beat and wanted to say something. Something he kept inside for a while now. He wanted to say it, it was perfect.

 _\- Haha yeah... if ya say so afro shrimp._

But he chocked. **_Stop it stupid. She don't want a rude brute like you in her life._**

The long haired man sighed and sat with an arm resting on his knee, looking at the horizon while Levy rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes closing slowly. When he noticed it, Gajeel put his other arm around her, keeping the little woman close to him so nothing take her away like everything in his life before. She was his precious shrimp. He maybe chocked tonight but one day, one day he will make a man of himself.

And that day she's gonna say "I do". 

* * *

Sunday morning meant sleeping. And sleeping meant not going to the mall at an ungodly hour to do another round of costume shopping but this time, with Natsu, Gray and... Erza.

That's right. Lucy was at the mall at _9am_ shopping halloween costumes with Natsu, Gray and _Erza_. Her boss! She was shopping with her _BOSS_. How ridiculous does it sound?!

 _\- I'M ALL FIRED UP._  
 _\- Let's do this together my friends!_

Erza and Natsu were obviously on the front, speaking loud and walking fast. Lucy and Gray, on the other hand... let's say they were kind of dragged into this.

 _\- Ugh... are they always like this...?_  
 _\- Beat me. Every god damn morning Erza call me to make sure I wake up. Those two are mentally challenge I swear..._

The red haired woman suddenly turned her head and glared at them with a deadly, ready to kill sight.

 _\- Hey, stop whispering you two. Faster!_  
 _\- Yes, captain!,_ they both said at the same time, walking like two soldiers behind them.

Lucy knew Erza was weird, but now that was a total new level. She sure was terrifying when she wanted to...

When their boss was paying more attention to her costume than them, they escaped the shop subtly, hoping for some alone time. They didn't say a word, sharing only a complice sight before going outside.

 _\- So...,_ Gray started, hand in his hair. _Did you already buy your costume?_  
 _\- Yes! But it's a sur-prise!_ Lucy answered, pointing a finger at him, like if she was growling him.  
 _\- Eh._

He simply smirked, looking away. Must. Not. Imagine. Things. The blonde giggled but their flirting was soon interrupted by Natsu, who jumped around Lucy's neck, making her almost fall.

 _\- Oi, that's not cool letting me alone with Erza!_  
The two young adults, like caught in the middle of a prank, blushed furiously. Of course, they forgot about him. But it wasn't that bad since, well, he was a pretty cool guy. Gray however was visibly annoyed.

 _\- Oh! Haha, sorry Natsu. We um..._  
 _\- Nah it's alright Lucy. I understand what you were doing back there, ice heart._  
He looked at Gray with suspicious eyes. He returned back with his deadly cold glare. He could almost beat Erza.

 _\- Got a problem with that, flame brain?_  
 _\- Me? Nah. No problem. At all!_

Lucy could feel the tension and it was a bit uncomfortable. She did not really know why, but it's like she was pulled by the arms from two side at the same time and that was not a great experience for the blonde who was stuck in the middle.

 _\- Um, guys... I think we should go back with Erza. If she finds out..._  
 _\- Find out what, Lucy?_

The trio turned their back slowly as the tall red headed was looking down at them with eyes that could kill. Uh oh... that sure was not a good way to spend a Sunday morning. Ugh...

* * *

When Levy woke up, it was already 9 in the morning. Wait, did she slept outside? Slowly returning to reality, she rubbed her eyes just to realize she was between Gajeel legs, surrounded by his arms.

 _\- Gajeel...?_  
 _\- 'morning, shrimp._  
 _\- ... good morning._  
 _\- Slept well in my arms? Gihihihi!_  
Her face turned red and the more she tried to get away, the more Gajeel would tighten his grip.  
 _\- Stop shaking like that, that's annoying._  
 _\- Humph. No you._  
 _\- Eh. Can't be worst than a shrimp._  
 _\- How many times do I have to say I'm not- grrr!_

He followed with his signature gihi and loosen up his grip, allowing her to get away. But she didn't. Her body was clued to him and, for a moment there, she felt like they were together. But that's impossible. He probably doesn't want a stable relationship. She don't love him that way anyway.

 _\- Ah, I knew you wouldn't get away._  
 _\- T- that's just because I'm comfortable OK?! Don't think that's because I love you, ugh._

Her crimson face made him laugh, making her even redder. Oh my, I'm looking ridiculous! Get a hold of yourself girl!

 _\- Stop it! I- I wanna go back home now. Please._  
 _\- Gihihi alrigh' alrigh' princess shrimp._

They went back to the moto and headed home. Levy was trying to not hug him too much but it's like he was driving weird on purpose. She doesn't even have boobs, why does he insist on feeling her modest body on his back? Maybe he was just still sleepy. Whatever.

Once arrived, the petite bluenette took her helmet off and gave it back to his owner.

 _\- Thank you very much. That was a great night!_  
 _\- Ya welcome little woman. See ya tomorrow._  
 _\- Yeah! See you._

And they departed. She almost felt bad for not confessing anything. But what does she knows? He probably didn't want a shrimp to share his life forever. If he really wanted to confess he would have done it last night, for sure. She didn't have anything special, except that crazy passion for books. Speaking of which, she'll probably read the entire day to forget her own emotions. Nothing more to do on a Sunday anyway.

That last night though was still better than any fairy tales she ever read and she couldn't get it out of her head. 

* * *

Lucy and the gang, when finally finished their shopping, went back home. Gray was following Lucy, along with Natsu. The two guys lived together after all. The blonde could feel the same uncomfortable and tense atmosphere than before. That wasn't a competition!

 _\- So Lucy did you have fun?!_  
 _\- She probably would have if you didn't wake her up with party popers to go and endure Erza._  
 _\- I was not speaking to you, axe man!_

So Natsu did think he looked like an axe model too. Too perfect to be true? Lucy giggled.

 _\- Listen boys. I had a really fun time in the end: and that's what count. Now if you excuse me, my house is right here._

She pointed the apartment right in front of them, happy to finally have her alone time, far from those competitive glares. Were they fighting for her? Lucy didn't want to assume it, but it sure looked that way.

 _\- Oh! Can we come with you?!,_ said Natsu with excitement.  
 _\- Wha- no! I'll be on my way now. Have a good day, both of you!_

They nodded and waved at her before she disappears. As soon as she was out of sight, the two men looked at each others in the eyes, on the verge of fighting.

 _\- Why do you always have to come and ruin everything, flame brain?!_  
 _\- Ruin everything?! Your flirting is worst than Loke's! I bet she was afraid of you!_  
 _\- No, because she like me, dumb ass!_  
 _\- Ah yeah? I'm pretty sure she looked way more at me!_  
 _\- Yeah because you were literally in her face. Because you are an hyper active, annoying brat!_  
 _\- Ah yeah? Well we'll see about that when she will choose ME!_  
 _\- Pft. Dream all you want, she's already all over me._

All this time Lucy's window was open and she had heard every seconds of it. Every seconds of their arguing. So... does Gray loves me? Or is it simply competition? **_I gotta text Levy about it._**

The blonde grabbed her cellphone, not sure if she had to jump of joy or cry in pain.

 _omg Levy I think Gray loves me._  
It didn't take long for her friend to answer.

 _Oh? Does he wants the booty?_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
 _You're so stupid. No I mean, I heard him and Natsu argue about which one I love and... and..._  
 _And...? What?_  
 _I'm afraid they just want me for competition. But Gray was so nice and cool today so idk aaaah~~~_ Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ  
 _So give them the competition they deserve!_  
 _Uh...? Wouldn't it be better if I just confessed?_  
 _Well yeah duh. But... would it be as fun?_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
 _omg Levy you gotta stop using this emote._  
 _Not until the day I die._  
 _Anyway... ok. We'll see which one loves me more. It's gonna be fun! Right...?_  
 _Of course. Let's start with the Halloween party... mwahahahaha_ (✧∀✧)/ 

* * *

_But darlin'  
You are the only exception! _

* * *

_What's gonna happens next? Will Lucy ever have her happily ever after? Will Gray stop stripping at every moments possible? Will Levy be able to achieve her evil and magnificent scheme? Will Levy ever confess? Will we finally know why the sphinx lost his nose? Will any of those stupid questions will be answered?! That and much more in the next chapter! Be there or be square!_


	9. Halloween, shenanigans and oh my!

_I'm so excited for Halloween myself aaaaaah. Anyway._  
 _This chapter took longer because inspiration was missing halfway. Yeah it happens ;w;_  
 _Hope you'll like it! Next chapter may be late too because meh I'm starting_  
 _to run out of idea. But hey, if you wanna help me finish this story,_  
 _there is a strawpoll on my tumblr (yourordinarygeek). Help me choose Lucy's fate!_

 **Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

 _Scary, spooky skeleton_  
 _send shivers down your spine_

* * *

It was the monday before halloween, who happened to be a saturday. At Fairy Tail magazine, where it was usually so lively at this time of the year, everyone seemed down. They would not have the spotlight on them! What a shame. And they were still forced to go anyway for the good manners and reputation of the company.

Everyone except the gang.

Levy was sitting under a tree, along with Gajeel and Lucy at her sides with Gray, Juvia, Natsu and (surprisingly) Lyon. They seemed to not be affected that much by the event and were, in fact, really excited. Particularly Gray and Lyon who were arguing about something no one understood except them. Juvia was rooting blindly for Gray and of course, that made Lyon even madder toward his "rival".

 _\- Are they always loud like that?_  
Gajeel whispered in Levy's ears, which give her a little shiver. She giggled and sighed.  
 _\- I don't know... usually it's Gray and Natsu who fight each others._

Lucy looked in their way.

 _\- Ooouh, the lovey dovey couple whispering behind our back?_

The boy with pink hair started laughing hard and Juvia smirked. The interpellate were redder than Erza's hair and as opposed to Gajeel who turned his head, the bluenette defended herself.

 _\- N- no! H- he was asking me- It's not what you think!_

The blonde laughed softly before posing her hand in her palm, looking alternatively at Gray and Natsu. Gray sure was really hot and everything... but Natsu seemed so sincere. Their words were still ringing in her head. No doubt I love Gray more, but... which one of them love me really? I wonder...

 _\- Hey, Lucy!_  
It was Natsu.  
 _\- Mhh...?_  
 _\- The bell to come back to work has rang. You really were daydreaming, uh? Hahaha!_  
She returned his smile.  
 _\- Yeah... haha._

As everyone was going their own way, Lucy couldn't help but look behind her, seeing Gray still fighting with Lyon. Maybe they were just doing it for... fun? Maybe it was a mark of affection? Those guys sure were hard to understand.

On Levy's side, however, things were way quieter. Her and Gajeel haven't exchanged any words since Lucy's intervention minutes ago. It was the little woman who finally break the ice.

 _\- U- um... do you have a costume for Saturday?_  
 _\- Nah. Ain't my style._

Levy tried really hard to hide her deception but Gajeel immediately noticed it and sighed.

 _\- So why are you coming, mh?_  
She got him cornered with this. Fast, think of something Gajeel.

 _\- To see your shrimp costume gihihihi!_

 ** _Real smooth. Stay cool. Don't look her in the eyes._**

 _\- I'll let you know that my costume is sexy! Pft!_  
An alarm set off in Gajeel's head. Did she said sexy? Did that means some random and suspicious and butthole dudes would hit on her? With her height, she is an easy target for boy to grab her sexy butt. No. Not a single soul will touch her. He have to go. But she won't let him without a costume, that's for sure. Ugh... what wouldn't he do for his little shrimp?

 _\- Look, shorty. I'll go... with a costume. But you find it for me. Deal?_

Levy opened her eyes wide. Did she hears what she did? Why such a change of mind suddenly? Maybe she said something triggering... or maybe it was to see her in her costume! Pft, he is so pervert.

 _\- Deal!_

They shook hands. But they didn't let go until a good ten seconds. What the?! Both were a bit red from that weird handshake and said nervous goodbye.

 _\- Um, see you later!_  
 _\- Y- ya..._

Worst than high school students. Juvia who assisted at everything smiled sadly.

Juvia will never live this with Gray...

That's when Lyon appeared at her sides. She simply turned her head towards him, tears almost falling.

 _\- Hey, are you okay? You seems a bit down and..._  
 _\- Juvia is alright. She got lot of work to do. Bye._  
His eyes expressed how sad he was but Juvia didn't care. Or at least tried to avoid eyes contact with him. It's not that she started liking him, it's just... she felt bad for him. As annoying as he is, his heart was at the right place. But his good attentions won't bring Gray to her and that was probably what made her so bitter. It was nothing personal, he was just at the wrong place at the wrong moment. Maybe one day she will get over the raven hair man.

Maybe.

But she wanted to do everything in her power before loosing hope.

* * *

Levy didn't have a lot of work to do, so she started searching for Gajeel's costume online. No one was in sight anyway and she had nothing important to do.

 ** _What can I pick? I mean, I don't want him to look ridiculous. I must find something fitting. Something... sexy. Mh. What is considered sexy for a man anyway?_**

While Levy's thought were wandering, she noticed Lucy not far away in front of her, raging after the photocopier who seemed to, like always, not cooperate at all. Why do those always break?!

 _\- Hey, Lucy! Come here._  
The blonde turned her head with questionned eyes but executed herself.

 _\- Yeah?_  
 _\- What do you think is sexy for a man? Like a costume, you know?_  
 _\- Uh? Why? Giving a gift to Gajeel?_ , she winked, making Levy blushed.

 _\- No! He... he promised he would come to the party only if I was finding him a costume. But I don't know... I want something that fits his personality._  
 _\- Well, Gajeel is tall and muscular... so... he needs something imposing. Something that induce the respect. A figure of authority._

Both of them had the same idea and expressed it simultaneously.

 _\- A police officer!_  
Levy was clapping her hand, happy to have found something.

 _\- That's perfect Lucy! Thank you so much!_  
 _\- Haha, you're welcome. Try to not fantasize too much while working OK?_

The bluenette stick her tongue at her best friend and the blonde returned to her occupations, more pumped than ever.

 _\- Now that's you and me, evil photocopier of doom. You wanted a war, well you're gonna have it!_

Levy laughed at her friend silliness and couldn't wait for the party, almost jumping on her chair. It's gonna be so awesome! I cannot wait. And Gajeel in police uniform... let's say it's gonna be interesting.

Later in the afternoon, Gajeel passed by the reception desk. He stopped like usual a couple of minutes, his trolley full of Halloween decoration. That's right, it was him who was in charge!

 _\- Busy much?_  
 _\- Ugh... I hate holidays. Ya never said I had to decorate the entire building with stupid cheap plastic decorations!_  
 _\- I didn't remember..._  
 _-... anyway. Did ya find anything for my costume?_  
 _\- Yes! I thought that a police officer outfit was perfect for you!_  
 _\- Police officer... ah. That's a'ight with me. Gihihihi._  
 _\- Yes? So do you wanna go buy it tonight? Shops are closing at 9 so we have plenty of time!_

He will not lie, he was really happy to see her after work.

 _\- OK if ya want, shorty. Gonna meet up with ya here._  
 _\- Yes!_

She sounded really happy -more than she wanted to reveal- but her smile wasn't lying: she was enjoying the fact they will meet outside of work and not on a weekend. Wait was that a... date then? Levy shook her head.

 ** _Nah, absolutely not. We're just going to do shopping in the most platonic and friendly way possible!_**

And for all the afternoon you could hear a certain bluenette hummed at her desk.

* * *

 _\- Not that one. Cheap._  
 _\- Um, alright... then this one?!_  
 _-... nah._  
 _\- Ugh! You're so picky!_  
 _\- Ain't not!_

Their so called "date" was not going as smooth as she imagined it. Once again, it's still just Gajeel. What can she hopes? They were in the party shop, looking at the alley full of costumes but nothing seemed "perfect enough for him".

 _\- Pffft... we won't find it here. Let's search elsewhere._  
She was starting to get tired. It was the third shop they were going to. Her stomach was screaming for food.

 _\- Eh, seems like the shrimp is hungry. Let's eat somethin' first._  
 _\- Yes! Thanks for proposing. I'm starving!_  
 _\- Ya wouldn't be if ya were actually eating at lunch and not readin' those books of yours._  
 _\- Hehehe..._

Levy was a bit embarrassed. He really observed her a lot...

 _\- So watcha want? My treat._  
 _\- Uh? N- no, that's alright, I'm gonna buy it myself!_  
 _\- Shorty. I pay. No questions._  
 _\- O- OK... then I want some fast food!_

She was appreciating the attention but not use to it at all! Even less from Gajeel who was always teasing her and remembering how small she is.

Once they ordered their food they sat at a table and Levy found that Gajeel... eat a lot.

 _\- Ugh, you're putting food everywhere! Stop eating like a pig!_

He argued but the bluenette didn't hear anything because of his full mouth, so she surrendered and started eating. This guy was impossible. But looking at him... she couldn't help but smile. He looked strangely cute. Or maybe her eyes were fooling her. Yeah. Her eyes. That's it. How can a pig like that be cute anyway? Pff.

They finished eating and as they were walking the mall, they saw Lucy along with Gray and Natsu. Levy giggled and Gajeel looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.

 _\- Oi, what's so funny, shrimp?_  
 _\- Oh! Didn't I tell you? Natsu and Gray are in a competition to win Lucy's heart!_  
 _\- Wait... what?_  
 _\- I'll tell more later._ She turned toward her girl best friend. _Hey, Lucy!_

The blonde was between the two boys who seemed to speak loud. Lucy was happy to have a break and to see her friend.

 _\- Hey, Levy! On a date?_  
 _\- Uh? Oh no it's just-_  
Gajeel spoke for her, less flustered.  
- _Nah, just costume shopping whatev'. And watcha doin' with those two morons?_  
The two boys who were arguing turned their head toward Gajeel. He didn't blink.  
 _\- Morons?!_  
 _\- Are you speaking about us, you pierced freak?!_  
 _\- Who else? You two are worst than children._  
 _\- Hey there, Gajeel, I don't want any fight..._

Levy was trying to calm the situation but it's like the pink haired and black haired men didn't hear a thing, still looking at Gajeel with challenge in their eyes. The latter wasn't even looking mad. He seemed more annoyed than anything.

 _\- I- I think we're gonna go now... right Gajeel? Hahaha..._  
 _\- Tsk. A'ight. See ya later, losers. gihi!_

Levy face palmed while pulling her friend by the hand far away from there. They had a costume to find after all!

Those weirdos... Gajeel almost forgot about them when he realized the little woman was still taking him by the hand, even if she wasn't pulling him anymore. Her hand was so small and soft! Of course she became red as soon as she realized it.

 _\- Oh, my! I'm sorry..._  
 _\- For what?_  
 _\- Oh, uh, nothing. Where should we go now?_  
 _\- I dunno. Seems like everythin' here is ugly._  
 _\- Don't say that! We're gonna find something, surely..._

Levy was still looking around, her eyes from one boutique to another. Gajeel wasn't totally wrong; mode these days was certainly not at his best. But maybe, just maybe, they will find out...

 _\- This one._  
 _\- Uh?_

The little woman turned her head to see that Gajeel had spotted the most perfect outfit for him.

 _\- Yeah, perfect!_

* * *

It was Saturday night and even Fairy Tail magazine, who was reluctant at first, had the time of their life at their rival Halloween party. It was both grandiose and simple, classy yet relax. Everyone was already drinking, eating candies and chips and, most of all, having fun. With only 9 pm showing on the clock, the party was just starting and no one knew what could happens from here.

Except for Levy and Lucy. Oh, they sure had their load of fun with Juvia and other girls from the office, but who they really wanted to see was their men. Because for now, it was Loke who was keeping them company and even if he wasn't mean or bad or anything, he had that gift of being very... intrusive. The blonde was used to such guys, but not Levy nor Juvia, so they were just standing there awkwardly while half drunk bunny Lucy was speaking to the CEO of their rivals. Sure they looked pretty on point, but it was missing something and they all knew what it was.

 _\- Such a riské costume you have here, milady. But I must admit; it fits you per-fec-tly._  
The ginger head was really close of her face, making her a bit pink but her cheeks were already reds from alcohol. Lucy wasn't usually drinking and there was a reason for it.

 _\- Oh, thank you! I... um..._  
 _\- Do you want to go on the dance floor?_  
 _\- M- me? O- Okay!_

The two bluenette face palmed with their glass of wine in the other hand, still half full. Levy didn't even like wine! Ugh, Gajeel really was better coming soon, or else...

 _\- Missed me, shorty?_  
 _\- AH!_

Both Juvia and Levy jumped when they heard the voice of the man behind them. Finally! Both girls hugged him.

 _\- Finally, putting an end to our supplice!_  
 _\- Juvia is happy to see you! Lucy kind of let us here..._  
 _\- Eh. She's gettin' all the weirdos._

At this moment, the door of the room opened suddenly, three silhouette making their entry. Levy was on her toe, trying to see something over all those heads. The pierced man remarked it and put her on his shoulder.

 _\- Happy now?_  
 _\- I- I never asked for that! Put me down!_

He ignored her completely, watching the three man entering like they were the hottest thing in the world.

 ** _Ugh, good thing I didn't join them in their stupid idea. They looks ridiculous!_**

Two of the newly entered men took direction toward Lucy, the other one heading straight for Juvia, who was trying to hide herself behind Gajeel.

 _\- Juvia! I know you are here, don't hide yourself!_  
 _\- J- Juvia is not interested!_

The spotlight landed on them at this moment. Whoever was co trolling this was probably the most evil being in the world. The bluenette was red of embarrassment and Gajeel knew she didn't want that kind of attention. Hell, they were not some kind of attraction! Plus the spotlight is burning his eyes. The pierced man did what he thought was the best solution and took Juvia on his other shoulder, much to Levy astonishment. How strong was he?! Not that Juvia was fat, but she certainly was weighting more.

 _\- Sorry my man, but she's with me. Got two women all for myself, gihi! Come on let's get out of here this spotlight is annoying as hell._

Everyone was in shock, except Levy and Juvia who were smiling and giggling. That's one way to deal with annoying followers! The three of them laughed and Gajeel posed them on the ground once they were far enough from the attention.

 _\- Gajeel always protect Juvia! Thank you very much!_  
 _\- Bah! He was annoyin'. The spotlight was killing my eyes too anyway so..._

Levy hugged him. They didn't really have time to see themselves, so it was a surprise to see Gajeel in such an outfit. The blue, short sleeves police uniform with the hat and his hairs were making him look very handsome. Lucy was right; it really made his shoulders and arms looks very strong and manly.

Gajeel didn't quite catch a glimpse of the costume, but he knew Levy was gorgeous. And sexy. When she hugged him, he noticed the bunny ears, then the costume and finally her legs. Ngh, she was so...

 _\- Are you alright Gajeel? Your cheeks are red!_

He also noticed that Juvia was wearing the same costume. She sure was pretty, but it was not common of her to be so undressed. Lucy probably took them with her crazy ideas and they followed. Maybe she wanted that axe man attention? That guy was stupid if he didn't even remark her.

 _\- Uh? Yeah. 'was just thinking. Is there somethin' to eat or drink? I'm freagin' starving!_  
 _\- Oh, yes! You see the long table behind us? That's it!_

He took a fake gentleman face, his pinkie in the air, visibly mocking the place.

 _\- Shall we eat, milady?_  
The three of them laughed and started eating. They really had a great time, after all.

Lucy, on the other hand, was both very embarrassed and utterly confused. Why was there two men standing at her feet like she was some kind of trophy? She just wanted to have a fun time... and now there she was, standing under the spotlight, everyone looking at them and whispering rumors.

 _\- Oh, Lucy, your beauty under the light is more radiant than this of an angel!, Loke first said._  
 _\- Um, thank you, but..._  
 _\- Y- you really look g- good tonight. Wanna dance with me or something?_  
 _\- Wha- Gray! What are you doing? It's not your type at all! S- stop it!_

She was about to cry. Even when she wanted to forget it all it had to catch up on her? Where was Natsu anyway? Wasn't he a part of the competition?! Ugggh! Not bearing it anymore, the blonde just ran away, crying. She didn't know the building and decided not to search for toilet but simply run outside, where the air was cold. Shoot, she didn't bring her coat in the heat of the moment! But she couldn't bear herself to enter back right now. She was crying. Usually when girls get hit on by two guys (one being her crush) they jump of joy and take the two back home. But... but it was not like that. It was not that kind of relationship she wanted. Sitting in the bed of dead leaves under a nude tree, she started crying even more. No one had to see her like that. Except there was that one voice. A voice that could light any twilight and wipe any tears away.

 _\- Hey, Lucy._

* * *

Gray was alone at the bar in the corner of the room when Juvia took place besides him. Levy had told her to go for whatever her heart wanted: even if she supported Lucy, they were both her friends and she wanted both of them to be happy. Plus, Lucy seemed pretty moved by Gray's actions. He sure didn't help his case of beating Natsu, because he was probably the one comforting her outside right now.

Trying to act relax and not too intrusive, Juvia tried to start a conversation with her secret crush.

 _\- H- Hi... y- you seems a bit... stressed out._  
 _\- Meh. I don't care anymore, he took a mouthful of his alcohol._  
 _\- Y- you know... there is people that... that loves you..._  
 _\- Pft. Yeah a bunch of fan girls and what else?, he took another sip._  
 _\- M- m-_

As she was about to confess, the music abruptly stopped and someone on the scene at the front was speaking. It was of course Loke with his 11 most trusted employees. Juvia always thought that was a bit weird to have favorites, but she didn't care too much.

Levy turned her head toward the scene and when Loke looked at her in the corner of his eyes, he immediately back off as Gajeel was looking at him with a dead glare. Re arranging his cravat, the CEO started his speech. It was already 10, what did he want?

 _\- Good evening everyone and I hope you are having fun tonight!_  
Everyone cheered in the room except for Gray, Lyon and a couple of others. Even Gajeel and Levy were having a great time!

 _\- You see, me and my associates thought it was necessary to thanks the one who made everything possible._

Someone was dragged on the scene, much to her displease.

 _\- A lot of you here already knows her, but I still want a warm round of applause for Erza Scarlet, director of our friendly Fairy Tail magazine!_

Everyone could see the bitter look on her face but a bet is a bet and even if it was cruel, he had every rights to do so.

 _\- And now... it's time for the costume contest! Everyone will choose the best costume for each sexes and will write it down on a paper. The two winners will dance together! We will open the dance floor for everyone right after. And last but not least: happy Halloween! Cheers!_

Every persons in the room raised their glasses and drank it. Levy found it funny; she will surely not be the best costume so she thought about a couple she wanted to see. Mh...

Lucy and Natsu came back a bit after the speech and Levy raised her arm so they could spot her.

 _\- Lucyyy!_

The blonde smiled back and approached her two friends, along with Natsu. Her eyes were red but the bluenette ignored this detail. She had all the reasons to cry after all!

 _\- Hey, guys. Oh, hi Gajeel!,_ she said cheerfully. He was not there when she ran away. _Great outfit, haha._  
 _\- Oi don't mock me or I'll have to arrest ya._  
 _\- Hahaha oh, I prefer not! Oh um, Levy, that's Natsu. You haven't really heard about him, so..._  
 _\- That's alright!,_ Levy shook his hand. _We already met. But hi anyway!_  
 _\- Hello! Ugh, Lucy, I'm staaaarviiing. Come on let's go eat candies!_

She ignored him and looked at her two friends.

 _\- Where is Juvia? Wasn't she with you?_  
 _\- Ah, yeah, but... she went to see Gray. He seemed pretty down after you ran away, crying._  
 _\- That's all him! Pft, stupid cold hearted Gray. Doing something he regrets and don't even apologize!_  
 _\- Natsu! He is your friend, don't say that!_

Levy pointed out the bar where Juvia was chatting casually with the raven haired man and Lucy could feel a strange feeling in her guts. Her heart was a bit sad, but she rapidly shook her head to chase those ideas. She was with Natsu so she's gonna have fun with him! Wasn't it her who said she would not confess to Gray in the name of friendship? Sure enough Lucy was happy for her friend to finally get noticed. But even then she had that uncomfortable feeling in her stomach and she carved for one thing only: candies. Let's forget everything for tonight and just keep the fun! Before Lucy follows Natsu however, Levy explains the costume contest to her so she could vote. They both agreed to vote for Gray and Juvia. It was probably the only thing that could break her shyness and, at the same time, give them a little push in the back.

Friendship is really a strong bond, uh? Levy raised her head to look at Gajeel. He watched her back.

 _\- Watcha want, shorty?_  
 _\- Oh, nothing in particular. Do you wanna go outside? You seems bored._  
 _\- Yeah, everyone here is boring or annoying._  
 _\- OK then, let's go! It's way too hot in here anyway._  
 _\- That's because I'm here, gihi!_

Levy rolled her eyes and took him by the hand so they don't get separated.

* * *

Juvia, on her side, was enjoying herself a lot. She could speak with her crush! He finally noticed her! Even the look Lyon was giving them didn't affect her. Well no that's not true, it did affect her a bit. He was not a bad guy after all.

 _\- Say, Gray... why do you hate Lyon? He is annoying, but he doesn't seems like a bad person..._  
 _\- He is not a bad person. He just... we are rivals since we are childs, so I guess it makes sense to hate him._  
 _-... Juvia think you should be friends instead._  
 _\- You think?_  
 _\- You should try, at least!_  
 _-... pft. How does I never remarked you?_  
 _\- You always have your eyes on Lucy. So Juvia is non existant in Gray's mind. But Juvia don't care now because she is happy you noticed her!_

He smiled just a tiny little bit so Juvia don't caught him doing it. She was cute, but... she seemed really weird too.

It was now 11 and everyone had a really great time. Much of the people were drunk and almost dead on the floor, but a cheer number of people were still standing in front of the main stage, waiting for the results of the contest to be announce. The whole gang; Levy, Gajeel, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia and even Erza were in he same spot at the back.

 _\- Hello everyone! Now is the time to announce our winners! Let's start this quick, shall we?_ _So, for the men, the results demonstrated that... Gajeel Redfox is the winner!_

The man was completely baffled. What the... him? Of all people, him?! He didn't want to dance! He didn't even knows how to! Grrr stupid party, he shouldn't have come. Now he would be forced to dance with a total stranger and embarrass himself and everyone would laugh at him forever and...

 _\- ... is Levy McGarden!_

She opened her eyes wide. He was confused. What? Why did someone said her name...? Oh!

The two friends became crimson red as the spotlight was on them. Everything happened so quickly and yet, the entire room was clapping for them. Loke at the front smiled at them. She hate him so much!

 _\- Come on now, don't be shy!_

Gajeel and Levy looked toward each others, communicating with their eyes.

 ** _We could start to run very far away right now._**

 ** _Let's just do it._**

But as soon as they started running, Lucy and Natsu pushed them both in the middle of the dance floor.

 _\- No escaping this, Levy!_  
 _\- Get a pair you big brute!_

Gajeel was not happy at all. But fate wanted them to dance so they waited for the cue of the music. The man whispered.

 _\- I don't know how to dance._  
 _\- I- it's alright! Just... just try to be natural!_

The music that started was some weird mix of disco and jazz and to be honest, both of them had no idea what to do. Gajeel however started feeling the beat and progressively dance more and more. Levy didn't know if she had to follow him but discovered it soon enough when he took her by the waist and started spinning her. Of course he wasn't doing it too fast, but he based himself on the musical comedy he had seen in his life. Levy too had a lot of fun, strangely enough. It felt just like in the movies! She spins and they dance and it's like there's only them on that dancefloor. She was the dancing queen!

When the music stop, both of them were out of breath but finished face to face and smile to each others. A victory smile that meant "we did it!" and eyes that were screaming "I love you!". They stayed in their pose a couple of seconds before a HUGE round of applause make them realize there is still people around. Oh my, what did she do? Levy whispered in her partner's ear.

 _\- Didn't know you knew how to dance._  
He smirked.  
 _\- Me neither._

They came back with their cheerful gang who, if they could, would throw flowers at them. Lucy was the most excited of them all.

 _\- Oh, that was sooooooo cool! Didn't know you had it in you, Gajeel!_

He smiled confidently. He pulled it off! How he did it is still unknown, but he was sure he did better than every singles men in this room. He was just that awesome.

 _\- I must admit I was surprise when he started spinning me, but it was so fun!_  
 _\- Juvia really liked it! Maybe she could do the same thing with Gray?!_  
 _\- W- wait what?!_

Everyone started laughing. For a rough start, that party was going pretty well in the end. All the other people in the room went to the dance floor and that's when Gajeel and Levy went outside yet again to refresh themselves.

 _\- It was a very nice evening thank you so much!_  
 _\- Nah, that's nothin'. 't'was a bit funnier than I anticipated._

She smiled.

They were sitting on a bench not far from the building, looking at this landscape that will soon turn white. Levy was glad to finally see Lucy and Juvia happy. They deserved it after all. Everyone was having their fair share of fun inside and that simple thought warmed Levy's heart. She was so happy to be, too, a part of that happiness. She had such great friends, Levy sometimes didn't believe it.

Then there was Gajeel.

She didn't knows what he was. Her heart and her head were screaming two different things. He is a friend, that's for sure, but not a boyfriend. She looks at him in his uniform, his piercing red eyes looking straight in front of him.

He is so... pretty. His hairs flowing, his eyes...

Not a boyfriend, but she was deeply regretting having too much reason in those kind of moments. She could kiss him right now and he wouldn't push her. She knew it. But her head... she wasn't sure if she was really, entirely ready. Love is such a complicate emotion and yet everyone talk about it like it is easy. Sometimes it is not. Not at all. Flashback of her great times with him strike her like a hurricane of memories flowing trough all of her body. A signal from her body to her, saying "you are ready".

But... but... they knew each others for like, what, three months? That's not enough!

 _"Time is not everything, you know. Juvia thinks that... sometimes, it's alright to follow your feels instead of your reason."_

Juvia's words were echoing in her head for a while now. Yes, her feels... but... but it was not reasonable.

 ** _I don't want to share my heart and being reject after. I don't want to take the risk to suffer. Not with him._**

 _\- Oi, shrimp, you a'ight? You ain't saying a word._  
 _\- Oh, haha, sorry... just thinking about them inside. They seems to have fun._

She looks toward the building to escape his gaze who looks straight at her.

 _\- Levy._  
She jumped. She was so not used to hear her name coming from him, it almost felt weird.

 _\- Y- yes?_  
 _\- What is wrong?_  
 _\- N- nothing, OK? Nothing at all!_  
 _\- You're the worst liar ever, shorty._

She smile awkwardly before they look each others in the eyes for a good whole minute, trying to read their thoughts.

 ** _Oh Mavis this is so stressing what does he thinks about? Does he want me to kiss him? Does he want to kiss me?! What is happening in his head?!_**

 ** _Why is she looking at me like that. Did I say something wrong? I don't think so. Wait. Does she wants me to kiss her? Well I could, but... no!_**

They finally broke their eyes contact before turning their heads. Levy broke the silence.

 _\- So, are we going back inside with the others? It start to get a bit cold here!_  
 _\- Nah, I'm goin' back home. Kinda tired._  
 _\- Oh..._

He stood up as she looks at him, deception screaming all over her face. He started walking away but Levy stand up too and called at him. He turned his head. And she was sure she saw a couple of snowflakes. It wasn't rare at this time of the year to see them.

 _\- Are you gonna water the tree?_  
He smirked in the dark so she could barely sees him. He didn't answer but waved, his back turned at her before saying something almost inaudible.

 _\- Take care, shorty._

She smiled but realized, once she came back to reality, that it was very cold and upon this realisation, hurried back inside. Her friends were still dancing and having the time of their life. Maybe she should have went home too.

Juvia was the first to came at her as she was still standing outside the door.

 _\- Are you OK? Where is Gajeel?_  
 _\- Oh! He was tired so he went back home. I didn't want to walk outside in the dark alone so I just came back here._  
 _\- Oh. Lucy is not too busy if Levy wants..._  
 _\- No, it's OK, I'm just gonna wait for her._

And so Levy felt her night was just not as exciting.

* * *

The morning after the party, Natsu offered to Levy and Lucy to bring them home in car, which the bluenette gladly accepted. Once back home, she noticed her cellphone was on her couch.

 ** _Oh no! I forgot it._**

When she checked if she received messages, it's with a surprise stare that Levy saw numerous texts sent by one person.

 _Oi are ya home?_  
 _Forgot your cellphone?_  
 _If you die I have nothing to do with it._

She giggled. He was so worried for her it's adorable. She answered back, his last text dating from 1 hour ago.

 _Natsu and Lucy took me back home. I'm safe and sound! (and alive)_  
A couple of minutes passed before he send his answer.  
 _Talk about an hour to come back._  
 _She looks at her clock. 5am._  
 _Yeah Lucy had a bit too much fun hehe... (￣▽￣*)ゞ_

Then there was nothing for 5 minutes. She finally sent her a last text, ready to go to bed.

 _Good night now Gajeel!_  
 _Eh. Yeah. Go to sleep little shrimp._

She smiled and crushed on her couch, too tired to walk to her bed.

* * *

 _We're so sorry, skeletons_  
 _You're so misunderstood_  
 _You only want to socialize_  
 _(but I don't think we should)_

* * *

 _Hey guys! I hope you liked it. The song is, of course, "Spooky Scary Skeletons".  
Have yourself a good day and don't forget, you're awesome ;)! *thumbs up*_


	10. Bitter sweet

_Hey guys! A chapter with a chunk of feels (to fit with the anime and manga of this weekend haha).  
Hope you're gonna like it! The song is Alone by Heart  
_

 **Fairy tail belong to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 _Till now I always got by on my own_  
 _I never really cared until I met you_  
 _And now it chills me to the bone_

* * *

After yesterday party Levy was so tired, she slept until 2pm, waking up Sunday afternoon. She had the worst bed head ever was the first thought that came to her as she was looking her reflexion in the mirror. She didn't drank enough to have a headache, but she was still quite somnolent.

After a quick shower and a snack, Levy crashed in her couch and opened her laptop, TV and checked her cellphone for messages. Nothing from Gajeel but one from Lucy that was sent just a couple of minutes ago. It poked Levy's curiosity.

 _omg Levy I feel so bad._  
Oh no. What could she have possibly do? Nothing she might regrets, Levy hoped. She answered quickly.  
 _What? What is it? You didn't... you know... did the thing...?_  
 _No! I... I just slept at Natsu's home. In his arms. And it felt good. But nothing more!_  
 _OK then I don't see the problem...?_  
 _idk why I just feel guilty. Like if I cheated on Gray. But I didn't! Aaah!_  
 _Stay calm sweetheart. Just take it as a great night and come back home. Take a hot bath and idk write something. How's your novel anyway?_  
 _Pretty good since a lot happened lately, it's really inspiring! Anyway I'm home, see you tomorrow._  
 _Yeah! Have a good day!_

Levy put back her cellphone on the couch besides her and put her attention back to her laptop screen. She didn't really know what to do but decided to go read some social media drama. Sadly, there was nothing interesting. A bunch of selfies taken by coworkers at yesterday's party. They all seems so different. It's always funny to see people outside of work. They act differently, they speak louder...

Upon looking, Levy found a picture of her and Gajeel when they finished their dance, their fingers intertwined and a powerful, passionate stare at one another. The photo was really pretty with the light making them looks like movie stars. The way they looks at each others... at the moment the bluenette was too out of breath to realize anything, but with an outside point of view... they looked like a couple. And that sight was enough to produce a thousand of butterfly in her belly. A couple... two persons who loves each others and will protect one another forever. Or, well, until fate decide to separate them. In any case, it felt weird and Levy didn't know if she was liking that or not.

A notification sound got Levy out of her thoughts.

Tomorrow is your friend Lucy's Heartfilia birthday!

 _\- Oh no! I totally forgot and didn't buy a gift, shit! Ugh, I don't have many more time left... maybe making a gift?_

She was thinking about every possibilities possible when a text message stopped her train of thoughts.

 _Oi shorty. Awake yet?_  
 _Gajeel! It's Lucy's birthday tomorrow! I don't know what to do!_  
 _How should I know? Bake a cake idk..._

A cake! Of course it was a great idea!

 _Oh, yes, that's gonna be perfect! But... idk how to cook ;_;_  
 _She almost felt his sighed over the phone._  
 _I can help ya want. I'm doin' the best cake ever anyway._  
 _Oh really?! That's fantastic! Let's go shops for ingredients. Can you come pick me up?_  
 _omw shorty_

* * *

 _\- No, Lucy won't like this!_  
 _\- What? Why?_  
 _\- Because it's not feminine enough._

Of course their shopping for groceries was not as smooth as Levy expected but hey, at least she's got someone to help.

- _Let's do a strawberry shortcake! With wipe cream!_  
 _\- Ugh. If ya want. I'm tired of arguing with a shrimp. Gihi._  
He looked at her with a smirk and she returned with a disapproving glare.

 _\- Whatever. I just wanna do something she'll likes. She'd been trough a lot lately and she deserves it!_

Gajeel found her attentions really cute but didn't let out any emotions, keeping his annoyed expression even if he was super happy to be here with her.

 _\- So... watcha do... y'know... when I went back home?_  
 _\- Nothing really. People were too noisy and waiting for Lucy was a pain. I ate candy and that's about it, haha. Why? Were you... worried?_

She gave a playful smirk toward him. He answered with a "tchk".

 _\- Speaking of which, have you seen the photos of the event on Fairybook?_  
 _\- ... I ain't got an account. Full of bull crap. Not interested._  
 _\- Oh... OK then. Haha._

It was probably better that way. He didn't need to see those pictures. He would get the wrong idea... because he don't love her like that. It would simply be embarrassing. She's just a shrimp after all.

Back to Levy's house, they started preparing the ingredients and searched for a recipe online, which was fairly easy. Next thing they had to do was...

 _\- Mix the dry ingredients together. Rest. Alright, so... the flour, baking powder and salt, right?_  
 _\- Why d'ya ask me? Want me to show you the difference between dry and wet? Gihi._

The bluenette went from snow white to crimson red in one second, embarrassed by her friend words.

 _\- Gajeel! That's so wrong! Why would you say that?!_  
 _\- Wha- oh ya dirty minded shrimp! Always thinking naughty things. I was speaking about splashing water at ya, dirty little woman!_

She went even redder (if possible). She was not dirty! His sentence sounded fishy! He did it on purpose just to fluster her she was sure! She couldn't... why did she thought about that anyway?! Her brain was playing games with her and she was not enjoying it one bit.

 _\- I'm not- it's your sentence that sounded SUPER suspicious. You did it on purpose I know it!_  
 _\- Stop it! I ain't no half baked pervert! This kind of humor ain't my thing at all._  
She looked at him with eyes that means "you don't believe it yourself".

 _\- ... What with the look? Tchk. Annoying dirty shrimp._  
 _\- Perverted beast! Mh!_

She stick her tongue to him and he answers back. Worst than children. But it seemed so natural to mess like that and tease each others. Her time with him was so fun and free of stress and problems. It was just the two of them and even if they had the habit to annoy each others, they never went to the point of being mean. Both didn't enjoy trouble and drama anyway. Just being there, slicing strawberry, mixing ingredients, making wiped crea-

 _\- Ah!_

She was so lost in her thoughts, Levy didn't see Gajeel coming and poke her nose with the fluffy, creamy mixture.

 _\- GAJEEL!_  
 _\- What's the problem, shrimp? Or should I say... clown shrimp?! Gihi!_  
 _\- Grrr! You're so immature!_

Her cheeks turned red and as she was licking the substance on her nose, a strawberry hit her right in the eye.

 _\- Hey! Stop it, stupid Gajeel!_  
 _\- "Stop it, stupid Gajeel!",_ he says, mocking her. _It's gonna take you more than that to shut me down, vile clown shrimp!_

She was starting to get into this childish game. Vile clown shrimp, uh?

 _\- Then you'll get what you want, evil iron dragon!_  
 _\- Iron... dragon? Where did you find that?_  
 _\- Oh, in a book I borrowed one day. Anyway. En garde!_

She threw a handful of flour in his face. He looks so funny! He who is usually so dark with his long dark hair (tied in a ponytail for the occasion. She felt bad for finding him kind of sexy). As she was giggling, he answers with a glass of water.

 _\- Ah! Cold cold cold!_

She fought back and they continued until they hear the bell to indicate that the cake is ready. When Levy finally noticed the state of the house, the kitchen was a terrible, gigantic mess. At least the cake was perfectly baked! The bookworm started laughing really hard and Gajeel followed, less enthusiastically but as amused as her.

 _\- It's your fault because you start it so you clean!_  
 _\- Oi that's your house. And ya followed me so ya clean too!_  
 _\- OK, OK, we need to wait for the cake to cool out a bit anyway. Let's do this!_

* * *

After the cleaning and making of the cake, they both drink a good, hot coffee like everytimes they meet. Sitting on the couch with some music in the background, Levy couldn't hope for more. Except maybe being in his large, strong arms.

 ** _Don't start thinking things. He doesn't love you that way. And you're not ready, remember?_**

 _\- Thank you for helping me today! It was really fun._  
 _\- Eh. Yeah I guess. She better be happy with all the cleaning that cake made us do._  
 _\- I'm sure she will be the happiest!_

They both take a sip of the dark and warm liquid, appreciating the tranquility. There was a question Levy died to ask for a long time now but didn't want to make things awkward. It was so touchy to speak to Gajeel about his past though, being so mysterious and secretive about it.

 _\- Say, Gajeel..._  
 _\- Watcha want? I know ya wanna ask me something important when you start your sentence like that._  
 _\- Oh, um..._ , she must admit she was taken aback on this one. _I just... just wanted to know if you already had girlfriends... in the past._

Gajeel's head was starting to think really fast. Shit is this some kind of trap question? Will she be mad at him if he says yes? Will she be sad? But he didn't want to lie. Not to her. Ugh he hated those kind of conversation.

 _\- Ya got maybe 1... or 2. Nothing serious y'know._

He was not lying. Not entirely. He didn't remember the number but it was never real. More often than not it was one night. He was not a guy for relationships. But Levy... Levy is different. She is not your everyday mainstream girl. She is special and precious to him. He didn't want her to think he was some kind of go go boy. Her face was serious and she didn't seems sad. Good. He handled it smoothly. At least he thought.

 _\- You don't have to lie, haha. I will not be upset. I just wanna know for the sakes of curiosity!_

A woman words can sometimes be deadly. It was like walking on a land full of mine.

 _\- Eh. In all honesty... t'was most of the time just one night and shits like that. Like I said, nothin' serious._

She didn't know either she was reassured or not. It was always nice to know that he didn't have a real girlfriend before (she felt a bit less alone) but... if he always did one night stand, maybe that means he's just no made for a relationship. But maybe she was reading too much into this and it's just that he never found a girl perfect for him. He seems hard to please after all.

 _\- Oh, I see. Haha. I never got a boyfriend before... pitiful right?_

I could arrange that right away, shorty.

 _\- Nah. Ya better have one true love for your entire life than a ton of craps. It's not the number that count, ain't that right?_

Levy replaced her sad expression with a beautiful smile. Why was she so pretty? Is that some kind of gift to be the most perfect shrimp ever?

 _\- Yeah!_

Her heart felt so much lighter. Judging by Lucy's state, the bluenette was the best person to know that one good is more worthy than a thousand rotten. Gajeel was right; number didn't count. What if he got a ton of one night? Levy was sure she's worth more than just mindless sex!

 _\- Oi shorty._  
 _\- Mh? What do you want? When you start your sentences like that it's often to say something important. Hihi!_  
Her giggles made him smile.

 _\- Never think you're not attractive, a'ight? Ya don't need big palooza to be sexy. Ya have your own sex appeal and I never wantcha see you cry over your physic. It's stupid. Never think ya never had a boyfriend 'cause of your body. It's just that boys are blind and dumb._

She was absolutely astonished. He looked her in the eyes during the entirety of his speech. He never talked so much in her presence and to say such beautiful things? Levy was breath taken. He... didn't want to see her cry. Because... because she is his friend. Right?

 _\- I... thank you so much Gajeel!_

She jumped in his arm, tears in the corner of her eyes but a big smile glued on her face. The man turned his head, pink tinting his cheeks. It was so out of character from his usual silent and annoyed attitude. But he just... felt like he had to say something. He didn't want her to put herself in question because of some stupid and mindless girls he never even knew the name. Maybe they were pretty -he didn't remember - but no one in the world could be prettier than Levy. His little shrimp.

When he came back to reality, he realized she felt asleep in his arms. She was still tired? He sighed and smirked, circling her petite woman body with his large arms, somnolent himself.

He took a second to smell her and he realize she had the scent of books. It was weird but so relaxing and... Levy like.

 ** _She's driving me crazy._**

After she passed out in Gajeel's arms, the bookworm slept until Monday morning when she realized where she was.

* * *

 _\- What am I... Gajeel?!_  
 _\- Uh...?_  
 _\- What are you doing here?!_

He was still sleepy but managed to answer anyway.

 _\- Ya felt asleep on me yesterday and didn't wake up. I felt asleep right after._  
 _\- Oh, right. Haha. Oh! We should get ready to work!_  
 _\- Ah crap..._

Reality hit hard. He was so good staying like that with her. But duty is calling and needed his best janitor. Gajeel sighed.

After a quick shower (one after another) and a breakfast, they took the cake and put it in a box before leaving on Gajeel's motorcycle. People were not asking questions about them anymore since they were always together but never showing any romantic feelings. They were bored because there was nothing to say so their present victim was, of course, Lucy. Her love stories always fascinated her coworkers and lately has been even more entertaining. The fight between the model duo Natsu and Gray and Leo, the CEO of the rival magazine: who will be the prince charming who'll take her heart?! Their story was almost a cover all by himself. Poor Lucy... she wasn't even sure herself who she wanted. And that's why she's gonna bring her a beautiful cake!

Once at work, Levy decided to out the cake in the fridge of the employee break room and unveiled it during lunch time where everyone will sing her a Happy birthday!

Speaking of the devil, her blonde friend entered the building soon after the bluenette and she was humming a song. She seemed really happy!

 _\- Good morning Lucy!_  
 _\- Good morning Levy! You know which day it is?!_  
 _\- ... Monday?_  
 _\- No! Um, I mean, yes! But it's a special day! Come on don't say me you don't remember?!_  
 _\- I don't know what you're talking about!_  
 _\- Oh... alright._

The look on Lucy's face broke her friend heart but, hey, she knew she didn't forget about it. It's just so she can have a big surprise later!

Natsu and Gray simultaneously entered the building right after and when Levy made sure her blonde friend was out the way, she made sign to the boys.

 _\- Hey, guys, come here!_  
They get closer with a puzzled look.  
 _\- You know it's Lucy's birthday today?_  
 _\- Oh! I didn't know about it!,_ expressed Natsu.  
 _\- It's alright. Me and Gajeel made a cake for her. With just need you to hold yourself until the lunch break where we're gonna sing her a happy birthday! I faked that I forgot, so do the same and pass the word!  
_ _\- Alrighty! You can count on me!,_ said loudly the pink haired man. _  
_ _\- Not so loud! She's gonna hear everything!,_ answered back Gray, visibly annoyed.

She's gonna be so happy, Levy knew it. Just a little bit of patience...

* * *

 _\- Happy birthday Lucy! Happy birthday Lucy! Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday Lucy! Yayyy!_

Everyone chanted for Lucy's special day. Due to the cold outside, they decided to do it in the company cafeteria's. The blonde redactor was crying tears of joy and was at a loss of words. All of her friends were here and she couldn't be more happy.

 _\- Me and Gajeel made the cake yesterday! We hope you like it!_  
 _\- Wow he is beautiful! Thank you so, so much, Levy - and Gajeel -_

The bluenette give a quick glance at Gajeel, who is looking outside, seemingly day dreaming. Was he thinking about something? He seemed really concentrated.

 _\- You're welcome!_

Levy hugged her friend and went back to the tall man, still fixing and imaginary point outside. She took advantages of the loud crowd to whisper at her friend.

 _\- Hey, Gajeel. Are you alright?_  
 _\- Uh?_

He wasn't paying attention. At all. He was still thinking about what he said yesterday and the more he thinks about it, the more he finds it stupid. Not only that, but he received a troubling letter the Friday before Halloween and didn't know what to do about it. He had to keep it secret though for her sake.

 _\- ... are you alright? You seems distant. Thinking about something?_  
 _\- Uh? Nah. Just daydreamin'._

Her looks shows that she don't believe him at all, but he don't really care. Some things need to stay in the head. If only he could say it... but he was tied with the silence chuckles.

 _\- Mmh... OK. If you say so..._

 ** _One day shorty... maybe one day you'll know. I hope I'll be here to tell it._**

* * *

At the end of the day Gajeel proposed, like usual, to take her home. The travel was in silence while both of them were thinking.

What was he thinking? Did Levy said something wrong? Is he ready for a long and stable relationship? Did her question from yesterday afraid him? He was really mysterious lately. Was he hiding something from her? If yes, was it important?

Once they arrived home, Levy gripped Gajeel by his leather coat. She had a bad feeling, that really uncomfortable stomachache you have when you are nervous. Why was she in that state anyway? Everything was OK, right? Nothing can go wrong? Yes?

 _\- Gajeel._  
She was almost tearing. Why? Why does she have such a bad feeling?!  
 _\- Don't cry, shorty. Everything's a'ight._  
 _\- Can I say "see you tomorrow"? Or... will you disappear? Answer me! You've been so silent lately I feel that you hide something from me! You can say it! Please, don't let me alone..._

He felt so bad. He couldn't say what she wanted. He couldn't say anything. He was tied... tied with chains he couldn't break. Not yet.

 _\- Don't worry, ya'll never be truly alone. Now stop cryin' would ya?_

He took her in a huge, warm hug. He smells her hairs. Old books... Levy. That scent he had to remember always. He didn't lie: she'll never truly be alone. Because he's gonna think about her and keep his little shrimp in his heart.

Her tears were flowing. He didn't say anything and yet, she was so afraid and sad. She had the worst feeling. The feeling she would loose him. The feeling she... she would loose someone very dear. Someone... she didn't want to admit it, but someone...

Someone she loves.

In a last resort, like if it could make him stay here with her, she raise her head and kiss him. He's surprise at first but quickly answer, their lips intertwined in a passionate, soft and heart breaking kiss. Even if she's crying. Even if he feels bad. It's like nothing else exist around them. It's just those two. Just the two of them, here in that eternal embrace. It may be the best day ever for them and yet, the sadness they feels doesn't seems to get away. When they finally separated to get air, Gajeel's face was a mix of infinite sadness and incomparable happiness. Levy, with her eyes red and her sad smile made Gajeel feels even worst.

 _\- Ah, didn't know a shrimp could kiss so well. But ya lips may be the sweetest thing ever, I still need to get back home gihi!_

 ** _Play it smooth. Stay silent. You don't have the choice._**

 _\- I- um... see... see you tomorrow then?_  
He smirked, trying to reassure her.

 _\- Yeah. See ya tomorrow shorty._

He put his helmet back after putting a last, fast kiss on Levy's lips.

When she went back outside the bluentte realize how red her cheeks were. Did they just... did they just kiss? Like... like in movies? It felt so... bitter sweet. She couldn't help the feeling inside of her gut. But she was so happy, almost ecstatic. Her sadness didn't get away entirely, but it was probably the best day of her life. She loves him! She, Levy McGarden, loves Gajeel Rexfox! Are they a couple? Oh no she didn't ask. Is there something to say in those moments? Or does it go naturally?

She jumped on her cellphone as soon as she saw it and texted her best friend, forgetting for a moment all the fear and sadness she felt.

 _Lucy! Lucy omg I kiss Gajeel! I KISSED HIM. IDK WHAT TOOK OVER ME._

Her friend answered almost immediately.

 _AAAAAAH OMG LEVY THATS INCREDIBLE CALL ME AND TELL ME EVERYTHING! NOW._

The two girls talked the entire evening, Levy telling about her worries and Lucy telling her she was reading way too much into this. It reassured the bluenette a bit but still, she knew something fishy was happening behind her back. For now though, a good night of sleep full of sweet dreams will put all her problems away.

She kissed Gajeel!

* * *

Tuesday morning at work, as Levy was checking today's appointment, she noticed something fishy.

 _\- Uh? Why does Gajeel have an appointment with Erza at 9? It's not her usual... oh, hi Gajeel!_

The tall man entered the main door, ignoring the little woman and heading directly for the elevator, much to her disappointment. Didn't they kiss? Shouldn't he at least smile at her? His total ignorance made her stomachache worst than yesterday's. He couldn't have forget, right? Maybe she shouldn't have kiss him? Oh, what did she do?! Crap, she was so clumsy, maybe her kiss was the worst ever! It would be so embarrassing!

15 minutes later, Levy saw Gajeel comes back toward her desk, his face still emotionless. He was heading toward the door before the bluenette block him. He could have push her aside but he let her say what she wants.

 _\- Why are you going? You won't... disappear, right?! You didn't forget about yesterday?!_

He smirked.

 _\- I'll be back asap, shorty._

She took a step on the side and watched him go. Where is he going...? Why so mysterious? Once again on the verge of tears, Levy shook her head and sat back at her desk. He'll be back, so everything's alright. No need to worry.

Erza went to the reception a couple of minutes later.

 _\- Levy I need you to fill those papers, they are important._  
 _\- OK... say, Erza, why did Gajeel had an appointment with you? Pretty unusual._  
 _\- Uh? He didn't say it?_  
 _\- He sure seems to like his secrets_  
 _\- Oh. He um... well... he gave me his letter of resignation._

It's like something broke in Levy's brain. Did she really say what she thinks? Impossible was the only word running in her head.

 _\- Impossible..._

Her eyes went blank. Why would he do this?

 _\- He said he was moving out; didn't say where though. Confidential information._  
 _\- ... impossible..._

He moved away? Without her? But he said... he said he would never ever let her alone. Impossible... why? Why of all moments?!

 _\- Levy, are you alright?_  
Erza was starting to worry. Levy suddenly jumped off her chair.

 _\- I have to find him!_

She ran outside, screaming his name in the streets full of people.

 _\- GAJEEL! GAJEEL!_

Never Levy ran that desperately. She knew he wasn't hearing her. She knew he was already far away. But why? Why didn't he talk about it?! She was not giving a care in the world for anything now. It was her and her tears alone.

The she stopped. There was thousand of people walking around her yet the world seemed to stop completely. All of that information she absorbed in the last minutes went from max speed in her head to full slow motion. From 100 to 0.

 ** _It's not... possible. Why would he... leaves like that...? Gajeel tell me you're gonna get back soon... I... I don't know... what to do anymore... everything is fuzzy around me... what is happening... is not real, right? It's just a dream, right...?_**

 _"You'll never be truly alone."_

His words were echoing trough her head. What did he means? She never felt so alone in her life. It was only her and her tears. Tears flowing down her cheeks. Bitter, hysterical tears.

People walked by, ignoring her. Another annoying brat. Her sadness... was inexplicable and yet there it was, eating her from inside, destroying her heart bit by bit, in a slow and painful way. Why...?

Lucy finally reached her lost friend after hearing about the situation and she was almost afraid. She never saw Levy like that.

 _\- Levy! Levy it's Lucy! Can you hear me?!_

The blue haired girl hided in the blonde arms, still crying.

 _\- He ran away, Lucy! He disappeared! What am I gonna do?!_  
 _\- It's OK sweety, calm down..._

The 3rd of November. She will never forget that date. That date when she lost not only her love interest but her best friend. When she realized how much she loved him and how precious he was.

And that's when Levy understood the meaning of "You don't realize what you have until it's gone."

* * *

 _I wonder where you are tonight_  
 _No answer on the telephone_  
 _And the night goes by so very slow_

* * *

 _I must admit it was a very emotional chapter for me! I almost cried  
while writing it. For real, I'm so saaaad haha. Let's just say it fit  
with this weekend's manga/anime. Have a good day and above all,  
you are awesome! ;)_


	11. Hopes and tears

_Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is kind of late, hehe ^^' I had to do a lot of drawings for the  
GrayLu week haha. Anyway! Pretty... intense chapter I guess? The story is (sadly) soon coming to an end!  
I think 2 chapters + an epilogue after this one and we will wrap up this most unexcpected journey! I never  
thought I would do a story this long, haha. It really went a long way from the first chapter. I don't even  
plan things that far ahead, so everything just come up while I write. Whatever! Enjoy! (The lyrics are from See you again,  
by Wiz Khalifa)_

 **Fairy tail belong to Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

 _We've come a long way from where we began_  
 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_  
 _When I see you again_

* * *

The week after her breakdown Levy was looking like a ghost. A pale, frail ghost of herself. She felt empty. She was eating what she needed to stand but that's about it. Everyone at work was worried; no one ever saw the bluenette like that. Not even Lucy. Erza asked her if she wanted a week of break but Levy always refused; working was her only escape. Even books couldn't chase the void that became her being. Without him... he's been here at her side all those months and then suddenly... boom. No where to be found, maybe moved in another country. Who knows. He said he'd be back soon.

 _\- But where are you?!_

In her rare alone time, she only had dark thoughts. Her head was her worst enemy. Because when you are alone, you have time to think. And no one can stop you. Even if what you think about is completely farfetched, your brain make you believe all sort of terrible things and last thing you know, you go sleep, crying for the 7th consecutive night. Being alone, sometimes, can be so... frightening. Particularly when you are anxious or nervous.

 _\- COME BAAAAACK!_

She started crying in her pillow. Again. She was so lost without him. Now that he entered her life, he had no right to go away, letting her alone like that!

 _\- It's not fair!_

Sleep got her late in the night but as tired as she was, her head was imagining again and again atrocious nightmares. So much worries make the subconscious go wild... and Levy didn't appreciate it. At all. But four little words were keeping her sane.

 _Be right back, shorty._

* * *

Monday morning. For Levy, it didn't make a difference. Every days were the same. Another day without him... she couldn't even bare saying or thinking about his name again.

 _\- Levy, you look worst than Friday. Do you want to stay at my home until Ga- um,_ he _shows a sign of his existence?_

It was their morning pause and Lucy and Juvia were trying their best to help her in anyway they could, letting their own love story aside. Levy was in a worrying state of distress and was more important than any man on earth.

 _\- Yeah! Juvia can bake you lunch!_

Levy was touched - really - by her friends attention. After one week negating any help, maybe she should take it. She sure was not in her normal state and it was starting to get unbearable. A week crying to sleep and having nightmare was not something she ever asked for.

 _\- I... I don't wanna bothers you..._  
 _\- Levy! You know you won't bothers me!_  
 _\- Juvia would be really happy to help you, Levy!_  
 _\- T- thank you... I, um... I'll move with you tomorrow, alright?_  
 _\- Excellent!,_ said enthusiastically Lucy, trying to cheer her friend up. _We will have help from Natsu and Gray so everything is alright! Oh, I think the break is finished... you'll be okay sweety?_  
 _\- Yeah. Thank you very much. Both of you._

She smiled and it warmth her friends heart. At least she will be able to move on with someone...

* * *

Levy was alone again in her apartment. Still feeling empty inside, she is a bit less sad. She'll be able to move on eventually... and continue without him. Life was full of moments like that where you have to let go but he was someone Levy didn't want to let go. They had just kiss... he... they shared the same feelings toward another. And he disappeared for no reasons the day after.

 ** _What a mess._**

But now that her brain wasn't blind because of sadness anymore, she could start to think things rationally. Like why did he go away? He probably didn't decide until the day before he moved away. She knew he was always the independent style, but he wouldn't vanish like that without at least telling her... he was hiding something. But what and why? It must be something really important because he was usually quite frank with her. Maybe his past was catching up? Wait a second.

His past. Phantom Lord.

He said that when Juvia wanted to go away from the group their boss tried to stop her. He didn't say anything about when he wanted to go. Oh no. Did they find him? Did they... blackmail him? Or even worst... threaten his safety? So that's why... at least, that's what she didn't hope for. And that he will maybe, one day, come back.

But she's better not interfere in any of those things. She was not qualified and furthermore didn't want to put him in more trouble.

Ironically those thoughts made her feel a bit reassured. She could probably find the force to have a full night of sleep tonight. She had to move on. Living waiting for someone is not how she is. She must... let go. Not think about it.

But what if he's in danger...? **_He is the strongest, he will not get caught so easily. For sure!_**

Sleep was around the corner and, closing her eyes, the bluenette finally slept something looking like a peaceful sleep.

 _I'll be back asap, shorty._

* * *

The day in the evening after the work, Levy moved a couple of clothes and her laptop to Lucy's house. She realized something quite important she couldn't know how she forget.

 _\- Oh no, Lily! Lucy, I'll go take Gajeel's cat, is it okay?,_ she was feeling better enough to call him by his name again, even if it hurts a little.  
- _Uh? Oh...,_ she looked at her apartment and sighed. _Yeah... I guess that's alright for now._  
 _\- Thank you! I'll go search for him!_

The bookworm start rushing to the said house and once she arrived, she was surprised the door wasn't lock or anything. Maybe he knew she would come and check? Something was definitely fishy. Maybe it was just for the cat?

 _\- Lily? Lily! Come here kitty!_

Nothing. Did Gajeel take it with him? Probably... because he would usually jump in her arms as soon as she enters the house. Levy knew it was not okay but curiosity took the best of her and she started raiding the house. It was surprisingly clean and there seems to be nothing out of the usual.

Until she reached the bedroom.

All the pictures usually hanging on the walls were all gone. He took them with him. The bed was cleanly folded and on it were resting two letters. One on a really scrapped and rumpled sheet of paper and the other in an envelope. They were placed in a way Levy knew he did it on purpose.

 ** _He knows me all too well. Now, let's start with the scrapped one._**

She took the sheet and started reading word written in red ink with really poor spelling. It made her head hurt. Ugh...

 _We no were u ar_  
 _And u no hoe we ar_

Except for the spelling errors, Levy got a shivers at those words. They found him? **_Exactly what I thought. Good thing I read a lot of police novel, haha!_**

The other letter seemed directed at her but she didn't want to make false assumption, so she sat on the bed and opened slowly the envelope. There was something in it but she wanted to read before anything. Once again there was a lot of mistakes but as soon as she started reading, it's like she forgot about them.

 _Oi shorty. I suck at that writing thing._  
 _Anyway. Um... I can say nothing. Err sorry._  
 _I know im a jerk and everything but i wantcha to know that your not alone._

Nothing new, it's almost like he said the day before. Except he said he's sorry. She continued.

 _I had business to attend. Dirty business. And I dont wantcha to be a part in this. Ya can forget about me,_  
 _hate me, do whatever the fuck ya want. Ill be back once everything is settled (if ya still want me...). And whatever happen, dont you do anything stupid. Ya hear? Dont worry Lily will come with me. Ugh I really suck at writing. I hate it. Anyway. Don't wanna looks cheesy or anythin but... I love you. A lot. Youre my shrimp. So if ya hate me i understand. But i sure wont hate you gihi._

He even wrote his laugh! Maybe he knew she would feel alone. But he said it. I love you. Of course she will wait for him! He's so stupid... thinking she would hate him for that. Oh, there's a post scriptum at then end.

But just as she was about to read it, her cellphone rang. To her surprise it was not Lucy but the library.

 _\- Levy here._  
 _\- Yes good evening, ms. McGarden._  
It was not the usual librarian. It was a man and he seemed snob.  
 _\- We just saw that you forgot to bring back one of our book._  
 _\- Uh? Which one? I thought I gave them all ba..._  
 _\- Beauty and the beast, the kid fable._  
Oh! That's true! She let it at Gajeel's house. Wait. Did he...? She read the note at the end of the letter.

 _PS: I took ya book with me. Yknow with beast and beauty? Twill make me somethin to do haha. Ill pay for it maybe one day_

Of course. She started laughing even if the man on the other side of the line didn't seems happy at all.

 _\- This is no laughing matter, miss McGarden!_  
 _\- I... I lost it. Sorry. I'm... I'm gonna pay for it._  
 _\- Well you better do it or else-_

She hung up. Never she would have done this. Normally. But she was not the same Levy anymore. She was the Levy who wanted to live life as she go. To live her life to the fullest and in the most random way, like Gajeel taught her to do. That letter... gave her hope. And more joy than she had in a week. Of course he was not with her, but that didn't mean he wasn't there. She knew that somewhere, big Gajeel was reading Beauty and the Beast and that simple thought made her smile. It's like he took a bit of her with him.

She took the other thing hiding in the enveloppe and it was... a picture. Such a simple, platonic picture and yet, she cried. Cried of joy. Because... because she was someone important. Someone precious. The photo was taken on a random day of a random month, at Gajeel's house. She was smiling, Lily on her laps and Gajeel, being Gajeel, looking away not seeming to care at all. She took it with his cellphone so he would have a memory of them. So he did care. She was move by the beautiful attention...

\- Gajeel...  
She got a glimpse of the hour and, suddenly realizing she was making Lucy waiting and probably worrying, Levy went out of the apartment. She took both letters with her, keeping the one Gajeel wrote for her and the photo close to her heart. He was there. She was not alone. He'd be right back.

* * *

 _\- Ugh those mistakes... I wanna cry._  
Levy gave the letter for Lucy to read once they were installed on her couch.  
- _Haha, yeah I know... but in that case only the thought count more than anything._  
 _\- Yeah... you're lucky in your bad luck. At least he wrote something!_  
 _\- Yup. Finally I got answers. But I wonder..._  
 _\- What kind of business is he talking about, by the way? You seems concerned about something I don't know._

 ** _Oh, that's right. Lucy don't know a thing about Phantom Lord._**

 _\- It's... a really long story._  
 _\- I'm all ears._

Levy explained everything to her friend, who was listening with attention. Once she finished, the blonde looked at the bluenette.

 _\- So you think..._  
 _\- That they found him here and he moved in order to protect himself._  
 _\- It would make sense... how could he settle something with a gang though? He's alone after all..._  
 _\- I... don't know. But I trust him. I know he's gonna do something crazy and one way or another come back._  
 _\- Haha... I'm sure he would do anything to see you again. He loves you a lot, Levy._

They both smile. Now that the petite woman is alright, it's her turn to talk about love. She knew her friend wasn't in the best of shape neither after all.

 _\- Anyway, enough about me. What about you? Have you decided? Gray or Natsu? Or... Loke?!_

The blonde turned red.

 _\- Well... you see, me and Juvia talked about it and... and she said that if I want Gray, I can. But I don't know. It's like he lost interest in me? He seems to care a lot about Juvia. And you know what? I don't care that much anymore._  
 _\- Did Lucy level up? +1 in maturity, haha!_  
 _\- Ah stop it, you! I... It's just that I grew really attach to Natsu. He's really sweet with me! Not that Gray isn't, but I just seems to spend more time with Natsu than the other and I think that influence something._  
 _\- It's funny how a couple of month ago you didn't even talk about him._  
 _\- I know right?! But he always make me laugh and it's like he can't see me not being happy._

Levy was happy. Because she knew her friend would be more than satisfied with either of them and that they would treat her like a woman they cherish and love. Lucy always had a hard time with her boyfriends and it seemed like every problems she had with the others didn't occurred with neither Gray or Natsu. The bluenette didn't mind one more than another, both being really nice and caring toward Lucy.

 _\- Well I sure hope you all the happiness in the world!_  
The blonde smiled back.  
 _\- You too, Levy. I think we deserves it!_

After a friendly hug the two girls went to sleep; Levy on the couch. She was looking at the ceiling, thinking.

 _\- Good night!_  
 _\- Yeah, good night too!_

Once Lucy closed her bedroom door, the bluenette closed her eyes. It feels like in the old days... unless now they had more problems. And work.

And love.

* * *

Juvia was a bit tormented about Gajeel. She hoped he didn't get any problems with Phantom Lord... they could be terrifying when they wanted. She knew it. And for an unknown reason, she had a feeling they were behind his sudden disappearance. But Levy was probably the most worried of the bunch; he was really close to her after all. Juvia was feeling bad for her. What would happens if Gray did the same thing? Without a word? She probably would be devastated too.

Speaking of which, Juvia felt like he appreciated her more lately. Did Lucy say something? Or does his feelings changed for her? Oh, it would be amazing!

Juvia was in her bed almost sleeping when something grabbed her attention.

 _\- Oh, I forgot I bring that back._

The letter Lyon gave her. After all those months, she didn't open it yet. Maybe she should... she opened her bed lamp and took the petite, delicate envelope. Inside was a sheet of paper with words written in a sophisticated and pretty handwriting. He really took his time writing this... **_Juvia feels bad..._**

 _Dear Juvia,_  
 _I know your feelings toward me are not the prettiest nor the greatest. I am probably a nuisance for you - and for that, please excuse me - but you can't control who you loves (you know it more than anyone) and I feels bad. I feel bad for forcing things out of you. So I will wait. I will wait until you come for me by your own will and talk to me. You can talk about anything; my ears will forever be ready to hear your goddess like voice. I'll write down my number here if you ever want to contact me for help or simply talk._

 _Yours truly,_  
 _Lyon_

There was a number at the end. She felt her lips grows into a thin smile. He always was so devoted to her. Lyon... he deserves all the love and happiness in the world. She just wasn't the one for him and they both knew it. But love is something so stupid and crazy and abstract and sudden, you can never see it coming.

 _\- If Juvia ever needs help, uh..._

Juvia had a feeling she would need help soon... so that surely will come handy. She looked at the flower pot near her head and looked the new set of flowers she bought. They were the same blue lily like kind of flowers Lyon gave her the first time. They were so pretty... and for some reasons, soothing. Her eyelids were slowly closing, sleep soon coming for her.

 _\- Good night... everyone._

* * *

The day after everyone seemed in a much better mood than in the previous week and to be honest, Erza was happy about it. She was their boss of course but she acted like a mother figure for them so it sadden her when one of her precious children is sad. Let alone almost all of them. With Gajeel not here anymore, she needed someone to replace him, so Levy had to check again in the pile of CV she received months ago. It was breaking her heart but it was temporary until Gajeel come back. Even if he resignated, Erza knew he would come back.

 _\- Ugh... I don't know who to choose._  
 _\- What about this one?_  
Lucy point out one of them. His name was Jet and he had bright, orange hairs.

 _\- Why him?_  
 _\- I dunno... he's the less worst of them bunch. I guess._  
 _\- Lucy! We cannot take someone in because of their appearance!_  
 _\- Didn't you do just that for Gajeel?_  
She smirked.  
 _\- N- no! Not at all! He- he was the most competent of them! That's all!_  
 _\- You're a terrible liar. Anyway. I was just trying to help._  
 _\- I know...,_ she sigh. _It's just... no one can replace him._  
 _\- It's alright, I understand. But don't forget; it's a temporary replacement for a janitor, not your boyfriend._  
 _\- B- boyfriend?!_

She didn't think about it before (not like she had the time) but... are they a couple? _ **Well of course, he said that he loves me. And we kiss. So I guess. But boyfriend? It's so... strange.**_

 _\- Well, duh! Unless you're not...?_  
 _\- No! No, I love him very much and I'll always do. It's just... we didn't say anything directly. Everything happened so fast... I didn't have time to think about it._  
 _\- Think about what? You seems to feel better!_

Erza appeared behind Lucy and both girls jumped, surprise.

 _\- Oh, Erza! We were just talking about the temporary janitor and..._  
 _\- No need to justify yourself Lucy. I totally understand that Levy need comfort. But you seems strangely happier. Any good news?_  
 _\- Oh, more or less. I don't really wanna talk about it. But um, about the janitor..._  
 _\- Yes?_  
 _\- I guess I found someone. I'll call him if you are willing to interview him._  
 _\- Let me look at that._

Levy handed Jet's application to her boss. She looked visibly not really interested but Gajeel was doing such a good job, it would be hard to replace him.

 _\- ... Alright. Call him for an appointment at 3 today or 2 tomorrow._  
 _\- Roger!_

Once Erza and Lucy went back to their office, Levy looked at the phone number and composed it.

One ring. Two rings.  
 _\- Hello?_  
 _\- Good morning Mr. Jet I am Levy McGarden from Fairy Tail magazine and we wanted to know if you were still interested in the job of janitor._  
 _\- Uh? Uh, yeah, of course!_  
 _\- Excellent. Our boss is available today at 3 or tomorrow at 2 for an interview. Which do you prefer?_  
 _\- Today at 3 will do._  
 _\- I'll write it down. Have yourself a good day, Mr. jet._  
 _\- Yeah you too!_

And they hung up. It's weird... it's like all those months never existed and everything was starting again. A strange feeling of déjà vu, but bitter.

* * *

 _\- U- um... Ms. McGarden?_  
For the fifth time this afternoon, Levy raised her head toward the ginger haired man.  
 _\- Yes, Mr. Jet?_  
 _\- C- can I have your number?_  
She sighed.  
 _\- I'm sorry but no. You should concentrate on your cleaning and let me do my job._  
 _\- But we could talk! I heard you just lost you boyfriend and..._  
 _\- Excuse me? Who talked about such things?_

Her eyes were full of anger.

 _\- I- I heard it form someone, I don't know!_  
 _\- Well let me fill you in then._  
The bluenette remove her glasses, stand up (for what it count) and look the man in the eyes.  
 _\- My boyfriend is out of town for an unknown period of time. I'm not interested in having any romantic relationship with someone else. Now if you'll excuse me - unless I wasn't clear enough?- I'll go back to my work and you should go back to yours._

Her speech finish, she sat back, put her glasses back on and continued working like nothing happened. The man who just got rejected (?) was speechless. She sure was clear enough. Enough for him to go back to his labor and shut his mouth for the rest of the day.

Much to Levy happiness.

Long story short, a week passed since the arrival of the new janitor and, well, he had a not so subtle crush on Levy. She hated it but what could she do? He was always speaking to her, trying to flirt and make advance and she wondered when he would understand that she is not interested. Even Lucy and Juvia told him but it's like he don't hear it. Her friends found it funny but Levy thought it was more of a pure annoyance. She should write "Already taken" on her forehead. Even there he probably would continue anyway. Sigh.

 ** _Please Gajeel, come back. Fast._**

* * *

It was Friday night and Lucy and Juvia wanted to have a bit of fun. With everything that happened lately, everyone was still a bit gloomy and they decided to do something to cheer them up; a diner at the restaurant! Levy gladly accepted the offer but felt she would be like a third wheel, Juvia and Lucy being with Gray and Natsu. It didn't pleased Juvia too much but, for the sake of her friend, she invited Lyon along so she wouldn't feel too alone. Which the bookworm appreciated.

So here they are, sitting in a pretty fancy restaurant all dressed in pretty clothes. Levy enjoyed those kind of sorties where they talk and laugh and have fun. The thought of Gajeel wasn't escaping her head neither, however. She was still wondering if he was okay wherever he could be. Shew was sad to not be here with him. It's not that Lyon wasn't really the talkative type, but Levy just hadn't any affinity with him.

 _\- You just have to ask Levy!_ , shouted Natsu.  
The saying of her name got her attention.  
 _\- What? What are you talking about?_  
 _\- They want to know which of the three is the coolest,_ Lucy informed her.

Levy didn't like this. She couldn't think of anyone. For her, Gajeel was the best. But they would not shut up until they have an answer.

 _\- Mmmh... I would say... Gray!_  
 ** _Even if the coolest is Gajeel, hehe._**  
 _\- See? I'm hotter than both of you, haha._  
 _\- Whaaaat?! Levy, you must be blind! This cold hearted idiot can't be cooler than me!,_ answered back Natsu.

Everyone start laughing. Levy, while waiting for her food, put her elbow on the table and her face in her palm. Her eyes were fixating the windows and the scenery outside. A couple of snowflakes already had fall and the dark sky could show a bunch of them falling gracefully on the ground. The air was way colder and you could feel the month of December coming. December... Christmas... maybe she should buy a gift for Gajeel. He surely will be back by that time. At least she hoped.

 _\- Your meal, milady._  
Levy jumped in surprise and Lucy giggled before whispering to her.  
 _\- You seems to think about something... are you okay? We can go talk outside if you want._  
 _\- No don't worry. Let's just eat for now, shall we? It seems delicious!_

As expected, the food was excellent. She better be with that cost! Levy was not following the conversation going on around her but she just wasn't interested.

 ** _Mmh... I wonder if the tree is okay. He probably lost his leaves by now. I should go check it._**

When the dinner was finished and they went to pay, Levy tapped on Lucy's shoulder.

 _\- I'm gonna go somewhere, so no need to take me home._  
 _\- Where? Is it far? You'll freeze in this temperature! Let me escort you._  
 _\- Oh, it's at like 10 minutes in car from here._  
 _\- Really? Alright then!_

They finish paying, say good bye to one another and Levy embark in Lucy's car.

 _\- Where is it?_  
 _\- It's... outside the town. Just continue straight and it's at the peak of a mountain._  
 _\- What a weird place! Why here?_  
 _\- It's a... special place._

The blonde don't ask more and proceed, curious.

They arrived at the mythical looking place. Lucy really wanted to see but didn't want to disturb her friend. It seemed like a special place for her and Gajeel and she felt she would break a bit of their intimacy if she saw it.

 _\- Go on, do your things. I'll wait here._  
Levy appreciated the attention. She needed to be alone for a couple of minutes.  
 _\- Thank you._

She got out of the car and directly went for the tree, covered in a gentle powder snow. Even without the colorful flowers or the green landscape, the place was still a wonderful sight to see. The white coat under the clear moonlight was shining, almost like magic.

 _\- Gajeel... I hope you're okay._

Levy was looking at the city, head in the cloud. ** _I wonder... where are you now? Will you... really come back? You have to, the tree miss you._**

She laugh. Stupid thoughts thinking a tree can have feeling. She's probably too tired to think clearly. Yeah, she better get going.

Returning back to the car, Lucy smile at her friend.

 _\- Feeling better?_  
Levy look at her with a puzzled look.  
 _\- You were really quiet during the diner. You worry for him more than you make it look, uh?_  
 _\- ... yeah. What if they find him? Will they kill him?_

The car went silent. Only the sound of the motor could be heard in that cold night. After 5 minutes of thinking, Lucy broke the silence.

 _\- Don't worry, Levy. If anything is bond to happens; me and everyone will be there. We're a family, remember? And Gajeel is part of that family, too. We couldn't let him in trouble!_  
 _\- Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I just..., she sigh. If they never find him, will he continue acting like he's dead and never come back?_  
 _\- Gajeel himself told you he would come back. Trust him. I don't know him as much as you do, but I know he means what he said. It may take weeks or months, but he'll come back one way or another._  
 _-... thank you. I needed that, Lucy. I... I truly hope you never get in my situation. It's pretty stressing, haha._  
 _\- Don't worry, I don't date bad boys_. She winks. _But you probably have the sweetest bad boy of them all, haha!_

Both of them giggled. The night was so calm...

It's like everything went back to normal. And yet...

* * *

 _\- Hello?_  
 _\- Levy McGarden, I believe?_

It was on the night of the last day of November. The bluenette received a phone call that gave her shivers. Lucy was not far, trying to peek at what the voice was saying.

 _\- Yeah...?_  
 _\- Y'know somethin' 'bout Gajeel?_

Her blood froze. She tried to stay calm but her voice was shaking so much she feared she would cry.

 _\- Y- You know about him?_  
 _\- Hey that's me who ask the question missy. But yeah let's just say I know him all too well... Gajeel say hi to the poor little girl._  
 _\- YA ALRIGHT SHRIMP?! DID THEY DO ANYTHIN TO YA?!_  
 _\- GAJEEL! No, I- I'm safe... I'm so happy to hear your voice!_

The stranger took back the phone.

 _\- How cute. Now now. Ya wanna save him?_  
 _\- Save him...?_  
 _\- DON'T YOU DARE YOU PIECE OF SH-_

She could hear someone hitting Gajeel, almost beating him.

 _\- Ya better shut that big foul mouth of your_ _s, Gajeel. Anyway. If ya really want him back... I think we can make a deal._

 _\- Y- yes...?_

Lucy was holding the little woman arm, her whole body shaking.

 _\- We can make a trade. Money for that dumb ass. Watcha think?_  
 _\- DON'T ACCEPT. DON'T LISTEN TO THAT SCUMBAG. USE YOUR LIL SHRIMP HEAD FOR A CHAN-_  
He was hit again, making Levy crisp herself even more while already biting her lower lip.  
 _\- ... how much?_  
 _\- I don' know... mmmh... how much does silence cost? Maybe 5000? 7000? Mmmh... 10 000$ and we good._  
 _\- T- Ten thousand?! B- but-!_  
 _\- Dontcha want to save your pitiful boyfriend?_  
 _\- I..._  
 _\- LEVY, DON'T._

Another hit. She couldn't bear it anymore. She had to do something. He saved her that day, it was her turn! She couldn't stay here doing nothing any second longer.

 _\- Deal._  
 _\- NO._  
 _\- Kekeke... excellent._  
 _\- When do you want the money and where?_  
 _-... mmmh... I'll give ya one week._  
 _\- O- one week?! But that's not enough!_  
 _\- Find your way. One week. That's all. And let's meet... mmmh... watcha think about the mountain near your location? Ya know, the one with the tree. At 8pm._  
 _\- What?! Why... of all the places..._ She sigh. _OK. Alright. So in one week... at 8 pm... ten thousand dollar..._  
 _\- Ouh, so ya are actually smart. Kekeke. Any last words, Gajeel-poo?_  
 _\- DON'T DO IT. Please..._  
 _\- Oops, too late! What kind of last words are those? Really, still no clue how to treat women that stupid goof ball. See ya in one week. In hope he survives until then..._  
 _\- What? DON'T YOU DARE-_

It hung up. So... that's how it is. She wasn't feeling sad nor angry. She was just... dumbfounded. Is it real? Is she dreaming? The look Lucy was giving her seemed the most real for her.

 _\- What did he say? I couldn't hear clearly... are you alright?_  
 _\- If you forget that my boyfriend is taken as an hostage somewhere I don't know, that I must give a street gang of an unknown scale ten thousand dollars and that he will probably die if I don't do it... if you forget all of that, then yeah, I'm the happiest girl on earth._

* * *

 _Everything I went through you were standing there by my side_  
 _And now you gon' be with me for the last ride_

* * *

 _Hey guys! I also forget to thanks all the reviewers! Thank you SO, SO much for giving such overwhelmingly positive feedbacks O:  
I hope you enjoyed the story this far and may we meet in the next chapter! See ya~!_


	12. After the hurricane

_Hey guys! This is an awfully long chapter so it's gonna be separated  
in two parts, this one being the first. This story is coming to an end very soon,_  
 _so I wanna adress once again a big chunk of thank you for everyone who reviewed this story!_  
 _Hold on, only one full chapter left (not including the second part of this one_  
 _nor the epilogue)! The song is Help is on the way by Rise Against_

 **Fairy tail belong to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 _Can nobody save us?_  
 _Will anyone try?_

* * *

Levy was trying to resonate herself, almost not believing it.

 _\- How can you find that much money in so little time?!_  
 _\- They probably believe I won't have it and that they'll be able to do what they want._  
 _\- But you WON'T have it! Not in a single week!_  
 _\- YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW?! I'm trying to be positive here! You know, so I don't drown in despair and start crying uncontrollably because my boyfriend have high chances of DYING if I don't find and unrealistic amount of money?!_  
 _\- I'm sorry... it's just... I don't know how I can help..._

The bluenette took a deep breath, closed her eyes and swallowed all the emotions she wanted to express at this moment. She had to stay calm and think rationally.

 _\- It's alright, I'm sorry for screaming. At least now I know he's kind of alright. So that's something down. For the money... Juvia was in Phantom Lord. Maybe she can help. But it's way too late to call her, so let's just go to sleep and speak about it tomorrow._  
 _\- Are you sure you're gonna be alright?_  
 _\- I can't guarantee anything but I'll try my best to sleep, haha. I need it. Good night, Lucy. And thank you for being here._  
 _\- No problems sweetheart. We'll manage something out, don't worry. We're a family, remember?_  
 _\- Yeah. Thank you..._

They smile one last time before heading to their respective bed. Levy said she would try and yet... as soon as Lucy sounded asleep, she couldn't keep her tears inside anymore.

She'll never make it.

* * *

 **Tuesday, December 1st - day 1**

The morning was rough for both of the girls. The blonde noticed Levy's red eyes from crying but didn't say anything. She had all the rights in the world to cry in that terrible, surreal situation. Even Lucy was worried. Gajeel became somewhat of a close friend to her and she really didn't want to assist his funeral. She couldn't bear seeing her friend suffer like that. They had to do something, and fast.

 _\- 'morning, Levy._  
 _\- 'morning._

They both didn't sleep really well but they still had a day of work ahead of them. The two girls took their shower, prepared themselves and, with Lucy's car, went to work together. They almost were like sisters, living together like that.

Once arrive at the magazine building, both girls headed directly to Juvia's office, on the second floor. They knocked and she asked who it was. When they identified themselves, she let them permission to enter. Her office was... peculiar. A lot of decorations were water related and even if Lucy and Levy wondered why, they had a question of greater importance to ask right now.

 _\- Juvia! I need your help._  
 _\- Why do you need Juvia's help? Did something happens?_  
 _\- Yeah well... that's complicated._

She did a brief summary of yesterday's night conversation. The blue haired woman was shocked to learn that this gang she thought as a family for so long were threatening one of their ancient member. Someone she considered like a brother. So her worries were founded...

 _\- Oh, no... Levy cannot find that much money in such a short lapse of time! What are you gonna do?_  
 _\- I don't know... I hoped you could help us find where Phantom Lord are located so we could, you know, send police instead._  
 _\- Um... well, Juvia doesn't know for sure, but if they stayed where they were before... then they must be in Magnolia._  
 _\- Magnolia? One hour away from Crocus?_  
 _\- Juvia doesn't know anything for sure, so..._  
 _\- Thank you! Thank you so much!_

She hugs her friend. Even if they weren't there anymore, at least now they had somewhere to start. As soon as they finished their conversation however, work was calling them and they had to came back to their respective post.

 _\- Juvia hope Gajeel is okay... they probably do terrible things..._

Her brain filled with atrocious pictures and anxiety taking the best of her, she started working without really wanting to.

* * *

Levy was talking to the police over the phone and she hoped they could help her.

 _\- I don't know where they took him! I think it's in Magnolia but I don't know for sure... please, I need your help!_  
 _\- I'm sorry miss but we cannot do a breakdown somewhere we don't know. We can start searching in this area but cannot provide any confirmation we will find him._  
 _\- That would be greatly appreciated._  
 _\- Gajeel... Redfox, is it? Can you describe him?_  
 _\- He's tall, have black, very long hairs and piercings on his nose, eyebrows and arms._  
 _\- We'll start a search in the next 24 four hours in this area._  
 _\- Thank you..._

She hung up. It was farfetched, but not impossible. Worst case scenario, she could always ask the police to come with her in one week and arrest them on the spot. Because there is no way she's gonna find that amount of money in such a short time. They probably are suspicious of something and they will surely be equipped if anything was ever to happens, so it really was a last resort solution. Levy just had to hope for the best and start working, even if her heart wasn't in the mood at all.

* * *

Juvia was coming back from lunch when she was stopped in an empty hallway, grabbed by the shoulder by a man she didn't know. A bit panicked but keeping her calm still, she looks at him in the eyes, angry and pissed. She recognize him... where did she saw him before?

 _\- Long time no see, Juvia._  
 _\- What do you want? Juvia don't know you._  
 _\- Oh, I'm pretty sure you know me. But that's not the point. Do you remember when you quitted Phantom Lord?_

Juvia was on a risky terrain but couldn't back now. He knew something. He probably even knew where Gajeel was. But she can't ask that. Not directly.

 _\- ... why?_  
 _\- Well your friend Gajeel threatened our boss, didn't he? So you could, you know, get the fuck out after all we've done for you._  
He tightened his grasp and she couldn't hide a slight face of pain. She was still looking him in the eyes.  
 _\- Let me go._  
 _\- But you see, it's not that easy. He ignored her. I heard you know where we're located? That's why I said to the boss to not let you go... you'll ruin everything like the bitch you are._  
 _\- You can talk all you want, Juvia don't care one bit. She won't come back._  
 _\- Oh, I don't want a nuisance like you to comeback either... but see, it's not really fair for poor Gajeel, isn't it? He is punish for leaving us, then why you shouldn't?_

She bite her lower lip and furrow even more her brows. Everything just went way out of hand. Someone of Phantom Lord was spying on them? Just how far could they go?

 _\- Juvia and Gajeel don't have anything to do with you anymore._  
 _\- Well that's what you think, pretty face..._  
 _\- Don't call Juvia like that!_

She raises her leg and kick him where it hurts. She hoped his scream wouldn't alert everyone on the floor, but as she was going back to her office, he achieved to say one last thing.

 _\- I know what you said, Juvia Lockser. And if you ruin everything..._

She turns back with a deadly glare.

 _\- Juvia don't fear you nor Phantom Lord. She have her life now and it's gonna stay this way. Just you try to come and annoy Juvia or her friends again... it's you who's gonna regret it._

She did what she had to do. Now their location was confirmed and she probably even know precisely where they were. But chances are that scumbag already communicated with them and told them they knew their location. This week is gonna be intense, that's for sure.

* * *

That night, Levy received mixed news from the police officer.

 _\- Hello?_  
 _\- Miss McGarden?_  
 _\- Yes that's me._  
 _\- We are the police of Magnolia. We got words of your boyfriend disappearance and wanna assure you we seek the whole town for him. But..._  
 _\- Nothing._  
 _\- Sadly. But we saw a suspicious vehicle quitting the town a couple of hours ago, heading for the next town. We have forces following them and will inform you of anything if something happens._  
 _\- Thank you very much..._

She looked at her window. It was snowing outside. In normal circumstances, she would find it beautiful. But right now... she was too worried to think about anything else. It's gonna be one hell of a week. May it have a good ending...

* * *

 **Wednesday, December 2nd - day 2**

Levy didn't find sleep very well and as soon as she woke up, look if she got messages. But none. No news... what if even the police can't fond them? They probably know how to deal with those kind of situations and have all sort of hidden bases. The more she was thinking about it, the more Levy was loosing hope. The chances they find him are so slim... she feels like in a movie. Why did she have to fall in love with an ex criminal? Weirdly, his cat came to her mind.

 _\- Lily! I hope they didn't do anything to him... maybe he got away? I sure hope so..._

Morning were hards but she still had another day of work ahead and didn't have any choices. After a last look at her cellphone, Levy went to get Lucy out the shower.

 _\- Lucy! Lucy, we have to go!_  
 _\- Coming, coming._

There was not a lot going on lately at the magazine and Levy couldn't be more happy about it. At 10 am she already had finish her work and took the occasion to speak longer with Lucy.

 _\- So... I hope police will find him. If not... I'm gonna use my last resort plan._  
 _\- Which is?_  
 _\- Meet them like planned but have police backing me up._  
 _\- Without the money? You know that could be dangerous..._  
 _\- Don't you think I know it? It's not like I have a choice._  
 _-... you're right. But for now we can just hope and pray. Still no news?_  
 _\- Nope... nothing._

Erza suddenly appeared behind them like she always do, but still surprising them.

 _\- So, how are you Levy? I heard Gajeel was kidnapped..._  
 _\- Oh, um, yeah well police is undergoing research so I'm hopeful they'll find him._  
 _\- I sure hope so. You know, he may not have been part of us for as long as you, but Gajeel... he was family. Like everyone here. If you ever need something; just say it. We'll be glad to help. Fairy Tail... is more than a magazine. We are family and won't let a single one member get threatened like that. Ever._  
 _\- Erza... thank you so, so much... you don't know how much what you said make me a bit happier._

Lucy was smiling.

 _\- Like I said: we will never let anyone down!_  
 _\- Yeah... haha._

Her heart a bit reassured, Levy put back her glasses and handle the work she did for her to Erza.

 _\- Here's all the papers you asked me to fill._  
 _\- Already? Thank you. Anyway, I have things to do so have a good day you two._  
 _\- Have a good day!_

Levy turned back to Lucy and looked at her with a smirk.

 _\- So, how are you and Natsu...?_  
 _\- I- I don't know! And stop to act like we are together because we are not._  
 _\- You liiike him._  
 _\- So what?! That doesn't mean I wanna be with him for the rest of my life!_  
 _\- I never said that._  
 _\- Anyway. Don't you have work to do?!_  
 _\- Nope._  
 _\- Well I do._

The blonde go back to her office faking an angry expression. Levy knows that her friend will wait before going in a stable relationship knowing her previous experiences, but she still had fun teasing her. This way she was thinking of something else. Another quick look to her cell. Nothing.

Sigh.

* * *

Levy, Lucy and Juvia were eating lunch along with Gray and Natsu. They preferred eating outside but because of winter, had to eat at the loud cafeteria. Despite all the noise Levy however could see that Juvia was not acting like usual. In fact, she was looking around a lot more, seemingly nervous. Did something happens? The petite bluenette whispered to her friend.

 _\- Are you okay?_  
She jumped. Yes, definitely more nervous.  
 _\- Yeah. Why?_  
 _\- You seems nervous._  
 _\- No, Juvia is not. Do not concern yourself, Levy._

That sounded fishy but Levy couldn't force anything out of her, so she let go. Everyone was on edge lately so it must affect her too. Gajeel and her were really close, after all.

The lunch break went by smoothly. No one was really in the mood to fight or argue so it was a calm break. Still no news however. Heavy sigh.

* * *

 **Thursday, December 3rd - day 3**

One ring.  
 _\- Yes?_  
 _\- Miss McGarden? It's the police department of Magnolia._  
 _\- Yes, did you find something?_  
 _\- We found a bunch of them but it seems it was an ambush. The real car with your boyfriend probably went the other way._  
 _\- Oh no! You can't be serious..._  
 _\- We already started another pursuit but it's gonna take another day to reunite enough people to search the other region._  
 _\- Alright..._  
 _\- We will find him, do not worry._  
 _\- Thank you..._

Always the same. Just... where was he?!

* * *

Juvia's home felt emptier than usual. She wasn't feeling well with Gajeel being kidnapped and herself being in danger... it sure was not a very good week for her. Even if she didn't fear Phantom Lord that much... knowing they've been watching her all that time made her shivers. She always knew her leaving would come back and haunt her but...

Sitting in her bed, she's looking at the letter Lyon gave her, fixing his number. If she ever needs help, uh...

One ring. Two rings.  
It's already 9, maybe he won't respond...  
 _\- Hello?_  
 _\- Lyon, it's Juvia..._  
 _\- Oh, Juvia! Why are you calling at this hour and me, of all people?_  
 _\- Do you remember that letter you gave Juvia? Well she probably will needs your help..._  
 _\- The letter... oh, yeah, this one. What do you need my assistance for?_  
 _\- Juvia have to tell a very long story... but don't judge her, alright?_  
 _\- Alright. I'm all ears._  
 _\- So there's this street gang, Phantom Lord..._

* * *

 **Friday, December 4th - day 4**

When everyone thought it couldn't be worst than what it already is...

Circled around Gray were Levy, Lucy, Natsu and Lyon, talking about the events, all sitting near Natsu and Gray apartment's fireplace.

During the evening, Gray and Juvia were walking together for unknown reasons. She wanted to speak to him about something; which he finally didn't have the occasion to know. As snow was falling on their head, a gang of 5 persons blocked their way. Instinctively, Gray stood in front of Juvia to protect her, but they outnumbered them. Last thing he knows he was unconscious in the snow, his head hurting like crazy. The only thing he remembers was just before they beat him, one of the guys said "We're taking back Phantom Lord propriety, pretty boy".

 _\- That's terrible! And Juvia..., Lucy said,_ concerned.  
 _\- They took her. Whoever they were. Those bastards... those damn bastards! And I didn't do anything... what a shame of a man._

He punched a wall, his face full of anger. Lucy and Natsu were trying their best to cheer him up. Levy and Lyon stay silent, nervous and thinking. To say she talked about this to him just yesterday... Lyon didn't want to believe it. He couldn't blame Gray neither; he was totally outnumbered and couldn't have done anything alone. Still... Levy was feeling bad. She knew Juvia was weird. She knew something was going on behind her back. But now it was not only Gajeel, but her too.

 _\- Oi, icy heart. If you want her back so badly, why don't you just go seek for her?_  
 _\- Because you think it's that simple?! You're just stupid you can't understand. Where do I start from?!_  
Levy finally opened her mouth, the attention now all on her.

 _\- It cannot be coincidental. Something happened... they probably knows she knew their location. They took her... like Gajeel, to silence her._  
 _\- But who are they?! Who is Phantom Lord?!,_ asked a furious Gray.  
 _\- ... they are a street gang. A huge one. Both Gajeel... and Juvia were part of it... a long time ago._  
 _\- Are you serious? So when they ask to give them back what is theirs..._  
 _\- She quitted years ago!_  
 _\- But she's a criminal! I can't believe... I'll go get some fresh air._

As soon as he exit the house, Natsu looks at Lucy, unsure.

 _\- A... street gang?_  
 _\- It's complicated... I should go speak to-,_ Lucy start.  
 _\- I'll do it. I kind of understand... how he feels. Let me a second._

Levy get up and make her way through the door. Gray was on the balcony, looking at the snow. He ignored the newcomer, but she spoke anyway. As long as he was listening.

 _\- I know... how wrong it can sound. I know... it's hard to realize what's happening right now. And I understand your emotions. To know she was with Phantom Lord... is pretty disturbing, uh?_

The man look still at the obscure yet whitey landscape, not showing any emotions.

 _\- But... you know, Juvia... she was an orphan. She had no one... until that street gang - who probably wasn't that bad at the time - come and save her from her loneliness. They were family for her. And Juvia never ever participated in their stealing._

He turned his attention to the bluenette who was looking at her turn the snowflakes. She had strangely a small, cornered smile. Like she was remembering something. She was maybe small, but sometimes she had to act like and older sister to make people understand something really important; there's more than meet the eyes. And Levy was probably the most suited person to know this.

- _They were stealing food to survive. They always kept her away from all the bad things so she doesn't get into trouble. Gajeel showed her how to defend herself. It really was a family. Until one day greed become larger than generosity. And it's at that moment that Juvia went her own way; after witnessing them threatening an innocent man, she couldn't bear seeing people she considered like family acting this way. Of course, they didn't want her to go so she don't snitch them, but Gajeel took her defense and years later, quitted too. I don't know much about how it went, though, but I'm pretty sure he did it without them noticing. Until they finally found them both... and that's where we're now._

Gray was mind blown. He had a hard time believing this, but Levy wasn't the type to tell lies, even he knew it.

 _\- So... Juvia..._  
 _\- She never even think of doing bad thing. For her, they were as much as family as Fairy Tail is to us._  
 _\- ... I see. Do you have any clue where we can find them, then?_  
 _\- Well estimating they're probably together, the police already searching for Gajeel said they would start new researches today. Still no answers. In fact, you may even receive a phone call from their boss wanting a caution._  
 _\- What?! How do you know...? Oh._  
 _\- Yeah. They blackmailed me. If I don't have ten thousand dollars for the start of next week... he's gonna silence Gajeel forever. And... I really don't want that. Of course I don't have the money either. That's why I called the police and hope they find anything to help me. I felt alone at first, and intimitaded. But I know... that Fairy Tail is my family and that they will do anything to find Gajeel - and now Juvia - who are both members of that great family, too._  
 _-... eh. You're right. We should do some research ourselves... polices aren't always the most reliable._  
 _\- That would be the best, but... I don't have any contacts..._  
 _\- Well I know someone who do. Let's go back inside and inform the others. I got a plan._

Levy smiled. They will be able to do it, they will save them. Both their love and courage will prevail over those evil schemes. Gajeel, Juvia... we'll save you!

 _\- Finally back!, Lucy said when both of them went back inside._  
 _\- Yup! And we're more pumped than ever!_  
 _\- Oh? Mind if I ask why?_  
 _\- Loke._

Everyone tilt their head on the side, question marks above their heads. Natsu express himself first.

 _\- What does that stupid red head could do, uh?_  
 _\- He have contacts. And lot of them at that. He can surely help. I believe you do, too, have your bunch of contacts Lyon._  
The white haired an turn his head. He couldn't smell Gray at all but in that case where Juvia safety was in peril, he decided to nod his head and cooperate.

 _\- Excellent. We will need it. Now let me call Loke..._

Everyone stay silent and wait. There's multiple rings before a very recognizable voice answer.

 _\- What do you want, annoying brat?_  
 _\- I want you to help me and a couple of friends out._  
 _\- At this hour...? Gray you know that..._  
 _\- I don't care. It's really important. There's two of our friend's safety on the line and I need your power._  
 _\- I only offer it to pretty girl, you should already know this by now._

Gray sigh in annoyance and give his cellphone to Lucy. She take it.

 _\- Loke...?_  
 _\- Oh, Lucy, what a charm to hear your divine voice!_  
 _\- Yeah, yeah... um... look. We really, really need all the help we can have. And I know...,_ she take a deep breath. She have to do it... for her friends. _I know that you are the only one who can help us._  
 _\- ... alright._  
 _\- Really?!,_ expressed all the persons present.  
 _\- Of course. I couldn't refuse anything to you, my sweet Lucy. But in exchange... I want a date with you._  
 _\- A- A date?!_

She looks at Natsu who seems to contain his anger and Gray who face palm in annoyance. Levy smiled, knowing it would go like this. It was Loke, after all.

 _-... alright. But you must do everything you can._  
 _\- Good. What do you want?_  
 _\- Our friends - Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Lockser - went missing and we know they were kidnapped by a certain street gang who goes by the name of Phantom Lord._  
 _\- Phantom Lord?! You don't mess with little players, are you?_  
 _\- ... anyway. Can you do anything to help?_

Everyone in the room except Lyon were paying close attention to the cellphone speaker. The white haired man was himself trying to connect with his contacts. They will find Juvia. He will find her. Even if she don't like him even after. He want to know she is safe and sound.

 _\- I have that friend, Loke continue. He owes me a lot and it happens he once was in Phantom Lord. He can probably inform me with their location._  
 _\- That's fantastic!, Levy exclaimed._  
 _\- Of course, but it will probably take a couple of days before he can contact them himself. I presume I have a countdown?_  
 _\- Until Monday before 8pm,_ the bluenette informed.  
 _\- Alright. I'll get on this tomorrow morning. But do not forget our date, Lucy; because I sure will not._  
 _\- Yeah, promise... good night, now._  
 _\- Have yourself a good night, Lucy... and the others._

The man hung up and Lucy handed back Gray's cellphone to him. Lyon finally saw an opportunity to talk.

 _\- I myself know someone who is really good to infiltrate place and have a lot of contacts among criminals._  
Gray opened his eyes, surprise. Only Natsu and him knew the person he was talking about.  
 _\- You mean... Erza's boyfriend? How did you contact him?!_  
 _\- My friend's brother kind of. She talk to him a lot so I still have a slight contact with him._  
 _\- Erza have a boyfriend?!,_ Lucy and Levy exclaimed, late to the party. Natsu answered them.  
 _\- Yeah, his name is Jellal. A weirdo who's went missing after he got out of jail._  
 _\- Erza didn't see him for a year already,_ concluded Gray.

It was Levy's turn to be mind blown. Even if she herself date an ex criminal... it was quite a shock. Lucy had literally her jaw on the floor. You always learn something new! It made Levy realized, however, why Erza understood her the first week Gajeel went away. She lived the same thing for a whole year now... she's really a strong woman.

 _\- Excellent!,_ claimed Lucy, clapping her hands together. _So let's have our beauty sleep and let's ask for Erza's help tomorrow! We're gonna do this for Gajeel and Juvia!_

Everyone left their fist in the air and say a collective "yay!". Levy is so reassured and confident now that she will probably after months and weeks finally find sleep.

* * *

 **Saturday, December 5th, day 5**

They decided to all meet up at 10 am at the mall along with Erza. She was surprised to be invited but didn't mind much. Once everyone arrived, they sit a table and go straight to the point. Fray is the first to talk.

 _\- Erza, we need your help._  
 _\- It's about Gajeel, uh?_  
 _\- Yeah well... now there's also Juvia,_ said Gray.  
 _\- What?!_  
Levy followed his explication.  
 _\- She got kidnapped yesterday evening and she is probably with Gajeel right now. We already have people who can help us, but we also need your contacts. Anyone who can help..._  
 _\- I don't mind Levy, of course, but what are you gonna do if we don't find him?_  
 _\- We are suppose to meet at 8pm on the mountain outside the city so I give him money in exchange for Gajeel._  
 _\- Oh. And I guess the amount was too much?_  
 _\- Way too much. So I did what I thought right and contact the police; but still no news. Me and Gray judged it would be better if we could investigate ourselves. But then again, like you said, if we don't find him, I'll need support. When I'll meet with him, I want the most people possible behind my back so he don't do anything stupid or simply don't respect our deal; which is more than probable._

Erza smiled. Finally, she could do something on the matter!

 _\- You did well, Levy. Now, I don't have much contacts in this kind of environment, but I do have Fairy Tail to back you up. We're gonna be here for you, I promise. We won't let neither Gajeel or Juvia down. They're part of our family after all; they don't deserve what they live! We'll save them, count on me._  
 _\- Excellent. If we don't find them before 5pm on Monday, I want you to come at the rendezvous point, alright? Make yourself the most subtle possible. I only want you to show if he acts fishy._  
 _\- Great. Thank you for trusting me, Levy. Let's do it!_

Again, everyone cheers and take their way back home. Lucy and Levy will wait for a phone call and let the adrenaline drop a bit, because they were fired up!

* * *

The two girls were dining when they heard a phone call from the bluenette's cellphone. She answered hurriedly.

 _\- Hello?_  
 _\- Ms. McGarden? It's the Magnolia's police department. We have... bad news._  
 _\- ... I'm listening._  
 _\- We didn't find a single trace of your boyfriend anywhere in the region we searched. Our best man are on the case, but I fear they won't make it._  
 _\- ... it's alright. I, um... I received a phone call. Almost a week ago... we, um... we have to meet - me and the kidnapper - so I give him the money he asks me in exchange of Gajeel._  
 _\- What?! Why didn't you say so in the first place?!_  
 _\- I don't know... I- I was afraid they would know it and find me or..._  
 _\- It's alright. When and where are you suppose to meet?_  
 _\- Monday... at 8pm... on the peak of the mountain thingy at 5 minute outside the city..._  
 _\- Mh. Okay. Noted. There's gonna be a hidden team one hour before the event. If we can finally arrest those troublemakers... your help will be needed. Are you gonna be able to meet them first alone?_  
 _\- I... I think..._  
 _\- Don't worry, we're gonna be close if anything happens._  
 _\- Alright... thank you..._  
 _\- No problems. Have a good evening._  
 _\- You too._

Once she hung up, she summarized the conversation to Lucy. As soon as she finished another call resonated. She picked it up.

 _\- Hello?_  
 _\- Levy?_  
 _\- Loke?! Do you have any news?!_  
 _\- Well... kind of. We know for certain they are not in Magnolia anymore._  
 _\- Yeah..._  
 _\- But what we do know is that your friends are still safe and sounds._  
 _\- Oh, thanks goodness..._  
 _\- And that they stay not too far from Crocus._  
 _\- Yeah... I guess that's because I have a meeting with heir boss. To... you know... exchange money for Gajeel._  
 _\- Oh. In that case, do you still need help?_  
 _\- Well... no, it's alright. Thank you. We're gonna end this soon. Thank you again. Now at least I know they're alright..._  
 _\- Alright then. Is Lucy near? I have business with her._  
 _\- Yep, I pass her the phone._

She hand the cellphone to her friend who answer reluctantly while Levy continue her meal, a bit reassured.

* * *

 _Help is on the way_  
 _(They said, they said)_  
 _One by land, two by sea._  
 _Right there in front of me._

* * *

 _That's it for part 1! Part 2 is right after, so don't worry! =D_


	13. comes the rainbow

_Here's the part 2!_

* * *

 **Sunday December 6th, one day left**

Sunday morning, Levy's ringtone woke her up. It was about 8am when she answered the call.

 _\- Um... Hello...?_  
 _\- Levy? Hope I don't... um... bother you...?_  
 _\- Gray? No, no it's alright um... what is it?_  
 _\- I received a phone call last night. Like you said, it was from their boss._

The bluenette sat on the couch, more attentive.

 _\- Oh? And what did he says?_  
 _\- He said he knew we call the police and that... Juvia will suffer for saying their location. I know her and Gajeel are together but... arg! It's so frustrating._  
 _\- Look, it's alright. Did he ask any money?_  
 _\- No, he just wanted for both of us to meet him tomorrow at the place and that if we try to call for reinforcement or anything, both of them will pay. And us too, for searching after them. Man, that shit is such a mess..._

Levy bite her lower lip. She cannot not have people to back them up. She don't want to finish like a pancake on the ground from the top of that mountain.

 _\- Okay... we will keep our reinforcement anyway and just ask them to hide really well so they don't suspect anything. Police should be here too and they said that as soon as it become dangerous, they will help us._  
 _-... I hope they're gonna do their job right 'cause I don't plan on dying or see anyone else loose his life tomorrow._  
 _\- Don't worry, we'll manage. They may be numerous, but they won't be able to hide much longer. Let's bring them to light and finish once and for all!_  
 _\- Yeah... let's do it. Have a good day._  
 _\- You too!_

A lazy breakfast and a hot shower later, Lucy and Levy decided to take the day off and relax. Tomorrow... is gonna be full of emotions. And much more. But they didn't want to think about it.

 ** _Finally... I'll see him again!_**

* * *

 **Monday December 7th, Day D**

No one at work was in the mood to work. At all. Even Erza was way too pump and nervous for this night. Like they say, "shits are gonna go down" and it won't be pretty. But strangely... everyone was kind of... excited? This magazine sure was something else. A family. A really strange family.

7pm soon came and Lucy and Levy had butterfly in their stomach. Everything must go perfectly or else... it could go seriously wrong. But they tried not to think at the worst case scenario and, on the way to the spot, were even speaking about Christmas and how they had to go shopping after this. It was hard for Levy to think about something else, but it's true that the idea of being happy and not stressed to death was pleasing.

Lucy dropped her friend not too far from the tree and went hiding with the others in the wood. 7:46. Soon. Gray arrived not too long after that and both of them sat at the tree, waiting for the bad guys to arrive. They were so nervous, they wasn't saying a word. Levy was looking nervously at the other side of the forest, still not a single police in sight. What were they doing...? They needed them.

 ** _Ugh... I hope it won't go from bad to worst. My stress is gonna be the end of me._**

At 8pm exactly, both Gray and Levy stood up, a gang of dirty looking thugs approaching with Juvia and Gajeel. They had their eyes and mouth covered, much to the two waiting individuals displease. They looked so... vulnerable. Like they were at their mercy. Levy didn't want to see Gajeel like that. He was always so strong and fearless...

But today it's her turn to be strong for him. She have to stand and look at them in the eyes. Fear must no exist. Even if the police is has not yet arrive... they have to show that Gajeel and Juvia don't need to fear and that they have everything under controlled. Must. Not. Panic. But their bruised bodies... made Gray want to punch them all in the face. But they had to wait. Buy time for the cop...

 _\- Ah! So you're here! I never thought you would be stupid enough to come here all by yourself!_

The boss (at least he seemed like it) approached Levy and took her forcefully by the chin, examining her face.

 _\- Let me go!_  
 _\- Pretty cute... our Gajeel got taste..._

You could hear Gajeel growl. Gray slapped the thug's hand off Levy's face and she couldn't be more thankful for that. She was forcing her shaking, nervous self to look at the boss in the eyes. His grunts were keeping Juvia and the long haired man not too far from the peak. For people who were about to fall off a cliff, they sure weren't looking too panicked. Maybe they were trusting them enough to know they would do something. Or maybe they just already assumed their fate. In any case...

 _\- D'ya have the money?_  
Gray took the initiative. He knew better than Levy how to bluff.

 _\- Of course not._  
Levy chocked a bit and the two grunts were menacing the hostage. Police was still not there. Play it cool... Gray surely know what he's doing.

 _\- So much money would look suspicious, don't you think? So we ask a couple of friends to bring them._  
 _\- There's people here? Where?! You piece of sh..._  
 _\- Now, now, let's stay civilised. They are not arrived yet. We are still waiting for them... don't worry, you'll got your money. It's not like it was in our interest to not bring it, right?_

He looks at the two hostages who really are wondering what he's doing. But Levy guessed she should play along. At least to the best she could because no cops were arrived yet. The boss however had a smirk, like if he knew something they probably didn't want him to know. Did he saw by any chances Erza and the others? Or did he...?

 _\- Kekeke. Are your friends... those stupid cops we found on our way here?_  
 _\- What?!_

Levy knew she shouldn't have sound so surprise. Gray was tensed and all his muscle were crisping, his eyes now uncertain. They're gonna die. It's the end. The crew of Fairy Tail alone couldn't possibly do something... they were fried. Finished.

 ** _Shit! I thought... I thought our plan...!_**

Two grumps got grasp of Levy and Gray but not before removing the bandage in front of Gajeel and Juvia's eyes. The bluenette was taken by the hairs and forced to stay on the ground. She could get a glimpse of Gajeel who was doing his best to get away and do something but he seemed like he was beaten up really bad and wasn't as strong as he could be. Gray was being hold by two grumps, still debating for his life.

 _\- Now...,_ the boss was standing near the tree. _Let's make a fire to celebrate our little reunion before the real feast start... kekeke..._

The man light up the tree, who start to burn under the flames. Gajeel was trying to escape, save the last memory of his father. Levy, too, was doing everything she could, but...

 _\- NOOO!_

The tree was slowly fading out... almost disappearing. That tree they work so hard on... Gajeel wasn't crying. Not a single tear could be seen. His eyes... they were full of anger and hatred and if it wasn't for his condition, he probably wouldn't mind killing this butt hole. But alas... they were doomed to watch the fire become greater and greater, warmer and warmer on this cold night.

 ** _Anyone... please..._**

 _\- Now... now... let's show you how we punish people when they can't get their mouth shout..._

The grunt who's holding Juvia put her closer of the border and that's when her eyes showed fear and desperation. She herself felt like she was afraid, on the verge of dying...

When a voice came from behind them.

 _\- Hey. We got the money._

No one loosen up their grip but the boss meet with Erza, who had a black mallet in her hand. Natsu and Lucy were along with her.

 _\- Hohoho... excellent. Now lemme see that..._

As he was about to take the mallet, Erza hit him on the head with it, making him fall on the ground.

 _\- Wh-?! Those BASTARDS! LET THEM FALL._

Erza kick the man in the face and start a run toward Juvia in order to save her from a certain fall. Gray and Levy take the opportunity to kick and punch their assailant before running toward Gajeel. Gray knocked down the man holding him and Levy took care of removing the tissue from his mouth. Once he was liberated and could talk again, he tried really hard to walk but just couldn't.

- _Don't move! Oh, Gajeel, I'm so happy..._  
 _\- Eh. Thought I was going die here, shrimp?_  
 _\- YES! Yes... Oh! I was so worried... all those months..._  
 _\- Woah there shrimp, let's wait for the crying. Let's... get out of here first... ugh._

He tried to stand up but couldn't. Levy took his arm on her shoulder and, despite their height difference, was able to bring him outside the skirmishes, assisting at what seemed unreal. Erza sure knew how to fight.

Once Erza saved Juvia, she let her in the arms of Gray before beating the crap outta the rest of the gang. Even Lucy and Natsu were fighting! Gray felt like he also had to, but Juvia was still shaken by the events and she wasn't letting go of his grasp. He sighed, took her bride style in his arm and met with Gajeel and Levy. After checking on them, he head a bit further back and drop her gently on the ground.

- _Are you alright?_  
 _\- Gray! Thank you, thank you! I thought... I thought you would never come!_  
 _\- It's okay..._

She hugs him and start crying. Joy, sadness, relieve? Anyhow, Gray had a weak spot for girls crying and tighten their hug so she can stay close to him. She sure was weird but... for some reasons, he couldn't think how he would feel if she was not here. She was... precious.

Back to Gajeel and Levy, the two of them still looking at the tree. At least, what remained of it. They heard cars coming their way and police officers start running in their direction. They finally caught them and were surprise to see every single members of the gang on the ground. Levy signaled one of them to come closer.

 _\- Where were you?!_  
 _\- We got ambushed by a lot of their men. We kind of had to deal with it... we're sorry._

She kept to herself that if it wasn't for Erza, they wouldn't be speaking here right now and decided to simply turn her attention back to the tree. She felt like crying.

 _\- Gajeel... I'm sorry we couldn't... save it..._  
 _\- Dontcha cry over it shorty. It's no big deal a'ight? Guess t'was better like that anyway._  
 _\- Uh?_  
 _\- I said I wanted to escape my past, right? Well it should have start with getting this tree down._  
 _\- But it's your only-!_  
 _\- We'll just plant another, ya? Like it's, I dunno... a new beginning. I guess..._

She smiled. She was so happy to see his face, hear his voice again... she started to cry. And jump in his arms. She retained all of this for way too long.

 _\- Oh! I'm so happy! I love you so much, Gajeel!_  
 _\- Can't live without me now can't ya? Gihi._

She lift her head, tears on the corner of her eyes.

 _\- NO!_  
Gajeel got surprise by her honesty and took her in a big, loving and warm hug. It was her turn to be surprised but didn't mind, accepting this accolade with the purest of joy.

A purr suddenly got Levy's attention.

 _\- Gajeel, behind you!_  
When he turned his head, he saw Lily with a book in his mouth. He smirked.  
 _\- Lily! You did it!_

He took his cat in his arm and started rubbing him. Levy took the book and saw that it was... Beauty and the Beast? She looks at Gajeel.

 _\- Yeah, when I knew they found me, I sent the cat to give you back your books so ya can, y'know, bring it back gihi._

Her eyes were overflowing with tears of joy. How much she missed that laugh!

 _\- Oh, if you knew how much I love you!_

Levy jump at his neck and look him in the eyes.

 _\- I'm... happy. To see you again, haha._  
 _\- Me too, shrimp. Me too..._

His face went from his usual mocking grim to a more mature, serious one.

 _\- Where did we left already...? Oh, yeah, I remember._  
 _\- Uh?_

He kissed her. She was surprised the first second but soon continued his kiss with passion and tenderness. The exact opposite of their rushed, emotional last kiss. She felt so calm... so relax. It felt natural to be in those arms, kissing him. Like no one existed around them...

Until she heard people applaud. Of course, Lucy was the loudest. They broke out of their kiss and Gajeel, of course, look at them in annoyance. He may not like them all that much and find them annoying, but they still saved his ass. Levy was red and Gajeel did find it really cute though. How much he missed her!

Ignoring them, Levy look back at him and whisper in his ear.

 _\- I love you... a lot._

He doesn't answer, but his kiss says way more than words could ever do. Their friend start going back home after being check by the officers until it's only the two of them. Plus Lily.

They didn't want to let go again. They wanted to stay like this forever. Stay under this beautiful, starry sky, the glowing white snow and far from the lights of the city. They may freeze here they couldn't care less. Because in the silent of the night, on the verge of sleep, Levy could hear words that melt her heart even under the cold.

 _\- I love you... my Levy._

* * *

 _Yeah! Happy ending! We still got one chapter and an epilogue to go, so stay tuned ;)_  
 _But for now, I'm out!_


	14. Merry christmas!

_Hey guys! So here he is, the last chapter before the epilogue.  
I'll be honest, I'm really sentimental about it, haha. I almost wanna cry!  
Weird, uh? It's just...it's been such a long journey. My first multi chapters fanfiction,  
and I still can't believe all the beautiful support I got for it. Thank you from the bottom of my  
humble heart and I hope you're gonna enjoy future stories I might write. But for now, enjoy  
this sweet final note on a story packed with emotions. Oh, how much I hate goodbyes! So let's  
just say until next time, shall we? ;)_

 **Of course, Fairy tail doesn't belong to me but to Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

 _And I can't wait another minute  
I can't take the look she's giving.  
Your body rocking, keep me up all night,_  
 _one in a million, my lucky strike._

* * *

The week after the incidents, everyone was pretty much over it. Gajeel and Levy were now officially dating, much to their friends happiness. Of course, Lucy, Levy and Juvia made their shopping spree for christmas and made sure they had a gift for every single one of the boys. With the exception of Juvia, who also got a gift for Lyon. She may not love him the same way he does, but he still became a valuable and precious friend for her.

Their two weeks break were busy, each of them having parties and whats not. Lucy and Levy had their annual dinner for Christmas eve but decided to invite their new friends for this year. It's gonna be weird... it's gonna feels like they're in a big family, which they haven't been in a long time. Lucy was super excited and Levy, well, she was enjoying her days preparing food with Gajeel's help. He was still calling her a shrimp, they were still teasing each others, but they could kiss and cuddle without it being weird! He also had a weird habit of biting her when they were kissing. Not that it was bothering Levy, she enjoyed it very much, but it was just that: weird. He was her first boyfriend after all.

Lucy and Natsu started being little by little inseparable. Her feelings for Gray were revealed to be just a crush and it was hard to blame her: Gray is a really seducing man after all. But her complicity with Natsu... it was something else. She finally had a man she could look up to. They were not dating yet, but Levy knew it wouldn't take long just by the way they are looking at each others.

Juvia was the happiest girl in the world even though Gray and her weren't dating. They seemed close but Levy didn't have much time to speak about it. They are promising, that's for sure!

Tomorrow is the annual Christmas dinner and Levy was starting to get very excited. Seeing all the gifts under Lucy's Christmas tree and the festive lights, not forgetting the sweet smell of good food all over the house. Gajeel was frequently at Levy's home, thinking about moving with her, which she didn't mind but only in a couple of months. She was not ready now but he understood that and didn't insist. They were perfectly happy like that, and that's the important.

 _\- Oh! Gajeel, taste it!_  
 _\- Mh? What is it?_  
 _\- A gingerbread man! I can't believe I did this!_

The bluenette give her creation to her boyfriend and he eats it in one bite. His expression seems positive. At least he don't puke. Improvement!

 _\- So...?_  
 _\- Mmm... yeah. They're pretty good. Nice job shorty._  
He pat her on the head and she returns it with a smile.

 _\- Yeah! I'll bring them to our dinner tomorrow!_  
 _\- That's cool and all shorty but, uh..._  
She looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed and an anxious look on her face.  
 _\- What? They're not good enough?_  
 _\- Nah, nah that's not it. It's just... dontcha think we got enough food already?_

They both look at the kitchen and remember the fridge full of food ready to eat for tomorrow. She give him a guilty smile, a slight blush on her cheeks.

 _\- Oopsie... hehe. Maybe you're right..._

Gajeel straight his arms and take Levy in a big hug, he sitting on the couch. She wonders why he do this all of a sudden, but give back the hug anyway and smile. She give him a quick kiss near the ear.

 _\- What? Did I do something to deserve all this love?_  
He doesn't say a word and start biting her in the neck, to which she moaned. She was just so sexy with that apron and those jeans and... her scent. The scent of books. Suave and yet... she was an explosive mess when she wanted.

 _\- Hey guys! Merry Christmas!_  
Levy was welcoming the guest with a Santa hat on and a cute red and white dress. Gajeel was watching her from the couch, admiring that sexy bottom of hers. Not so subtly but eh, he doesn't care much.

 _\- Thank you for welcoming Juvia and the others here, that's really sweet!_  
 _\- No problem! You are like family after all, right?_  
 _\- WOOOAAH! IT SMELLS SO GOOOD! I'm STARVING!,_ shouted Natsu who, as soon as he entered, jumped on Lucy's neck who was in the kitchen.

 _\- Gyah! Natsu, don't do this! I'm preparing the cocktail! Good thing you didn't spill everything._  
 _\- Ah! Sorry sorry. Your face was worth it though!_

He turns toward Gajeel.

 _\- Oi, did you being Lily?_  
 _\- Uh? Yeah, he's right here._  
 _\- Nice, because I bring a new friend for him! Gray put Happy on the floor._  
 _\- Oi, don't give me orders. Here._

Gray was keeping a cute, blue furred cat in his arms and dropped it on the floor. He was frightened at first, but soon he and Lily's became best buddies. They were very cute and enlighten the mood even more. The house was smelling like cinnamon and green and red lights were attached all around the inside of the house. It truly had a Christmas feels and Levy and Lucy couldn't be more proud of themselves for doing all of this. Those last months were pretty hard for everyone and that little moment of rest was more than appreciated. Everyone was sitting around the table, chatting and laughing and having a good time. It felt like a big, happy family.

And it truly was magic...

 _\- That was delicious, thank you!,_ exclaimed Gray once he finished his dish.  
 _\- Juvia thinks too! It was absolutely divine! Who did all of this?!_  
Lucy pointed her glass of wine toward Levy, who was surprise to see everyone looking at her, Gajeel of course with a mocking smirk.

 _\- It's Levy who wanted to make the greatest feast possible for all of us!_  
 _\- Woah! You're really talented, Levy!,_ exclaimed Juvia.  
She blushes.

- _T- thank you! I made some improvements, so... and I thought that we all deserved it!_  
 _\- And believe me, she did make some huuge improvement! I remember back in high school, she was terrible! I had to do everything!_

Everyone started laughing and even Levy scratched her head. She did was terrible back then. Good thing Gajeel learned her everything she knows, ha!

- _Ok so that's funny and all, but when do we open the gifts?!, asked Natsu, excited._  
 _\- Oh my god Natsu we have to wait until midnight, don't you know?,_ answer dramatically Lucy.

Levy laugh. They sure were very cute together. But it's also true that she can't wait anymore to give her present.

 _\- Natsu is right, let's open them now!_  
 _\- But, Levy, that's a tradition!_  
 _\- Well we'll start a new one! Come on hurry up!_

Natsu and Levy head hurriedly in the main room where the tree is and look at the others who are still sitting at the table. Lucy and Gray facepalm. Gajeel couldn't stay indifferent to his soul mate smile and came along with them.

 _\- Aw come on bunny girl. Pretty sure ya just want to jump under that tree and tear 'em all apart._  
 _\- Well, um..._ she sigh. _OK, alright, let's open the gift. You win._

Levy and Natsu high five and everyone take the gifts they brought, starting the trading. Lucy and Juvia seems pleased by the beautiful jewelry Natsu and Gray bought, all speaking loudly and hugging each others around the tree.

Gajeel and Levy were a bit more isolated, with Levy starting with her own present.

 _\- So. I didn't know what to buy at all. But then I came upon this and, well, I think you're gonna like it. Merry Christmas!_  
 _\- Eh. Let's see..._

She give him a little box he opens slowly. What was inside... really made him happy. But his girlfriend's smile was definitely the most heartwarming sight he could ever hope.

 _\- It's a ring! I bought it because now you can always keep a little part of me with you. So we don't ever get separated again._

A single tear drop from her eye but she dry it fast. Gajeel put on the black and gray ring on his finger and hug Levy, moved by the gesture. That was the greatest gift he ever had.

- _Thank you...,_ he whispered. She smiled back.  
 _\- There's something else under! Look!_

And she was right, there was something. He took it and turn it between his finger. She laughs.

 _\- It's a tree seed! When winter will finish, we're gonna plant it and that's gonna be our tomorrow! Just like you said that night..._  
 _\- Eh. You're too good for this world, shorty._

He pat her head and kiss her forehead. She looks at him with puppy eyes.

 _\- What? Ya think I got a gift?_  
 _\- Well no, um, yes. But if you don't have one, that's alright, haha!_  
 _\- Well I don't have one._

A couple of seconds passed before Gajeel start to laugh his lung off. Her looks was so worth it!

 _\- I'm just messin' with ya, shrimp. Come with me. And close ya eyes._  
 _\- Uh?_  
 _\- Do what I said._  
 _\- OK, OK, alright..._

Levy closes her eyes and he takes her hand, guiding her toward Lucy's chamber, where the famous gift is hidden. Once inside, Gajeel closes the door.

 _\- A'ight, open your eyes._

As she opens them, Levy see a cage in the middle of the room with a small ball of fur inside. She approaches cautiously and gasp when she recognized what's in it.

 _\- Oh my! It's... It's a kitty! A little, white and beautiful kitty cat! How did you remember- I can't- thank you so much!_

She turns and jump in her boyfriend's arms, giving a big hug. He returns it but soon point the cage.

 _\- Oy, she's been waiting for a while now. It's a little lady._  
 _\- Oh, of course!_

She rushes toward the cat and take it in her arms slowly, stroking her soft fur.

 _\- Oh! I have to give her a name! Mmmh..._  
 _\- Don't choose somethin' too mainstream, shorty. She's too awesome for that. Bein' Lily's playmate and all..._  
 _\- I know! What about Carla?!_  
 _\- Car- what?_  
 _\- Carla! I read this in a book and it was the name of a beautiful princess! So Carla it is!_  
 _\- Humph. Guess I can't choose for ya._

She hugs the kitty who appreciate the mark of affection by purring. Seeing her little shrimp face all illuminated and happy makes Gajeel feels good inside. She was acting like all the events from the last months never happened. It truly impressed the man how she was was smiling and showing so much affection to someone who kind of dumped her without a word. He acted like an asshole but what choice did he had? She probably worried like crazy. Because of him. That simple thought was driving Gajeel nut. He felt bad. He didn't even say sorry yet. He took the little moment they had alone to propose something.

 _\- Oi, shorty. Wanna let Carla play with the others cat and come with me? I kind of wanna go somewhere for a while. Tired of those weirdos._  
 _\- Haha, alright! Maybe she'll finds her true love in Lily!_  
 _\- Eh. Y'know cats doesn't really work the same way as we do, right?_  
 _\- Yeah, yeah. But still! I'll have to search for books about cat so she never lack anything!_

Gajeel smirks and she gives him a quick kiss on the lips before heading downstairs with the others, who were doing karaoke. They sure were super loud. Lucy was watching, laughing at boys singing when she noticed the cat in Levy's arms. The blonde went to see it.

 _\- So here she is! I already saw her, but she is such a cutie! Hello there kitty kitty._  
She scratch the kitten under her chins. Levy pass the animal to her friend.  
 _\- You can present her to the others, her name is Carla! Me and Gajeel just need to go somewhere but we'll be back!_  
 _\- Alrighty then! Come here Carla, we're gonna see some crazy people._

The bluenette smile and takes the door Gajeel was holding for her. They sit on his motorcycle and the pierced man guide them where no one can disturb them.

* * *

 _\- This place... are you sure you're okay...?_  
 _\- Ya. Wanted to come here for a while but didn't have the occasion._  
 _\- OK, so... let's sit near the peak! I wanna see the city!_  
 _\- Oy don't get to excited over here, don't wantcha see you fall to your death._

Levy starts running and sit on the border, her eyes and smiles shining as she watches the city under them. Gajeel sit at her side and she get closer to him.

- _It's so beautiful... hard to believe we almost died here, eh?_  
 _\- He. Yeah. I don't wanna think too much about it though._  
 _\- You're right. Past belong to the past... soon a new year, new resolutions, new projects... I feel like it's gonna be fun. All of this with you and Lily and Carla._  
 _\- New resolutions? Ah! 'cause ya keep em?_  
 _\- Well of course! Don't you?_  
 _\- Nah. In fact, I don't do do any. I don't wanna live with expectations I dunno I can live to. I take life as she go, y'know._  
 _\- Yeah... that's some incredibly deep thoughts. You truly are amazing, Gajeel!_  
 _\- Oy don't seems so surprise. I'm smarter than I let it show, shrimp._

She laughs and it's like his heart melt. Her laugh is so precious. Hell, her entire body - and soul - were precious. He never thought a looser like him would one day date such a perfect, smart and pretty girl.

As they kiss each others passionately under the starry sky, Gajeel realize he's without a doubt the luckiest man on earth. When they separate Levy whispers, her forehead still touching his.

 _"Merry Christmas."_  
 _"Merry Christmas, frozen shrimp"_

* * *

 _End of the actual timeline! The epilogue is really short so you could say  
this is the last real chapter. I'm happy you stayed 'till the end. Thank you again so very much._  
 _The song is lucky strike by Maroon 5 btw ;) Have a good day and of course, stay awesome!_


	15. Happily ever after

**5 years later**

The church bells were ringing on this beautiful, sunny day. Their sound was resonating all over the city, bringing the more curious near the sacred monument, eyes sighting the newlyweds. A blonde girl and a strange pink haired boy were running fast toward the exterior before the boy take the girl in his arms, bride style, and jump the stares. Their smiles seems contagious as everyone is following them outside chanting, clapping and celebrating.

 _\- Yay! Congratulations for the newly weds!,_ said a bright, red haired woman.  
- _Congrats Luce and Natsu! I'm so so happy for you!,_ said a small bluenette, almost jumping of excitement.  
- _Ya finally made the move. Good job buddy,_ congrats a tall, long haired man.  
 _\- I'm super happy for both of you. But I still think Lucy deserves more than a stupid doofus like you!,_ adds mockingly a handsome, axe ad looking boy.

A bunch of people group up at the front of the building and take pictures of the whole gang. One of them ask if they can only take a picture of the family, to which everyone answer at the same time:

 _\- We ARE a family!_

* * *

The night of the wedding was already growling with music and people dancing all over the places. Everyone has already eaten and it was that time of the evening where adults have their own kind of fun.

Juvia, still dating Gray, was dancing with her boyfriend who, surprisingly, got some pretty rad moves. They were happy together, even if sometimes their strange characters were clashing and causing conflicts. But what's a couple without a skirmish once in a while, right? They are fiancées but didn't plan a wedding until a couple of years. They do not wait children but Juvia want to have some in a near future.

Erza finally found her boyfriend and now husband Jellal back, not long after the dramatics events. He was a bit weird but a good guy nonetheless. They were also on the dance floor with the others, Erza enjoying it way more than Jellal, but simply being with her satisfied him. He kinda enjoyed dancing. Kinda.

Lyon found a cute and younger girlfriend named Meredy and forgot all of his romantic feelings towards Juvia. They were still really close friends and had a fun time together along with Gray, who more or less made peace with his former rival. Even if there was still rivalry between the two. They just couldn't help it.

Lucy, who is the host of hers and Natsu wedding, was having the life she always dreamt of. They were perfect for each others; both silly, childish but really generous and caring. They were planning on having children soon after the wedding and Lucy was really excited. She wanted kids for as long as she can remember and couldn't wait for it. The simple thought of it was making her smile and fuzzy inside. Lucy and Natsu were dancing and seemed to have the time of their life surrounded by who they love.

And finally, Levy and Gajeel. Both sitting at a table, the man was watching out for his girlfriend in case she needed help. Gajeel was looking at her big belly and took Levy's hand. She looked at him with a smile.

 _\- So, how's Rogue? Feeling well? If there's too much music we can go outside y'know._  
 _\- Haha you are adorable. But that's alright! He likes it. I can feel him dance! Right Rogue?_

The girl looked at her belly and started rubbing it. She was pregnant for 7 months now and she could feel their little baby boy moves inside of her. It sure was uncomfortable sometimes, but seeing Gajeel speak to him and gives him kisses was totally worth it. They both were living together for 4 years now in a modest house and couldn't be more happy. The magazine was now on mobile devices, traditional ways not being what they used to be, but Levy didn't mind the typing over the piles of papers she once had. Gajeel had been promoted and was now head coordinator for the photoshoots. Levy was really proud of him, to pass from a criminal to a full time and honest worker... and that, all by his own. He truly was a role model and she was happy their child could look up to such a great man.

 _\- Levy, come! Lucy's gonna throw the bouquet! You don't wanna miss it!_  
 _\- Oh! Wait for me, I'm coming!_

Juvia came to take Levy for the traditional throwing of the bouquet but as the bluenette wanted to get up, her friend immediately came to help her. She answered with a smile.

 _\- I didn't need so much attention, but thank you!_  
 _\- It's only normal. Juvia don't want anything to happens to baby Rogue!_

Juvia take Levy's hand and as they head toward the main stage, Levy gives a flying kiss to Gajeel, whispering "be right back" with a wink. At this moment Lucy started talking.

 _\- Are you ready ladies?!_  
All the girls cheered.  
 _\- Alright! So, just a quick reminder, the one lucky woman who can catch the bouquet is the next wed! So, if you're ready...,_ the blonde turn her back to the crowd. _Go!_

Lucy throw the bouquet and it's like it's floating. After what seemed like an eternity, he land directly in Levy's hand. Everyone look at her and when Lucy turn back to see who got it, she gives a huge smile to her best friend.

 _\- Levy! Oh, I'm so happy for you!_  
\- _Thank you..._  
She turns in direction of Gajeel and shows him the bouquet. He was red all over the face as everyone was watching his reaction. Levy, as per usual, simply smiled at him with all her teeth, a soft pink blush on her cheeks. Gajeel couldn't hide his own little smirk just by looking at her watching him like that.

 ** _Anything that can makes you happy, shorty._**

And 2 years later he asked her hand under the new tree they planted together; along with Rogue. A new sign of hope and rebirth who needed to be cherish and taken care of. Each nights - or as often as they could - Gajeel was watering the tree with his son as his own dad was doing with him a long time ago. This time, however, Gajeel swore he would never ever let Rogue alone and even less let him go the same way he did. He's gonna be a great model and the best father he can be.

As of Levy, she prepared their wedding along with a newly pregnant Lucy and an excited Juvia. And as they say...

 **They lived happily ever after.**


End file.
